Of Love and Hate
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: AU: Rated R for killing, and adult situations a lot of Angst too. Death... Drugs... Love... Babies... I'm not very good with Summeries, so please just R&R. This is book 1 and it's finnished. Book 2 is coming out with 8 more reviews! So review!
1. Chapter 1

Title- Of Love and Hate  
  
By- Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 1: Sick of it.  
  
The club was crowded so that hardly anyone could move two steps without stepping on some ones foot and getting in a fight. The five girls walked in yelling excuse me as they made their way over to an empty table. The table was stick and hadn't been washed off since the last people who had used it but that didn't matter to the girls, they were use to it.  
  
"Hey Waitress!" The blond girl known as Tabathia or Boom Boom yelled at the top of her lungs. A waitress walked over looking al but happy over the way she had been addressed.  
  
"What can I get you all." She more commanded then asked.  
  
"Um... four cherry cokes and a diet sprit." Tabathia said.  
  
"Is that all?" The waitress asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yeah." Amara says. The waitress walks off rolling her eyes.  
  
"Is it just meh or does service keep gettin worse?" Rogue asks loud enough for the waitress to hear her.  
  
"Worse." Wanda agrees.  
  
"And the crowd?" Kitty says as some guy bumps into her then almost throws up on her. Someone walks over guiding him away to the restroom as another person cleans up the mess.  
  
"Oh yeah." They all agree. A new waitress walks over and gives a tired smile.  
  
"Sorry bout that girls. I'm Ce and Mel went home, she's had a rough day. But i do have you're drinks and they are on the house. Four cherry cokes and a diet sprite?'  
  
"Yeah. Hey what's going on tonight? Its never this pack on Tuesdays." Amara says looking around.  
  
"Oh yeah, the owners coming tonight and he's bringing some of his 'friends'. He's a real businessman. Everyone wants to join his group, of course you didn't hear that from me huh?" She smiles slightly. "If you need anything else, good luck cause this place is way to busy. She laughed leaving. Rogue took her diet sprite and the girls looked around for anyone they knew.  
  
"And I so wanted to dance." Kitty pouts chewing on her straw.  
  
"Well maybe by some unseen marical half these people will go home and we can all dance!" Tabathia laughs.  
  
"Or they could get thrown out for all I care." Wanda says seeing two bouncers pulling four guys towards the doors.  
  
"Anyway that works." Amara laughs.  
  
The backdoors opened and in walked Erik Lensher the owner of the club and his three body guards; Logan AKA Wolverine, Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth, and Piotr AKA Colossus. They were followed by a few of Erik or Magneto's gangsters. Remy LeBeau known only as Gambit, St. John Allerdyce known as Pyro, Pietro Maximoff known as Quick Silver, who was Wandas twin brother unbeknown to either of them at the time, and Raven Darkhorn known as Mystique. Everyone moved for them. Expecially since the group was being lead by vicious killers, AKA the wolverine and Sabertooth. Neither were men to cross.  
  
"Well, I don't think It's our lucky night girls." Tabathia sighs.  
  
"Hey what if we followed behind those goons. Then everyone would stay out of our way." Kitty laughed and Tabathia smirked. "Oh no! tabby I was so, so, so just kidding!"  
  
"Hey then you shouldn't have suggested it!" Tabathia says standing up. "Besides do you really think they'd get mad at a group of hotties who just wanted to dance with them?"  
  
"Yes." Kitty says eyeing Sabertooth. "Yes I very much do!"  
  
"Sit down Tabathia, we aren't gonna follow a bunch of guys 'round. We can fend fer our selves." Rogue says rolling her eyes at the younger girls ideas. "'Sides, they'd end up killin us."  
  
"Yeah, you guys are right." tabathia sits down with a board look. She creats a small bomb and throws it into a guys drink. It explodes as he picks it up.  
  
"Tabathia Smith!" Amara and Kitty yell between laughing.  
  
"What? Wasn't me." Tabathia smiles slaightly.  
  
"Gawd, ah swear kids taday got no respect." Rogue jokes around.  
  
"Who the hell did it?" The guy yelled looking around the place. He was taller with reddish brown hair and black sunglasses.  
  
"Calm down Scott." A red head said cleaning the vodka off his face and shirt.  
  
"yeah." The man said relaxing a little bit.  
  
"That was Scott Summers, Cyclops one of Magneto's guys." Wanda says in a hush tone. "He would more then likely go tell Magneto who'd send Victor or Logan over."  
  
"So, let them come. We have powers too." Tabathia snorts and makes another one.  
  
"Tabathia, come on. Not tonight." kitty wines. "It's my birthday. Please just destroy that and lets have some fun, that doesn't get us killed."  
  
"Fine Kitty." Tabathia destroys the bomb and slumps back in her chair.  
  
"So Kitty, how's it feel to be 17?" Amara asked in a excited voice. "I can't wait till my birthday, daddy promised to fly me home so I could visit my family and have a huge party!"  
  
"Well yeah, you're a princess." Tabathia rolls her eyes. "We aren't as lucky."  
  
"It feels the same as 16 Amara." Kitty smiles.  
  
"Oh." Amara sighs disappointed.  
  
"So what should we do Kitty? Do you want to wait and see if it dies down? Head someplace else? Or just fight our way to the dance floor?" Wanda asks.  
  
"Well lets just go ahead out. I don't think it'll die down un till they make everyone go home." Kitty sighs and Tabathia, Amara, Wanda and Kitty get up fighting to get to the dance floor. Rogue stays behind to watch the table. Besides, she didn't like crowds! But her powers limited her human contact so it wasn't really her fault.  
  
"Gambit, Pyro, Pietro, why don't you go get drunk or something." Raven says after breaking up their fifth fight in a row. "Or jump off a building for all I care." She adds shooing them off.  
  
"Oh, we so feel the love." Pietro rolls his eyes. "My father would have your head if I actually did it just because you told me to."  
  
"Or he'd thank me one." Raven says slamming the office door in Pietros face.  
  
"Com'on hommies, lets go see if der be any femmes ta pick up." Gambit says with a smirk.  
  
"Thats all you two bloody well think about." Pyro complains.  
  
"And all you think about is fire." Pietro retreats behind Gambit as Pyro whips out his lighter.  
  
A/N: Ok so do you like it or not? Let me know. Review. I haven't thought of a name yet but it'll come to me! Lov'en Kim 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Title- Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 2: 'Ello  
  
"Damn, there are alot of good looking girls here tonight." Pietro smirked as he looked around.  
  
"Oui, you so fast yea have enough time fer'em all." Gambit smirks as he gets a death glare from Pietro.  
  
"Now mates, can't we just have some fun without killin each other? I've bloody well already got a migrane!" pyro says throwing a arm around both their shoulders. "Besides aren't we all friends'ere?"  
  
"Hommie, yea touchin Gambit."  
  
"You're messing up my shirt!"  
  
"I bloody well give up you bloody scoundrels." Pyro shakes his head laughing. "I'll be out playin with Bettsy."  
  
"Bettsy? You got a girl?" Pietro raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Non, his lighter." Gambit smirks.  
  
"He needs someone." Pietro says shaking his head and running off to find a girl.  
  
Gambit scans the dance floor. Face's were blurred to gather along with shapes. He turned his attention to the tables and smirked seeing a girl by herself. "Target in sight." He muttered to himself and started to walk over to her. The crowd was thick but parted for him, no one daring to stay in his way. He held a reputation as high as The Wolverine and Sabertooth. But he was known to be a thief. His favorite thing to steal, girls hearts.  
  
Rogue watched as one of magneto's men came closer to her. She turned her head to look for Wanda to find out which it was, she never was good with names. She knew he was the energy mutant. She figured he'd walk right past her to the two blond chicks wearing nothing. But he stopped and smirked.  
  
"Dis seat taken Chere?" Gambit asked the girl. She raised a eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"Actually it is. But she's on da dance floor. So Ah guess yea can take a seat, if yea really want to. Its not mah club ta say no in." Rogue said and gambit laughed taking a seat across from her.  
  
"Were yea from chere? Gambit from Nawlens."  
  
"Missisippi." Rogue says and takes a drink from her diet sprite.  
  
"Yea need a refill Chere?" Gambit asks and holds a hand up. A waitress runs over. "'Ello Bunny, get da fille a refill and get Gambit a Dr. Pepper, fer now." He adds with a smirk and a wink.  
  
"Alright Mr. gambit. What do you have hon?" Bunny asks Rogue.  
  
"A diet sprite suga." Rogue hands the irl her glass and bunny leaves.  
  
"So what yea doin all alone chere?"  
  
"Waitin on mah friends ta get done dancin."  
  
"Yea don't dance chere?"  
  
"Not ta dis music." Rogue snorts. "Ahm not in ta lookin a fool."  
  
"Gambit don't either. He could but he don't wanna." the girl returns and hands them their drinks. "danks Bunny." She smiles and leaves. "Yea come 'ere offten?"  
  
"We come every Friday and sometimes on Saturday. Taday was mah friends 17th birthday, so we stopped bah" Rogue explains.  
  
"Den tell'er dat gambit wishes 'er a happy 17th birthday." Gambit smirks and Rogue smiles slightly.  
  
"Ah'll be sure ta do dat." Rogue says trying to stop from blushing under his stare.  
  
"So yea, wanna go in da back?" gambit asks her.  
  
Rogues mouth almost fell open. 'THE NERVE!' She screamed in her head. "Not unless yea wanna end up in a coma suga, 'esides, were da hell did yea learn ta talk ta ladies! yea get meh a drink and expect meh ta sleep wit yea? Well 'ere." Rogue stands up and pours her diet srite all over Gambits head. She storms off to find the girls and leave.  
  
Pietro smiled seeing a group of hot girls dancing to gather in a group. He smirked making his way over. "Hello Ladies. You look like you could use some of my company."  
  
The girls laughed. "As if romeo." Tabathia laughed. " That's got to be the worse pick up line of all times."  
  
"What?" Pietro asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, and white hair? Come'on you're expose to dye you're hair black or brown, there's plenty of time for white when your old... or are you a 70 year old man, cause if you are, I really need to respect my elders better." Amara says with a smile.  
  
"Come'on girls, lets go. Ahm so sick of this place right now." Rogue says walking over to them. Gambit follows wet and pissed. "What? Now yer stalkin meh?" Rogue asked noticing Gambit behind her.  
  
"Chere, yea owe gambit an apology."  
  
"Fahne, Ahm sorry Ah didn't order somethin that'd stain and was sticky!" The girls storm off. Gambit and Pietro stare at each other before following them.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed. And chapter 3 should be longer and better. Because the girls are going to kick some ass. Lov'en Kim 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Title- Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 3: Enough  
  
The girls walk away but Pietro grabs hold of Amara's shoulder and spins her around. "Hey, don't you know who I am?"  
  
"Ha! I don't care. Don't you know who I am?" Amara fires back.  
  
"A mouthy bitch?"  
  
"You don't have any respect for royalty at all do you! I'm a princess! Now release me." Amara commands.  
  
"Yea girls be rude fillies. Gambit want an apology." Gambit says watching Rogue.  
  
"This is not how I wanted to spend my 17th birthdays guys..." Kitty frowns and looks at Rogue in a pleading way.  
  
"Alright Kit. I agree. I'm so sick of this, how about you girls?" Tabathia asks with a smirk and a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"More then enough." Wanda says.  
  
"I so knew this was a bad idea, i should have stayed home with mom and dad but noo.."Kitty shakes her head. "You always get me into stuff like this, that's why I love you guys!" Kitty laughs and Tabathia starts it.  
  
"Why don't you let our friend go and we'll go easy on you?" Tabathia asks as she rubs her hands to gather.  
  
"No way, what's a bunch of girls going to do." In the time it took Pietro to roll his eyes Tabathia had thrown several little bombs at him and Amara and gotten out of the way just in time. Pietro growled getting up, ash on his face and in his white hair. "That does it." He lunges at Amara but stops finding her in her magma form.  
  
"Go ahead, grab me, lets see who's hotter." Amara laughs un till her magma form drains on its own.  
  
"Bloody cricky mates, I'm always bailing you out." Pyro laughed playing with the fire he collected from Amara. "Well I think I like this shelia. I can controll'er."  
  
Pietro smirks and runs over tripping Tabathia and then pushing Wanda to the ground, which of course was his biggest mistake since that really pissed her off. Wanda growled standing up. She hexed Pietro and he yelped not being able to run.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Wanda yelled. She hexed a card Gambit threw at her making it go back to himself. He jumped out of the way as it exploded. Pyro and Gambit charged the witch. But Rogue stepped up Gloves off.  
  
"What yea gonna do chere?" gambit asked with a smirk.  
  
"Wouldn't yea rather see?" She did a flip and he moved but not soon enough, her fingers ran over his check and he passed out. Rogue took a rock and charged it.  
  
Rogue was takled to the ground by Sabertooth. She yelped and managed to get her hand on his face. But he didn't pase out. Instead she just got really hairy and he got dizzy, he stumbled around for a minute.  
  
"Oh, yuck! That's not a good look on you Rogue!" Kitty laughed and The girls retreated to her. Kitty grabbed on to Wanda and Amara and Rogue and Tabathia held on to her. They phased through the ground surprising all of the guys.  
  
- In a boarding house not far from Bayville High -  
  
"And Ah just shaved last night." Rogue groaned as she sat on a blanket over the sofa, hey no one wanted to clean up animalish hair off the sofa!, Kitty laughed.  
  
"So are we going back there?" Amara asks coming out of the bathroom in a robe and her hair up in a towel.  
  
"Of course we are! Why shouldn't we?" Tabathia asks.  
  
"Well-" Kitty gets cut off by Amara.  
  
"She's right. We can't let those guys keep us from the club.  
  
"So we're going back Friday?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Hey, its not like the place is empty, besides, they won't think we'll be coming back." Wanda says with a smile.  
  
"Actually, Ah told Gambit we go every Friday." Rogue says with a shrug.  
  
"That's ok." Wanda says. "We can just fight them again."  
  
"Sounds good to meh." Rogue nods.  
  
"What happened with you and Gambit?" Tabathia asked smirking. The girls gather around watching Rogue.  
  
"Nothin. He bought meh a diet sprite den asked meh ta go ta the back wit hem. The creep." Rogue rolls her eyes.  
  
"Oh, that is such a guy!" Tabathia says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of those guys?" Kitty asks crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kit, Ahm off ta bed." Rogue yawns. "Hopefully dis hair be gone by the morning. Ahm not goin ta school if not."  
  
"Night Rogue. Night Everyone." The girls went to their rooms to go to bed.  
  
- At Magnetos club -  
  
"The girls did what to you all exactly?" Erik asks looking at the four men.  
  
"One of them throw these bombs at us, then one went all fire on our asses but Pyro saved us from the heat. Umm then this one like, I don't know, I guess cursed or hexed me and I couldn't use my powers and Gambits cards went flying back to him. Then the Rogue girl drained Gambit and Sabertooth and got all hairy after Sabertooth. Then they all disappeared in to the ground with the other girls powers." Pietro explains his hands moving almost as fast as light to make up for the slow way he had to talk.  
  
"Dat sums it up." Gambit nods.  
  
"These girls could be a very big help or a very big problem. I doubt they will return here though." Erik says with a sigh.  
  
"Da fillie told Gambit dey come every friday. Dey don't scare easy, dey be back Friday, Gambit bet 10k on it."  
  
"Oh you are so on Gambit. 10 K says they don't come back." Pietro smirks.  
  
"5k say's Pietro losses." Pyro says to Sabertooth.  
  
"Yer on." Sabertooth smirks.  
  
"Well, if everyone is done bidding, I want extra security at the doors. If these ladies do show up. I want to know." Erik nods and they get up leaving.  
  
"Erik, the girl, is it-" Ravens cut off by a slap.  
  
"It can't be." He growls.  
  
"Of course." Raven says turning and leaving.  
  
- Friday Night -  
  
"See hommie. Gambit know his girls. Make yer cheek payable ta Gambit." gambit smirks.  
  
"Cockysonofabitch." Pietro says so fast Gambit cant hear.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you so did enjoy the chapter, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'm not sure about couples right now. But I will say it's going to get intresting. And I think thats to say the least. Well review please and I'll update quicker. Lov'en Kim Johnston

Rogue14- Thanks. I know. Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I proble wont update unless I get a few more reviews on this story. And thanks for yours. My fave chapter is gettting closer. I have up to chapter 7 done and 7 is my fave. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Title- Of love and Hate  
  
By- Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 4: Pit Bulls  
  
Wanda and Tabathia headed in first. The first thing the girls had noticed was the tight security. Kitty ,Amara and Rogue followed. The guards let them past no sweat once they paid their $20.00 each and got a stamp.  
  
"Maybe we are just imagining it." Amara said to Kitty.  
  
"No way. This place is packed up tighter then a drug dealers cocaine." Tabathia said and looked around.  
  
"Notice anything strange girls?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Its almost empty." Kitty whispered. "Maybe we should go?"  
  
"No way, and let them win." Tabathia rolls her eyes. "I so don't think so."  
  
"Lets go take a seat." Wanda says heading for the tables.  
  
"Well,well,well... Look who stopped by, you know, you all coast me 10k." Pietro says.  
  
"Oh, to fix the hole in you over inflated ego?" Kitty asked in false sympathy.  
  
"Real smart." Pietro sinkers.  
  
"What do you all want?" Rogue asks as Pyro, Victor, Gambit and a 'nother guy circled them.  
  
"Erik wants to meet you all." The new man said. "My name's Piotr, he asked me to show you to his office."  
  
"Well, that seems easy enough, so why does it take 5 guys? Do you all get lost?" Tabathia asked earning an elbow from Amara.  
  
"Yea know, this isn't away ta get a girls trust." Rogue says crossing her arms.  
  
"Just follow the man." Sabertooth growls pushing rogue towards Piotr.  
  
"If it didn't take so damn long fer dat fur ta go away, Ah'd drain yer fuckin ass." Rogue growls and kicks Sabertooth hard in the gut, causing him to double over slightly.  
  
"Ladies, please do reframe from harming the help, good help is so hard to find, we had to hire these goons." Raven says appearing. "Now please follow me and watch the pit bulls, they've been know to hump legs." Raven rolls her eyes as the guys glare. The girls smirk and follow Raven.  
  
The 5 girls enter a office at the top of a set of stairs. "hello ladies, please take a seat. I've heard a great deal about you five over the week. And I must admit I'm impressed. I never thought five girls could give my men a run for their money such as you did."  
  
"Yer boys need ta get people trained." Rogue snaps.  
  
"We're looking into it." raven smirks and Erik rolls his eyes.  
  
"You're not the first to suggest such a thing, Rogue." Erik smiles. "And I fear not the last. I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'll make my offer now. join me." He looks at their half surprised faces. "Of course I wouldn't expect a answer today, or tomorrow. but the next time you come to my club, I'll send Raven to great you."  
  
The girls exchange looks. "Sorry, but I don't think we'll be coming back." Tabathia says and they get up heading to the door.  
  
"Then I'll be forced to send someone to your boarding house." Erik says and they continue walking out.  
  
"They are fireballs aren't they?" Raven asks smirking.  
  
"Yes, and loyal to each other. if they refuse that will be a good thing."  
  
"But, how loyal can one be if held against their own will?" Raven asks sitting on Erik's desk.  
  
"Loyal for the sake of life my dear."  
  
"And who will you take?"  
  
"The small girl looks easiest. But which ever we can."  
  
"Pyro could easily take the fire girl."  
  
"Yes. He could."  
  
"The others... their powers or talents get in the way."  
  
"So its settled. The fire girl if they refuse." Erik nods. Go tell the boys."  
  
"Yes sir." raven says getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Raven found the guys in the back playing poker. "Figures as much. Erik has made the deal, it seems they will refuse. If that happens the flame girl will be taken, unless the jobs to big for you Pyro?"  
  
"... No I can handle it." Pyro says after a moment of thought.  
  
"Good." Raven says and looks to Gambit. "You'll go to their boarding school on Friday to collect their answer. If its no then that night You'll all go, minus Sabertooth and Piotr, to collect the flame girl. Is this understood?"  
  
"Aye." Pyro says with a nod.  
  
"Sure." Pietro rolls his eyes.  
  
"Oui. Gambit read yea loud and clear blue lady." he smirks as she walks off annoyed. "Royal Flush."  
  
A/N: Ok so how's it going? How do you like the story? Are you all reviewing? you'd better! I'll sick the pit bulls on you all! Lov'en Kim 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Title- Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 5- Mall  
  
-Saturday-  
  
Amara laughed coming out of Target at the local mall. Wanda and Rogue had been huddled togeather so as not to touch anything pink.  
  
"So were are we going now girls?" Tabathia asked with a smile.  
  
"Food court!" Amara, Kitty, Rogue, Wanda and tabathia all exclamed running to the food court in a race. The five seperated to get what the wanted. Tabathia headed over to Burger King to get a kids meal and a icey. "Hey, you Tabathia?" A voice called. "I don't belive I've had the pleasure of meating you." The boy said. He was around Tabathia's age with brown hair and a smirk plastered on his face." I'm Bobby, or Ice Man."  
  
"Oh gee I couldn't have ever lived with out meating you. Why don't you just take me now." Tabathia said in a monotone voice as she over acted in hand movements. People stared at her and Bobby blushed slightly.  
  
"Um.. Thats not why I'm here."  
  
"Oh really, cause I'm sure they have a storage room." She rolls her eyes.  
  
"I'm here on behalf of Magneto. He really wants you all to join up with us. Come on think of it, he owns this town. He can get you anything you ever wanted."  
  
"Really? Cause I doubt he can." Tabathia says with a hint of sourrow in her voice and eyes. "Cause if it were that easy, I'd have gotten what I wanted years ago." She placed her order and waited.  
  
"Come on. What couldn't Magneto get? A huge house, servents, money, anything!"  
  
"I don't want meteral things. I want my family. And thats just not going to happen."  
  
"But, you'll get a new one!"  
  
"Read between the lines." Tabathia holds up her three finly nail polished fingers. "And go screw you're self."  
  
"You are a fireball huh?"  
  
"No thats Magma, I'm..." Tabathia smiles and holds out her hand. Bobby holds out his and Tabathia drops a bomb in it. Bobby yelps and throws it into the trash, which blows up."... A bomb." She takes her tray and leaves.  
  
Amara steped over to the mexican restrant and looked over the menu. The line was pretty long but hey the food was to good! She was snaped out of her food daydream by a fimilar voice."G'Day Shelia."  
  
"Oh god, what do you want?" amara asked placing her hands on her hips and taping her clean sparkling white tenashoes. "Are you like following me or something?"  
  
"Actually, Yeah." Pyro laughs. "Yea know yer cute when your in shock." He adds looking her over. Amara blushed and turned her back to him.  
  
"Why are you here?" She demands turning back around once her face cools down.  
  
"To try and get you to join shelia."  
  
"My names Amara."  
  
"Good, cause I forgot." Pyro grins lopsided. Amara covers her mouth and laughs. "yea have a nice laugh shelia."  
  
"Amara."  
  
"I remember." Pyro laughs. "So given any thought to Magzys offer?"  
  
"Oh so thats why you're here." Amara frowns.  
  
"And why else?" He asks slinking a arm around her waist. Amara pulls away and smirks herself.  
  
"I don't know to buy me lunch?"  
  
"Ok mate." Pyro says taking her hand and cutting to the front of the line." Hey'a Jimmy. Give me a #5 with no beans and get my lady friend here whatever she wants."  
  
Wanda looked at the chinesse food and smiled slightly. "I want the #2 with extra soy. And yellow rice. With a thing of Extra sweet and sour chicken and a extra large cherry coke, please." She said to the order taker. The man nodded going to get the order filled.  
  
"Hello Miss." A voice said from behind her. "I assume you remeber me, Piotr."  
  
"Yeah, I remeber you. So what do you want?" Wanda asks crossing her arms.  
  
"Magneto would really like for you to come to the club on Friday to give him your answer on his offer. He is not a man to take no for an answer." Piotr addds.  
  
"Well I'm not a girl to take being stalked and annoyed. So tell him that he can take our answer from before." Wanda narrows her eyes.  
  
"Thats 7.45 miss." The man from the counter said handing her her food.  
  
"She's a friend of Magnetos." Piotr says to him.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Its free miss." The man hurried to fix the misstake and handed her another box of sweet and sour chicken.  
  
"Thanks for the food." Wanda smirks leaving to find the others.  
  
Rogue steped into McDonnalds and raised an eyebrow seeing Gambit standing on the end pole of the line keeper shuffling cards and leting a little girl pick one then place it back. He shuffled it and showed her her card. The girl laughed and Gambit gave her the card.  
  
"'ello Chere. Yea com'er offten?" Gambit asks as Rogue goes to the end of the line. She doesn't answer. "'ello? Yea anorin Gambit Chere?" She clears her throat. "Fahn. Gambit don't need yea ta talk ta talk ta yea." Rogue raised a eyebrow. "Da weathers nice huh?... What yea gettin?" He waits a minute then smiles. " Gambit know a song dat get on everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves, and dis is how it go..Gambit know a song dat get on everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves, and dis is how it go..Gambit know a song dat get on everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves, and dis is how it go....." Rogues eye twitches."Gambit know a song dat -"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Rogue yells turning to face him."WHAT?"  
  
"Chere, yea ok? Gambit wanted ta remind yea ta come ta da club on friday. Magz be waitin fer yer answer."  
  
"May I help you miss?" The order asked.  
  
"kill meh?"  
  
"Sorry miss." The woman laughs.  
  
"Number 2 no onions and a diet sprite ta drink."  
  
"And yae can add it ta by bill Della." Gambit says with a wink to the order.  
  
"Alright Gambit." Della says with a smile.  
  
"Ferget it. Ah suddenly lost my appitite." Rogue says leaving.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
"No way! She said I have a over inflated ego!" Pietro pout to his father.  
  
"Pietro, get the hell to the mall and find Kitty Pryde now." Magneto yells in a commanding voice.  
  
"FINE!" Pietro runs off. In a matter of seconds he stands behind Kitty at Chick-fill-a. "So what are you ordering Kitty?"  
  
"huh! How did you get here!"  
  
"I ran. Thats my power. I'm quick."  
  
"Oh, feel sorry for your girl friend." Kitty smiled sweatly.  
  
"..." Pietros mouth dropped. "Dumbassgirl!" Pietro yelled but it came out to quickly, thankfully and Kitty stared at him.  
  
"What was that a temper tantrum?"  
  
"Never mind. Just go to the club Friday with your answer being yes." Pietro says turning and stomping off.  
  
A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoy. I had fun writing it! Lov'en Kim

Thanks for all the reviews, even if they are only 2!


	6. Chapter 6

Title - Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 6- Amara's Date  
  
The girls all returned to meet up at their favorite table. They sighed and looked around. One was missing. 'Hey, were's Amara?" Kitty asks looking over at the Mexican restraint.  
  
"Ah don't know but Ah think we should go fahnd'er incase one of dose goons grabbed her." Rogue says standing up.  
  
"So they visited all of us huh?" Tabathia says following.  
  
"So why does Magneto want us again?" Amara asked taking her fork and stabbing her salad then dipping it in French salad dressing.  
  
"Well you all really did kick ass the other day. He could surly use you on his side." Pyro says flicking his lighter as he ate at the back booth with Amara. "'Sides, who wouldn't want some shelia's like you five on their team?"  
  
Amara laughed and then her eyes widened as she noticed her four companions entering the restraint. "Hide!" Amara says and pushes the aussie to the ground.  
  
"Hey there you are Amara! Why didn't you eat with us?" Wanda asked looking a little hurt.  
  
"And what's that? You don't eat meat." kitty says pointing to Pyro's food.  
  
"OHHH! Mar mars got a date!" Tabathia says in a squealed.  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Sure, so who is it?"  
  
"NO ONE!"  
  
"Alright, calm down. If you had a date all you had to say was that you were eating with them today." Kitty says. " Come'on our foods getting cold. Just watch out for Magneto's goons Ok Amara? They've all came after us today. Just yell if you need help." Kitty drags the kiss blowing Tabathia out of the restraint.  
  
"Their gone, you can come out now." Amara says looking down at Pyro who laughs getting up.  
  
"That was funny." He says and looks around. "Wanna go someplace eles?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Hum... Boarders?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah. I'm finnished." Amara shrugs and they sneak off.  
  
"So I wonder why she didn't say anything about him." Wanda says and the girls shrug.  
  
"Maybe he's ugly but she couldn't say no." Tabathia suggest.  
  
"Maybe she just didn't want a repeat of last time Tabathia. I mean telling the guy you're her lesbian lover and if he so much as touched your B, you'd kick his butt." Kitty says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey its not my fault the guy couln't take a joke."  
  
"Well with the way you 'kissed' her wouldn't believe?"  
  
"That was a stage kiss!" Tabathia yells.  
  
"Calm down girls." Wanda says shaking her head. "What's wrong Rogue."  
  
"Nothin." Rogue says quickly. ' It was Pyro. How could she be with him?'  
  
"Sure?" Tabathia asks.  
  
"Yeah. Ahm fahn."  
  
"Ok." The girls continue to eat.  
  
"Lets go see if she wants us to wait on her or what."  
  
"Naw, lets just go Wanda. He'll give her a ride." Tabathia smiles.  
  
"Alright." The girls leave.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
"I'm never going after those girls again!" Pietro yells at his father. "That Kitty girl is a innocent looking loud mouth smart ass bitch!"  
  
"She reminds me of someone." Raven says while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Please, I'm nothing compared to her." Pietro snorts.  
  
"You're right, you proble are nothing compared to any of them."  
  
"Dad! Did you hear her?!"  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Magneto yells rubbing his temples." Where's Pyro?"  
  
"He be on a date wit da flame fellie." Gambit says.  
  
"A date?" Magneto asks  
  
"Oui, Gambit didn't stop'em seein as how if he get'er trust..." Gambit smirks as Magneto does the same.  
  
"Maybe he is smarter then I give him credit for."  
  
"Don't count on it. He just likes her becasue she's fire." Pietro snorts. "That's all he thinks about."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up Pietro?" Magneto asks.  
  
"But that was forever ago."  
  
"2 minutes?"  
  
"Hey, its me." Pietro shrugs.  
  
-Boarding House-  
  
"So Amara, how'd your date go?" Wanda asked as Amara walked in.  
  
"Oh.. uh.. ok. I guess." Amara blushes slightly.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Nothing." Amara looks around to see faces that screamed they weren't buying it. "Ok so we made out ... In Victoria Secrets dressing room." Amara winces as all the girls laugh. "The security guard dragged us out... and I was in the latest fashion." The girls crack up even more, Amara hides her face.  
  
"Are you serious!" Tabathia yells. "I so have to meat this guy!"  
  
"Well, I don't think you'll be seeing him." Amara says and waves going to her room.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'd have died if that were me. Can you imagine all of those people staring at her in nothing but her undies?" Kitty asks  
  
"They weren't her's yet." Tabathia says laughing.  
  
"Ok. So what are we gonna do about the club and Magnetos offer?" Rogue asks.  
  
"Should Amara have a say too?"  
  
"We'll ask'er tamarrow Wanda." Rogue says. "Ah don't think we should join'em."  
  
"Me either." Kitty says.  
  
"Well... I don't think we should, I mean we fight the things they do. So why ruin all we've done over the years and join him?" Tabathia asks.  
  
"I don't think any of us are for his team." Wanda says.  
  
"But what about what he'll do?" Rogue asks.  
  
"Hum... We can't hide or agree just because he makes a threat or two." Tabathia says.  
  
"Ahm not sayin that. Ah just wanna point out that he'll do it." Rogue adds. "He's got the power to."  
  
"Then lets go back on Friday and find out what the job deals with." Kitty says looking around at the faces of her friends. "That way we can hear him out and if we don't like it say no. But if it doesn't effect our morals, we can say yes and not have to worry about his threats."  
  
"I agree." Wanda nods. Rogue and Tabathia nod too.  
  
"Then it's settled." Amara says having been listening the whole time.  
  
A/N: Ok so likely or not. Tried to add some humor but, it may just appeal to me. Lov'en Kim 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Title- Of love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Cahpter 7- Pyro  
  
Rogue sat in her english class trying to look intrested. It wasn't working since the teacher keept calling on her to answer questions, she knew the answers too. The intercom came on with a loud screatch. " Mrs. Rachel, send Miss Rogue to the office, her brother is here to see her."  
  
Rogue gathered her stuff and left the room. ' Since when da Ah have a brother?' Rogue though on alarm. She opened the doors to the office and was greated by a grinning face.  
  
"G'day sis! Aren't yea glad to see yer brother?" He frowned at her board exression and then threw his arms around her in a hug. "Awe she's just a little ashamed of me is all. I told yea I would make it as the kick'em-in- the-ass clown!" Pyro smiled at the secratary who left the room to 'file' papers.  
  
"What da hell do yea want?!" Rogue growled in a firey whisper.  
  
"Just to remind you that the clubs open on fridays!" Pyro smirks. "Yea look mad sis? Kindof like you wanna kick my ass. But my clown days are over. I'm going to be a scientist now! Hey doesn't this school have a bloody science wing?"  
  
"Just get the hell outta here." Rogue growls.  
  
"So you'll be at the club this friday then sis?" Pyro pulls out his lighter and watches her.  
  
"Well be at the club." Rogue nods.  
  
"Good, dad'll be so proud ta have us all home again." Little did Pyro know his joke was true, at least for one person.  
  
Rogue headed for class but the lunch bell rang. "Ah so fuckin sick of his goons followin meh around!" Rogue yells at the girls. "Ah got called ta da office cause my 'brotehr' was here. It was da flame guy!"  
  
"Pyro?" Amara asked looking a bit confussed.  
  
"Yeah, Pyro Amara." rogue gave he a knowing look.  
  
"Hey, its ok. You told him we'd be there right?" Tabathia asked  
  
"Yeah, Ah did."  
  
"Then they shouldn't bother us anymore." Kitty nods getting the point. The others do too.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
"The shelia agreed ta come." Pyro says as he enters.  
  
"Good. Pyro. I want you to go with Sabertooth to take care of a pest problem." Magneto says. "Don't mess this up. Your future here is looking up, I'd hate to get disapointed."  
  
"Uhh... Yes sir." Pyro gulps and leaves with Sabertooth.  
  
Sabertooth noded for Pyro to follow him down the stairs. He noticed that the flame boy was pretty quiet and alittle pale. He could smell the kids fear and nervousness.  
  
- Pyro's mind-  
  
The pest was a boy named John Deal, he wasn't anything special just a kid moreless. He had red hair and was 17. He lived in a 3 bedroom apartment on the 3 floor with his sister and mother. At the time both were at work. The only one home was John.  
  
Sabertooth entered by breaking in. He didn't want to give him time to call the cops. Victor's a lot of things to me, I use to want to be just like him. Not in looks or anything like that, not even in attitude. He got so much respect from everyone. Well what I use to think was respect. Now I know its just fear.  
  
I'd never been on a hunt before. gambit and Piotr had. But me and Pietro along with a few other oys were said to be to younge. So I was nervouse. And scared. but proud because I got to go before Pietro.  
  
John looked a lot like me. Hell it could have been me. That was the first thing I noticed. victor walked over to him and plainly said ' John Deal, nothin personal kid. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.' He then proceded to slice and dice. Blood flew everywhere and I had to turn my head away to stop the vomit from coming out of my mouth.  
  
' Hey kid? Alrigh?' Victor asked laying a hand on my shoulder. I noticed that this left blood on my new suite. Johns blood. The unlucky bloak who happened to hear the wrong conversation. The bloak that could have damn well been me. And I threw up. Over and over again. Victor held me up and didn't says aword untill I had nothing left to throw up and looked up at him with a tear streaked face he noded and just said ' Comeon kid. Burn the place. Then we can go back and everything'll be fine.' So without thinking of anything besides leaving, I fliked out my lighter and let the flames spread out over the place. I keep them there away from the fire alarm untill we were out. Then in a ocean of fire the whole place was consumed in my fire.  
  
Me and Victor watched the fire. The screams from the lve people filled the air, I blocked them out the best I could and turned my head from the building. I couldn't handle it when the scream of a little girl was heard. I've never been as glad that Sabertooth had the power to sence feeling then I ws at that moment. He lead me off. 'You did it kid, thats all that counts. Magneto'll be happy.' I didn't care what Magneto was. I'd killed people.  
  
And all I wanted to do was forget that it ad happened. But how could I do that? I couldn't get the screams out of my head, the look on John's face as Victor took first strike. The screams of a little girl. The wails of Johns mother and sister who returned just in time not to be in the fire.  
  
I couldn't talk to the guys about it, they didn't think much of me as it was. But I needed to tell someone. So took my sports jacket off and put on a false smile for sabertooth.' Sorry mate, I got a date I almost forgot about. Think he'd mind if I whent?'  
  
'Na, go ahead kid. If he does I got yea.' I never though of Sabertoth as a caring guy, but how couldn't I after that? He knew I was going to tell someone. he just trusted me to tell the right person.  
  
-Boarding house-  
  
Tabathia ran to the door laughing as she raced Kitty."Hello!" She greated then her eyes widened as she seen who it was."Pyro?!"  
  
"Sorry to come so late... Is Amara here?" Pyro asked in a depressing tone.  
  
"No." Kitty says and watched as his eyes lost all their light.  
  
"Alright, sorry." Tabathia shut the door and walked off.  
  
"Pyro, Need to talk? You look really down." Kitty said phasing through the door and stoping him in his tracks.  
  
"I killed them." Pyro whispers and turns to face her with tears in his eyes. "Countless people." He adds. Kitty blinks and fights the urge to run back inside.  
  
"Come'on Pyro." Kitty says taking his arm and guiding him away from the house. She sat him down on the bench." Now what happened?"  
  
A/N: Ok so I know that this wasn't at all hinted to come up but hey you know what I had to give the guys some character. So expect some more of these. I am not updating till I get atleast 5 reviews! No matter how much I want to. This was my favorite chapter and I hope you all like it. just review, even if its a word. Lov'en Kim 


	8. Chapter 8

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
Kitty listened intently as Pyro told her what had happened. He told her everything and tried to hold back tears. "I can't believe I ever bloody well wanted to go on a bloody hunt!" Pyro yelled.  
  
"Why do you work for that man Pyro?" Kitty asked softly.  
  
"Because, he took me in when the world was out to get me." Pyro says his face hardening in thought. "And I just screwed him over. Why the bloody hell did I have to tell you. Now you'll think he's heartless and never join him. And he'll blame me and I bloody well can hope for a death as fast as Johns." Pyro laughed. "I didn't even notice, our names ere even the same. Only mines St. John."  
  
Kitty feelt bad about the fact that he was going to get in trouble. "Pyro, I won't tell the girls. And we'll be there on Friday. If his deal appeals to us we'll join. If not then we wont. But if he asked if you said anything. I'll lie. Its not your fault. And you didn't have to many options about the fire. I can't say what I would have done. But I know I wouldn't hold it against you." Kitty smiles and Pyro tries to. He nods.  
  
"Well I should be going. Sabertooth might have gotten in trouble over me. Thank you shelia." Pyro kisses Kitty's forehead and walks off.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
"Well Pyro, did you have fun on your date?" Magneto asked as Pyro entered.  
  
"Yes." Pyro smiles, flakily.  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear you did so well today. I'm proud of you Pyro. I never though you'd be able to handle it. A very good job." Magneto says patting Pyro's back.  
  
"... Yer proud of me?" Pyro asked looking up at the older man.  
  
"Of course Pyro. I care a great deal for all you boys, this is our family and when someone does well it reflects back on me as well. Why don't you go rest up? Oh one more thing, did you talk to Miss Amara?"  
  
"No, I talked to Kitty Pryde today." Pyro says.  
  
"And?"  
  
"They'll be here Friday to hear you out, but she also said they'd leave if they didn't like it."  
  
"Well what more can I ask. And I assume you told them they'd like it."  
  
"I told her you were a good man, and that you took me in." Pyro says with a nod. "Night Erik." Pyro heads up to his room.  
  
-Boarding house-  
  
A knock on the door caused Rogue to remove herself from the sofa to answer it. Wanda was in the shower and the rest were out shopping.  
  
"Hello?" Rogue asked opening the door but finding no one. She looked around then down. A box sat. Rogue shrugged and picked it up. She looked at the tag.'Kitty.'  
  
"Bloody hell.. Uh this goes with that box Rogue." Pyro says scratching the back of his head. "I promise it wont explode or anything. I just wanted to tell'er thanks. So would you please just give it to her?"  
  
"... Sure. She's out wit da girls right now. But when she gets home I will."  
  
Kitty, Tabathia and Amara walked in the house loaded down with bags from their shopping spree. "Kit, there's a package fer yea in yer room." Rogue says from the kitchen.  
  
"From who"  
  
"Open it." Rogue says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Fine, don't get all snappy at me."  
  
Kitty walked up the steeps to her room and looked around. She spotted the flowers and the box. Kitty gave a puzzled look but sat on the edge of her bed and opened the box, after smelling the daisy's. Kitty gasped at the blue oval shaped diamonds necklace with a matching ring, both in silver. She fingered them before trying them on and finding them the perfect fit. She picked up the card and opened it. Kitty smiled and then frowned. her better judgment told her to tell the girls. but she had promised Pyro she wouldn't. She threw herself down on the bed care full not to crush her daisy's and looked at the celling. 'What to do?'  
  
Rogue left the kitchen and knocked on Kitty's door. Kitty yelled for her to enter so Rogue did. "So kit what'd he get yea?"  
  
"Who?" Kitty asked jumping up and looking a little flushed.  
  
"Pyro. Ah answered da door. And he left da box but fergot yer daisys and had ta come back." Rogue says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, its not what you think Rogue."  
  
"He got yea diamonds? Maybe Ah should go apologiz ta da swamp rat." Rogue jokes sitting down beside Kitty and sniffing the daisys. "Yea know Kit, Ahm not gonna judge yea 'er Amara. But if he's makin out wit her in Victoria's and givin year jewelry... Maybe yea all should talk?"  
  
"It was Pyro?"  
  
"Yeah. Ah don't know how Ah could but Ah could smell'em da day at da mall."  
  
"But, it's nothing like that with me and him. I lisened to him last night when he came over looking for Amara. I could tell something was wrong... I guess I didn't know the full extent of it."  
  
"What do yea mean kit?"  
  
"I told him I wouldn't tell... But I think I have to. And I should tell everyone if I do right?"  
  
"Dats up ta yea Kitty." Rogue says but nods. "We'll all lisen ta yea."  
  
"Will you go round them up please?"  
  
"Sure Kit. Ah think everyone's in da lounge anyway." The girls get up leaving the room to find the rest. Kitty tells the girls about Pyro burning down the apartment because of Magneto and how he really didn't want to, even about the present he left for her. The girls looked shocked, except for Amara who looked a bit angry that he had talked to Kitty and gave her diamonds.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
"So what's it like Pyro?" Pietro asks for the fifteenth time that evening.  
  
"I don't bloody wanna talk about it mate. Trust me its not all we bloody thought it'd be. It's not fun."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Pietro, leave Pyro alone. Pyro, Piotr, and Gambit. Magneto has a job for you three. the cars aren't being delivered on time, go teach them how to read a clock." Raven says standing with her hand son her hips.  
  
Piotr looks at Gambit and then stands up. "me and gambit can handle this." He says Raven shrugs.  
  
"Fine. Then Pyro can get to the hit job you all would have had when you returned. No powers needed. Just a quick shot to the head. I'll even give you my gun kid." Raven throws Pyro her gun. "I know you can shoot one." She hands him a file and smiles. "Burn the information when you'r done Pyro."  
  
Pyro nods slightly and gets up heading for his Thunderburg. "Hey! He gets t go alone? That's not fair. Let me go with him!"  
  
"No Pietro, your father doesn't want you to take hits right now. Now stop being a spoild brat and go get to the Kitty girl."  
  
"I'm not talking to that girl!" Pietro crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
"And why not? Because she told the truth?"  
  
Pietro narrows his eyes and stalks off.  
  
-Pyro-  
  
Pyro flicked his lighter on and off, on and off. He looked out his window and spotted the target. He gulped and got out walking towards the man. The man entered a building through the back and never noticed Pyro. Pyro took aim and fired the guy. The man feel over instantly. The bullet hitting him in the back of the head. Pyro hurried out of the building.  
  
"Well Pyro?" Erik asks raising a eyebrow at the younger mutant.  
  
"He's dead." Pyro gulps.  
  
"Good. I knew you could be trusted Pyro. Is something wrong? You look a little ill."  
  
"Maybe sir."  
  
"Well go lay down and get rested up. I must be working you to hard Pyro in the 10 years you've been under my care never have I had to worry about you being sick."  
  
"I think I'm just tired is all." Pyro says and fakes a yawn. "Night Magneto."  
  
Pyro closed the door to his room and slid down the door. He would have cried but he didn't have anymore tears. "You killed him mate. You actually killed him." Pyro says in a shaky voice and holds the gun losely in his left hand while running his right through his hair. "Its not getting any easyer. And yera bloddy murder." Pyro runs to the bathroom and loses the rest of his meal from yesterday morning. He splashes cold water on his face and fights back memories. "How could she ever bloody well love you now? Yer a murder! A bloody cold blooded murder! A mobster, a monster." Pyro slams his fist in to the reflection of himself and watched as the blood flowed down his hands and unlike fire, burned him. He hissed in pain and wondered if it was a good thing he still could feel.  
  
"Hey kid you alright?" Logan asked breaking in at the smell of Pyro's blood.  
  
"In 'ere Logan. Fine. A bloody acident is all." Pyro said holding his hand. "It's not so bad."  
  
"Its deep kid. Go get stiched up." Logan walks Pyro down to the medical part of the building. "You know, Magneto's been bragin he may just have to let me or sabertooth retire next year with the way your coming along." Logan smirks. "Your gonna put me out of a job kid.'  
  
-Boarding House : Wednesday-  
  
Tabathia greets the girls and smiled as she thins up something to do. "Hey girls, lets go see a movie. I don't care what as long as it has some hotties in it!" The girls agree and they leave.  
  
Tabathia and the girls walked out fanning themselves. Tabathia stops as she spots Bobby talking to older men. She watches then tells them she'll be back at the house in a few. They nod leaving her. Tabathia walks over towards Bobby and her mouth drops as she sees her father standing beside him buying drugs. "So this is how you spend the money I send mama dad? To buy drugs?! I can't believe you!" Tabathia fights back tears.  
  
"Tabathia, honey. Why don't you just leave?" Mr. Smith asks as he looks from Bobby to her.  
  
"Your Tabathia's father?" Bobby asked in shock  
  
"can Magneto give me a new father Bobby? Because if he can, I'll join in a second." Tabathia turns and runs off hideing her face and not caring when she runs into people.  
  
"Maybe I should meet this Magneto." Mr Smith smirks.  
  
"Why?" Bobby asked half in discust.  
  
"Because I'm sure I can convince my daughter to join... for a price." Bobby glares at the man but nods slightly.  
  
-Pyro's Room: Thursday-  
  
Pietro opened the door after waiting 5 minutes and Pyro still not answering. He smirked as he walked over to Pyros bed and slowly pulled back the covers yelling where Pyros ear would be. "He you sexy thing you, how bout a kiss for your lover?!" He frowned not finding Pyro but clothes and pillows from where his messy friend had 'cleaned' his room. Pietro frowned again as he scaned the room then made his way back to the door to turn on the light.  
  
'When aren't Pyro's blinds open?' Pietro questioned as the though hit him. Pietro scanned the room after he flicked on the light and did a double take seeing Pyro sitting in the corner of the room with a bandaged hand and a bottle of hard liquor beside him, empty. 'Since when does Pyro sit in corners? Drink anything besides soda? And when does he get hurt?!'  
  
"Hey Pyro? Pyro?" Pietro walks over and kneels in front of Pyro.  
  
"...Pietro?" Pyro asked in a groggy voice his bloodshot eyes looking into Pietro's blue ones.  
  
"Yeah its me. Are you ok man? You look really bad."  
  
"... I don't know."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go run you a hot shower and then clean off your bed so you can get some rest, you know, you aren't me, you need your beauty sleep." Pietro jokes and runs into the bathroom starting the shower. He walked back out and found some clean clothes for Pyro to wear and a few towels. He lied then across the counter in the bathroom and Helped Pyro into the bathroom himself. Pietro pulled Pyro's jacket off and helped him with his shirt before Leaving and shutting the door behind him. Pietro started to clean off the bed and in 2 minutes the place was pretty much spotless.  
  
Pietro ran down to his dad's office and waited impatiently for his father to get off the phone. "Dad,theressomethingwrongwithPyro."  
  
A/N: Ok so that's pretty long huh? Well I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review or I will be forced to never update this again. Thank you! Kisses  
  
I'm SOOOO happy my goal was 2k words and I got over it! Oh yeah! Sorry bout that. Hehehehe. Just happy.  
  
Lil Missa Mary- Blows kiss hey hon, decide to write you a little message in my A/N. How's it going? Lol.

OK So I lied last chapter. But I'm Sad. I'm going to upload this chapter and in 3 days the chapter 9. Then I'm not uploading anymore till I have 6 from this and chapter 9(Together.) Understand? I hope I get atleast that.


	9. Chapter 9

Title- Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 9- Love or Hate?  
  
"What Pietro? I can't understand you when you talk so fast." Magneto snapped at his son.  
  
"Dad, something is really wrong with Pyro. And its not that he's just tired!"  
  
"Why do you say this?"  
  
"Because, dad, just trust me. Me and Pyro have been best friends since we meet. Remember having to drag us apart on vacation?" Pietro takes a seat. "Somethings really wrong with him. I found him drunk in his room, hell he didn't even have the blinds up!"  
  
"That is unusual for Pyro..." Magneto taps his fingers against his desk. "Hum..."  
  
"He's in the shower now. Why not let him rest today?"  
  
"Very well Pietro, but you must go to the boarding house and talk to Amara and Kitty."  
  
"... For Pyro alright. But one more of that girls remarks and I swear she's gonna get told off."  
  
"Very well Pietro." Magneto smirks.  
  
"And will you look in on Pyro later on? Make sure he didn't droned in the shower?"  
  
"I'll go personaly." Erik nods and Pietro runs off.  
  
-Boarding house-  
  
Bobby knocks on the door and runs over his speach in his head. He waited un till the door opened and smiled seeing Tabathia. "What do you want? Just because my dad does drugs doesn't mean I do."  
  
"Actually... Can you come out here?" Bobby says seeing Kitty and Amara watching him from the window.  
  
"... Sure." Tabathia follows Bobby to his car. "What?"  
  
"Your father has a meeting with Magneto today, I thought you'd like to know. Since he says he can get you to join, I told Magneto about last night and he told me to come tell you. And invite you to the meeting."  
  
"... I want to go."  
  
"Alright. Then be ready by 5:00 ok?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No tricks right?"  
  
"No tricks. You all are still coming Friday right?"  
  
"Yeah." Tabathia nods.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 5 then." Bobby goes to get in his car.  
  
"Pickin up girls Bobby?" Pietro asked as he 'apeared'.  
  
"Magneto told me to invite her to a meeting today."  
  
"Oh, Hey are you going streight back?"  
  
"... yeah..?"  
  
"Remind my father to check on Pyro. And see if you can get anything out of him. The guys a mess." Tabathia watched Pietro's face show concern and Bobby nodded.  
  
"So why are you here Pietro?" Tabathia asked.  
  
"To see Miss Amara and... Kitty." Pietro says making Tabathia laugh at his tone of voice and the way he slumped down. "Though I'd rather talk to the wall then her."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kitty says as she walks out side having heard Pietro. "How about I phase you into a wall?"  
  
"Whatever." Pietro snorts. "Where's Amara?"  
  
"Right here." Amara says coming up behind him. "Why?"  
  
"Wanna go do something?"  
  
"Who?" Amara asks.  
  
"You, me...and Sigh Kitty."  
  
"What?" Kitty asked raiseing and eyebrow.  
  
"Movies, arcade, Japan? " Pietro shrugs.  
  
"How would we get to Japan?" Kitty asks.  
  
"I'd carry you both." Pietro puffs out his chest some.  
  
"Yeah right. I think I can lift more then you can." Kitty says with a laugh.  
  
"Hey the only reason I'm here is because... Never mind. Can you just not insult me for one day?" Pietro snaps. "I'm being nice."  
  
"And so am I." Kitty says crossing her arms.  
  
"Iswearifitwasn'tformyfatherI'dbehomeseeingwhatthehellwaswrongwithoneofmyon lyfriends Pyro." Pietro grumbles out at full speed except the last part.  
  
The girls blinked completle lost. "What about Pyro?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Pyro's, I don't know what's wrong with Pyro. My father is expose to check in on him to make sure he didn't drown after I left him in the shower this morning." Pietro runs a hand through his hair, he looks worried then smiles. "So we going to Japan or not?"  
  
"No. Lets go to the arcade." Amara says.  
  
"You two go ahead. I'm not in a going out mood." Kitty says and smiles.  
  
"Suite yourself." Pietro says picking Amara up and running off at his full speed.  
  
Kitty walked inside and picked up the phone. She dialed the club and waited for a answer." Hello, this is Kitty Pryde, is Magnetos in?" kitty holds and then gulps once magneto answers.  
  
"Yes?" Magneto said with a sigh.  
  
"This is Kitty Pryde, Um... is it alright if I check up on Pyro? I heard he's sick."  
  
"Well of course it would be alright my dear. Actually I've been so busy I haven't got a chance to go check on him. But when you come over I'll lead the way and check on him myself as well."  
  
"Alright. Thanks. I'll be over in a few."  
  
"See you then My dear." Magneto and Kitty hang up.  
  
-Coffee House-  
  
Wanda sat reading the newest addition to her favorite magma issue. She sipped on her capacino and read the issue. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"  
  
"Why?" Wanda asked looking up at Piotr. "Magneto want it to work for him?"  
  
"No. I wish to seat with you and talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Well that narrows it down."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because, Magneto wishes us to let you all get to know us."  
  
"So he sends you to stalk us."  
  
"If you want to call it that."  
  
"I do. So what should I know about you thats going to change my mind?"  
  
"I guess that he wishes me to tell you why I work for him."  
  
"Ok so shoot."  
  
"I work for Magneto because my sister was very sick and we could not afford for her to be taken care of. He made sure she was taken care of and helped my family get out of proverty. I work for him so I can support my family and repay him for his help."  
  
"Well I guess thats reasonable. But do you kill for him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"..I didn't expect the truth."  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
"Why do you kill for him?"  
  
"Because he helps me. Besides, he is in the spot he is today not because he is weak. Magneto is a very genuros man and people try to take advantage of him. But he refuses to let that happen, for all of our sakes. He has given me a home and food that I never could have had in Russian and has saved my life and my parents. I've lived with Magneto and the rest since I was 14, thats 8 years now. Pyro has lived with him since he was 8. His mutain powers apeared earlier and he was disowned and left to die in the outback by a group of anti mutants, after they beat him. But Pyro is a very lively person, or has been up untill this week. And everyone is worried about him. Expecialy Pietro."  
  
"Why?" Wanda had long ago closed her book and was lisening intently to Piotr.  
  
"Because we are like a family. We watch out for each other. All of the guys and girls of Magnetos. Pietro is taking it the worst because he and Pyro have been friends since he was 7. 10 years now. they are inseperable. No matter how many jokes are directed towards each other."  
  
"So its like a family there?"  
  
"Yes. A large, loud, unruly family."  
  
"Sounds fun actually."  
  
"It is very entertaining."  
  
-Boarding House-  
  
Rogue noticed with a frown everyone had left her. She was trying to think up something to do but was having no luck. The doorbell rang. And she gladly answered it.  
  
"'ello Chere!"  
  
"'ello Swamp rat." Rogue rolls her eyes.  
  
"Hum, dat not a nice pet name petitie."  
  
"Good den maybe it'll get mah point across."  
  
"..Non." Gambit smirks. "Gambit brough movies!"  
  
"... Ahm scared ta ask... What ones?"  
  
"He got, lets see well Gambit wasn't sure what tikkled chere's fansy so'e got somethin fer all ages." Gambit holds out Lion King 1 1/2. "Its one of da Jubilees favorites."  
  
"Ah hate ta admit it but ahve been wantin ta watch it ta." Rogue lets gambit in.  
  
A/N: ok so I hope you all are liking all the stuff Im writting because I know I am having so much fun! And yeah, I know I didn't put the Pyro and Kitty scene in here but I'm saving it for next chapter. Sorry for the spelling everyone! I went through and looked for red underlines, b/c if not it changes the dialog and I don't want that. Lov'en Kim

Review answers:

RikaTabathiaStarr-(Review for Ch.4) Its actually going to be a lot of things. Lol. Thanks(Chapter 5) Yeah Magneto is kindof incharge of the town. But as The Son of Logan and Ororo suggested I'm going to add King Pin, except I don't know much about King Pin Lol, Wanda finds out in chapter 12, that her father is MAgneto and all that. Rogue and Mystique... Well I have a twist but I don't know if anyon has read the comic so I don't want to confuse everyone. In a What IF comic my Marvel, Of Course, there is a comic called Quicksilver, at it tells about Pietro, it doesn't match everything in Evolution but I've already cut some things out of that and added it to my story. So yeah. Nightcrawler will come in later. Smiles . (Chapter 7) No, I don't see why you'd think that, so if you could explain? No one knows. Mystique had her suspesions as did Magneto...(Chapter 8) Because Bobby has to. He has to let MAgneto know someone has a offer for him... Now the questioon is is Magneto going to lisen and give him the light of day? Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to R&R!

Rogue14- lol. I hate that song but it doesn't get on my nerves even after 10 minutes, so its wrong. Lol. Thanks for the review!

steph14wales- I'm glad you like the story! Thanks.

kageneko17- Guys stop acting like asses? Hummm... I don't think thats possible(Sorry any guys!) Actually yes they start to act better soon.lol.Thanks

The Son of Logan and Ororo-(Chapter 7 review) I'll do the King Pin so long as you tell me if I do something wrong. I don't know hardly a thing about him, except whats in the movie Daredevil and thats not much! No, Xavier isn't alive and isn't in the fic David... I personaly like Lucus better.Lol. But thats because I think he's cuter. Lucus may be in it but I doubt Juggernaut. (Chapter 8) I haven't read that comic. Have you read the what if comic called Quicksilver? Because I plan on using some information from there and I was wondering if you, or anyone besides me, has read it. Its great really! So if not email me and I'll tell you all about it, even type the words up if you want.Lol. I'm all for spreading info! i have the first of the Rogue series too and a few others the futur ones, thouh my personal favorites are the oldies!, I think I'm going to use them to. So yes Elizabeth should be showing up too! Thanks for the reviews! Please continue R&Ring.


	10. Chapter 10

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 10- Kiro  
  
Pyro was laying on his cleaned off bed, even with new sheets and comforters, in only his boxers. His red orange hair still wet from his shower. He mentally noted he'd never seen Pietro so freaked out by anything. He'd have to thank him later, the shower did help some, and knowing someone cared enough to help him out, well it was starting to end his thoughts of death.  
  
He raised his head as someone knocked on the door."It's open." He yelled and Magneto and Kitty walked in. Magneto smiled seeing him looking better.  
  
"Pietro was concerned and apparently has posted the word all over town to check on you." Magneto says as he led Kitty inside.  
  
"Hey Shelia. Consigned? I'm touched. And you to Magneto. Sorry yea had to come all the way up here."  
  
"Not at all Pyro, but I believe I should leave young people to being young?" He smiles slightly and leaves shutting the door behind him. kitty blushes slightly and looks around.  
  
"Why's it so dark in here?" Kitty asks flicking on the light. Pyro closes his eyes tightly and covers them with a hand. "Oh, sorry!"  
  
"No big deal Kitty." Pyro says and lets his eyes adjust to the light.  
  
"Wow, you don't looks so good." Kitty says then blushes again. "Sorry I-"  
  
"Geez between you and Pietro I bloody well feel great." Pyro teased.  
  
"He was really worried about you."  
  
"I know." Pyro says looking down. "I just don't wanna bloody tell'em that I feel bad for doing what Magneto asks."  
  
"Why do you do it anyways?" Kitty asks.  
  
"You don't understand, I doubt you would either shelia, your family looked nice." Pyro says with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Magz and the rest are my family. And they're all I bloody got. They've given me all I bloody have too. And saved my life countless times, Pietros too." Pyro smirks.  
  
"I guess if I were in your spot I'd have a hard choice to make." Kitty says sitting on the bed. Fingering her ring. "Thanks for the gift Pyro."  
  
"Yer welcome shelia."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"... Had a hit last night, a loner." Pyro watches as Kitty's face goes to shocked. "I'm sorry Kitty. I know you'll never wanna be anything with me know. Who'd wanna? I've never bloody well be good at anything so why didn't I just stick with fire?" Pyro laughs vaigly remembering one of Pietros jokes from a few weeks ago. "I'm a bloody monster. And-" Pyro's cut off by a kiss on the lips from Kitty. He blinks then kisses her back laying her down beside him.  
  
(Adult situations rising wink wink)  
  
"Pyro, I, I like you." Kitty says and takes his hands in hers. "I don't like you killing people, and it tears me up to know that I can't just say forget him! But I can't just forget you. So I guess I'll have to live with you being a killer... And that's the only thing that hurts less then the idea of never giving you a shoot."  
  
A/N: Ok so this is really really really really short, and I'm so sorry but I wanna do a few shorter chapters and get the first set of couples up. Oh yeah and the day is Thursday and one more couple will be coming up today, two on Friday and the other Saturday. Things to look forward to: One, Wanda finding out who her father is and who her brother is, and Magnetos reaction to this all. Two, A big 'family' picnic. Three, more of your favorite emotions. Four, the couples coming together. And That's all coming up with in the next 5 chapters, or less! And I've decided this will be a long story! Much lov'en Kim!

Review answers:

kageneko17- Yeah, but they get better! I promise! Thanks

GambitGirl2008- Thanks. I apreatiate the good words.They make feel like I can actually write, Lol.

Kitty Pryde2- Yeah, I like that part, I hope Mary does too! Wait, I have to email her this story don't I? Uhhhh...

A/N: I'm sick of waiting for reviews, so for the next three days I wont post another chapter then on friday or saturday I'll upload chapter 11, and so forth, unless I get atleast 3 reviews per chapter. I think its reasonable. Love you all no matter how many of you there are! Kim.


	11. Chapter 11

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 11- Tabby  
  
Tabathia and Bobby entered Magnetos office after Mr. Smith had entered a few minutes before. Magneto nodded for Tabathia to take a seat beside her father.  
  
"Now, Mr. Smith. I do not believe that you should and can make you your daughters mind. I believe the only way I want her to join is through her own will. But if you really think you can change her mind, we will discuss that now." The conversation was heading down hill very fast for Mr. Smith, and he knew it as well as anyone. After a hour of listening to a b/s deal that Mr. Smith made up about needing money for Tabathia's mothers hospital bills and her drugs, not his of course, and how the money Tabathia sent wasn't enough and if she could work for Magneto she'd get enough to help her mother... Magneto found himself considering smashing the mans face in with a hammer and Tabathia was near tears. Bobby was keeping her steady but wanting nothing more then to kill the SOB. Neither Magneto or Bobby acted on the action, they didn't have time. Instead Pietro ran in not caring about some meeting his father was in, until he seen who all it was with.  
  
"Pietro!" Magneto growled pissed off even more. "Get the hell out of my office!"  
  
"Uhhh.. Sorry sir." He apologized to Mr. Smith and ran out quickly.  
  
"oh it was no big deal. A lackey?" Mr. Smith asked suddenly confident he was going to get the deal made, he even flopped his feet on Magneto's table... Bobby smirked slightly knowing no one propped their feet there.  
  
"Remove your feet before I remove them for you, permanently. He was my SON. Of course as I can see perfectly children mean nothing to you. You're willing to give your child to me as if I was God himself. Well Mr. Smith, I regret to inform you, I have made a deal with your daughter already. And if she joins, I'll see to it her MOTHER is well taken care of. But you on the other hand..." He smirks slightly already planning the mans death. "Logan, show Mr. Smith to the door." Magneto wave in Logan.  
  
"With pleasure. Com'on Bub." Logan grabbed up Mr. Smith by the collar and 'escorted' him out of the building.  
  
"Bobby, see to it that Miss. Smith is taken back to the boarding house safely, once she is ready to leave."  
  
"Yes sir." Bobby leads Tabathia out of the room. And down the hall to his own to talk to her, in private.  
  
-Pietro and Amara: Before Pietro goes to his father-  
  
"So, I was wondering, ever gone out with a princess before?" Amara asked blushing slightly.  
  
"No... But there is a first chance for everything." He smirked and leaned down kissing her on the lips. After a few they break apart and Amara smiles then frowns.  
  
"Pietro... Everyone but Rogue seems to agree that we should join... But even if they say no... Could I still join?"  
  
"Well of course Amara." Pietro laughed. "We wouldn't turn a catch like you down."  
  
"Really?" Amara smiles.  
  
"Yeah. So what about Wanda?"  
  
"She seems to want to join. I think she really wants to, to find out who her family is. She was put in a mental hospitial as a child because of her gift, she doesn't remember any of her family, she was too young. She wants to know why they did it and how come they didn't come back for her. She use to hate them but now... She says she just wants answers to tough questions."  
  
"... Really?" Pierto gulps and stands up. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"How am I expose to get home?" As soon as the question left her mouth she was standing outside the boarding house mouth open. "Ooohhh." She laughed heading inside.  
  
-Boarding House-  
  
"What other movie did yea bring Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked munching on popcorn, on the left side of the couch curled up in a comfier and with a glass of ice tea between her and the arm rest. She watched as a smirk spread across Gambits face as he pulled out Lord OF The Rings: Return Of The King, Princess Bride, Father of the Bride and Moulin Rouge. "Yeah, great choices." She rolled her eyes. "Ah guess ahm gonna have ta go with... Humm... First 'er last."  
  
"Den Gambit say da last." He got up off the right side of the couch and opened the PS2 replacing Lion King 1 1/2 with Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Gambit likes musicals?" Rogue laughed, she loved the movie yes but a guy liking it... Ok so it shows skin.  
  
"It 'mind Gambit of 'Nawlans.' He winks and Rogue rolls her eyes sinking lower in the couch. He laughed and got himself settled down as the movie started.  
  
"Hey! I'm back Rogue! Ohhhhhhh... Hello gambit." Amara winked at Rogue who rolled her eyes.  
  
"We're just watchin a movie Amara. Wanna join?"  
  
"No, three's a crowd." She waved heading to her room.  
  
Gambit had caught the attitudes between the girls and smirked slightly but continued to watch the movie. His mind trying to figure out how to win the girl. He yawned and tugged on Rogues cover. "'xcuse yea!"  
  
"Gambit collllldddddd." He chimed chattering his teeth as a effect, he gave her puppy dog eyes and she rolled her own eyes then moved so he could steal some covers. But he had another idea and slide right up besides her gaining a growl and a bruise on the side of the head, but he didn't move, partly because he couldn't see straight!  
  
A/N: Ok so I decided to do the King Pin. I don't know a thing about King Pin except from the movie Daredevil, so if he is off I'm sorry. And I will use bullseye. So I guess it's a slight crossover. But no daredevil.smiles Much thanks to reviewers! Next chapter: They answer Magnetos question, someone(s) is killed but you don't find out who till later, a fluffy scene, uhhh... someone tries to kill them selves along with the picnic part 1 and Wanda's family reunion. A loooonnnngggg chapter next time people!

jess-sugarhigh - Yeah its now a Kiro. Lol. Glad you enjoyed! Keep reviewing!

Rebecca - Thanks, hope you enjoy.

A/N: Ok so you get 2 updates instead of one for three days! SO REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 12- Answers  
  
Rogue had kicked Gambit out around 1am, Wanda had came home about 2am, Kitty was staying over at Pyro's and Tabathia was staying at Bobby's, and Amara was asleep the whole time. Thats how Thursday ended. But friday speed by, school seemed to not even go on and before long it was clubing time. The girls chated on the way there and agreed to join. Of course Rogue wasn't happy about this but what could she do? Let her friends go alone? No way in hell!  
  
They lisened to Magneto and agreed, hey he had a lot of good points and well yes money. He agreed to help Tabathia's mother and get her the best doctor's, find out about Wanda's family, make sure Amara could go home anytime she wished, and anything Kitty and Rogue wanted at a later time.  
  
Magneto called and talked to the Borading house manager and aranged for the girls to be moved into his apartments, with the rest of his followers. he had sent Gambit and Pietro on a mission and had Piotr, and Sabertooth along with Bobby and Reberto help them move. Pyro had a mission and he was all for not going.  
  
"Can Pyro come help us?" Kitty asked with a smile to Magneto.  
  
"I understand you two are a iteam ,as to say, now but Pyro has his work." Magneto sighs as they both frown looking down out depresed, like he had told them santa wasn't real. "Very well, but once your done I expect your complete coroperation Pyro..." He sighed and then waved them off with a few moving trucks tailing behind.  
  
-Later on-  
  
Piotr sat 'chating' to Wanda about the diffrent things he had done since working for Magneto, except for telling her about killing people, he told her everything. She lisened and then grew tired of it and relized he was shy, so she took the next step and stood up, he was sitting, and kissed him on the lips. She then smiled and asked, "Want to go to a movie?"  
  
"...Of Course." He got up still in shock and took her hand heading down the rode to town. Each quiet as they enjoyed the surroundings and company.  
  
Wanda smiled slightly as he looked down at her every now and then. They watched Ridick and threw popcorn and jelly beans at the couple five rows ahead of them that was making out. Untill the guy walked over and stoped as piort stood up in a protective manner, the guy almost pissed himself and turned around walking back to him upset and embarased girlfriend. The two, Piotr and Wanda, laughed at the scene as she hit him over the head with her purse and stormed out of the place.  
  
"Would you like to go to the picnic with me tomorrow?" Piotr asked once she stoped laughing.  
  
"Sure." Wanda said and leaned up as he leaned down to kiss her. They pulled apart and finnished the movie in peace. after the movie Piotr and Wanda walk back towards Magneto's Wanda infront of Piotr with his arms wraped protectivly around her and her hands on his arms with her head resting on his hard chest. She smiles up at him as they walk slowly down the street.  
  
When they entered the apartment everyone was chating quietly about something. Most faces were seriouse and sad. "What happened?" Wanda asked.  
  
-Earlier: Gambit & Pietro-  
  
"So what are we doing? A Hit! Please be a hit!" Pietro begged Gambit for a answer.  
  
"Trust Gambit, kid, yea don't wanna be on da hits. yea end up either like Sabby 'er Logan. 'Er yea end up outta yer mind."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Non." Gambit rolled his eyes and hit Pietro with his pole. "Yea end up tryin ta do stuff ta yer self."  
  
"Which happened to you?" Pietro asked curios.  
  
"Neither. Gambit be lucky, he told Magz before he signed up, he don't do to much killin."  
  
"Oh. So what are we doing?"  
  
"Just a little buissness. Don't be tellin 'em yer Magz son."  
  
"Ok."  
  
-Pyro-  
  
Pyro pulled the small knife out of his arm. His breath was heavy from the pain and he held his arm tightly wincing at it. He ripped of the sleve to his white dress shirt wraping it around the wound and then scurried back away from the dead body on the ground. He ran a blood covered hand through his hair and over his face.  
  
He stood and looked down at the bodies on the floor and almost lost it there, but held himself togeather and tried to flick on his lighter, the blood had made his fingers slick and his thumb slid right off. He tried again and then curse as he whiped his hands on his shirt to get the blood off before trying again only to have to whip the lighter off. He finaly got it to light and made the flames go over his blood and the bodies, he left quickly and let the flames go free not caring what they destroyed.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
Kitty smiled as Pyro's car pulled up but just about screamed at his blood dried face and hair. He walked up the walk and towards her. He stoped and looked at her sighing before going to his room and floping down on his bed, drifting off to sleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
(This is when wanda and Piort walked in, after Pyro. Also Pietro and Gambit had returned as well.)  
  
-Magneto's Office-  
  
Wanda walked in as Magneto called her in alone. He watched her the longest time before he spoke in a quiet voice, one very much not his own. "Wanda... I found out who yur parents are..."  
  
"And?" Wanda asked her eyes hopeful yet scared slightly.  
  
"Wanda... I can't belive this. I want to take a blood exaime... do you agree."  
  
"Why?" She asked confused now more then before.  
  
"Because... You are my daughter." His eyes held tears but he held them back and his face held composre. "and for all these years I have convinced my self as well as Pietro and Magna that you were dead. You had to be. anya told me she killed you..." he swirled away from her eyes in his chair and looked out his open window. "But since I first seen you I had my doubts." He stands up and runs a hand through his hair before turning to find her half in tears. "I'm glad you aren't dead..."He said walking over and knealing infront of her. "Wanda, by daughter, could you ever forgive me for beliving Anya?"  
  
"... Tell me everything... And I'm sure I will." She threw her arms around him in a embrace which he returned and then kissed her head tenderly.  
  
"Of Course." He nods and smiles down at her, they both now sat on the ground Wanda's head on Magnetos shoulder as she silently cried. "Your mother is Magna(TRUE!) you have a twin brother, Pietro, (TRUE!). And you have a sister... a sister who is human, who I am sad to say I treated as if were nothing more then a insect. I treated her as if she were nothing but a servent and if you or Pietro did anything wrong, even at your young ages, I'd punish her. She was like your whipping boy. And she hate it. She despised me, she despised you and Pietro even more though... She was expose to be watching you and instead she... took you away from us. She told us she killed you and that we'd never find the body. She did it because your powers were around since you could talk. Pietro's hadn't been and she spared him, thinking he'd be human like her... Her name is Anya, but she is gone. She has been since that day. But unfortainitly she returned. Yours and Pietros last names as Maximoff, your mother madean.(Half true! Email if you wanna know what is and not!)  
  
Wanda looked up at her father. "But why did you treat her so bad?"  
  
"Because... she was human." He lowered his eyes and shook his head. "I've done things I'm not proud of. And i now realize that I can never make them up. All I can do is see to it my children... Children." He smiles at this. "Don't make the same ones."  
  
"I forgive you." Wanda whispered and stood up shaking. "My mother?"  
  
"Magna... will me more then happy to see you. And so will Pietro. They will both never let go of you." Magneto smiles. " As I wish I could do. But you must understand, it would be to risky for me to do that. My enemies would use you agionst me."  
  
"Of course." Wanda noded understanding this.  
  
"Come, lets go track down your brother." magneto holds a hand out to wanda who takes it and then hugs him one last time before they walk out of his office hand in hand to find Pietro.  
  
Pietro watched with a questioning face as Magneto and wanda walked hand in hand towards him. He was about to open his moth when he was being 'attacked' by the girl. He ran and then found himself in a hex. He yelped closing his eyes as she lunged at him again but to his suprise found himself in a embrace and the hex gone. His father laughed and Pietro found the sound unsualy and comferting. He huged the girl back confused. "Pietro." She whispered. "Your my brother."  
  
"HUH?" He asked in a shocked voice and turned to his father who noded. "But you said Anya killed her... You said... The hell with waht you said! Igotmy sisterback!OhmygodWANDA!" He yelled so fast he couldn't even understand himself and it was questionable if he had just spoken, to everyone who had caught the second it lasted. "Haveyoucalledmom?Ohsheisgoingtolovethis!Iwannatellmom!CanItellmom!pleeeeaaa aa ssssssssssseeeeee?!" Pietro had Wanda in a tight hug twirling her around as fast as he talked.  
  
"Pietro, let your sister breath, And slow down, she's going to be sick. Now what did you say?" Magneto asked placing a hand on Pietro's shoulder.  
  
"Can I tell mom?!"  
  
"If Wanda agrees. But you'll have to stay calm so she can understand you."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"I know! Come on sis! Lets go call Mom!" he laughed picking her up and runing to the mearest phone. Magneto followed.  
  
-Sunday-  
  
The girls followed the guys as they made their way to a group of over 200 people. magneto introduced them to a handful and then took Wanda and Pietro over to meet their mother, who almost pased out.  
  
-Later-  
  
"Who's up for football?" Logan asked. He was the caption of one team; Kitty,Pyro,Lance, Piotr, and Wanda. Sbertooth took the other team; Pietro, Scott, Jean, Amara, and Blob. Wanda hexed everyone and Kitty ran through the field making touchdowns by phasing. Logan groaned and muttered about kids while Sabertooth tried to get unhexed.  
  
Rogue, Jubilee, Gambit and Reberto played Basketball which ended when the ball blew up on Reberto who charged up and made a few dents, Rogue and Jubilee both srucide away after this. But all turned out well in the end.  
  
Tabathia sat with Bobby eating a snow cone he made her and drinking a iced up soda. They looked cute laying down talking to each other and only each other.  
  
Magneto played golf with Magna and they both seemed to be happy. Magna kept a eye on wanda and Pietro as if something would happen to them now that once again her twins were togeather.  
  
There were 3 huge tents up in diffrent places each filled with tables to eat at and all sorts of food to eat. After about 5 hours Magneto yelled for everyone to come and eat, which everyone was very glad to do. They got in lines and filled plates with food till they threatened to colapse and then they crowded into tables or found a place under a tree to sit and eat. Wanda and Pietro were forced to eat with Magneto and Magna, but neither minded except for the fact Piotr wasn't there. Pietro really didn't care if Amara was around since he'd been seeing her all day.  
  
"Time for the anual Water Ballon Tag Match!" Magna yelled over everyone. "Who wants to take part?" Tons of hands raised. "Mr. Logan, Mr. Creed, pick your teams."  
  
"Alright, I'll take Pietro." Logan said as he waved his arm around.  
  
"Then I take Wanda." Victor smirked.  
  
The kids, teens and adults made a line behind their leaders. Logan had: Pietro, Pyro, Lance, Tabathia, Kitty, Jean, X, Logan's Daughter, Reberto and Sam. Victor had: Wanda, Rogue, Piotr, Amara, Fred, Todd, Ray, and Bobby. Each person was given a bandana with a color. Logan's team was yellow, Victor's green, they handed out bags to everyone with 10 water ballons each as explained the rules.  
  
"No powers. You can't freez the water, boil it, make it evaporate or anything else, no mental powers, no phasing, no running, no hexing, no booms, no throwing at super fast speeds, no anything that involves POWERS. Now, lets get to our bases." Logan finnished and each team follower their leaders to their base, each base was a diffrent play ground, the one's with monkey bars and slides atached and the diffrent places to hide. On the top of the pole to slide down on each was the teams color. The goal was soak as many people on the opisit team that you could and captcer the colored flag. With no powers.  
  
They made up their stratagy and started.  
  
-Logan's Base-  
  
"Alright, I want Pietro, Lance, and Jean to stay here. Guard the flag, but hide. X, Tabathia, Kitty, Sam and reberto, Come with me. We're gonna attack." Logan waved his hand as a sign to move out.  
  
Ray, Bobby, Wanda and Rogue sat in the bushes, each dressed in camo, Victor had brought in his car, they picked up their wocky talky and relayed that 6 were headed to the base.  
  
"Move in for the kill then." Came Victors reply. The four noded and headed out avoiding were the otheres had hide. Wanda crouched low and made her way up behind her brother, silently. Rogue took Jean and Bobby took Lance. Ray was the destraction.  
  
Ray sighed wishing he was better at paper-rock-siciors. He did a roll out of the bushes, camando style, and held two water ballons up like guns. Pietro threw first and Ray doged, Jean let out a war cry and threw hers hiting him in the stomach, he fell over dramasticly. The girls and Bobby choice this as the perfect time and threw their ballons making the targets turn and get hit yet again by the ice water. Pietro fell down the slide as if hit by a bullet and Jean fell off the playset using her powers not to bust open her head. Lance fell on his face.  
  
"3 birds down." Wanda laughs and the 4 mutiants drag the 'dead' , laughing, bodies behind a bush. They took the hiding spots as the 'dead' and waited. After about 15 minutes the wocky talky screatched.  
  
"Coming at yea kids." Sabertooth whispered  
  
"3 down here." Wanda said.  
  
"2 here, lost 3."  
  
"Watch the flag, we see'em." Wanda turned the talky off as Logan and Kitty and Tabathia and X came running back to camp. The girls and Bobby took a breath and hurried to find the location of the enemies before jumping up and attacking with screams of war.  
  
In the end, only Wanda and Kitty were dry, with one ballon each. They stared each other down as if they were in a old timy show down. the ballons flew and Wanda yelled in victory as Kitty fell holding her chest and over dramaticly screaming in 'horror and pain as she died'. Wanda grabed the flag and took off at a speed sliding down the slide to hurry faster. "Coming with the flag!" She yelled and Jumped up and down as Victor and Piotr.  
  
The wachers laughed and clapped having enjoyed the show. Magneto laughed and walked over to the winning 3. "As the winniers, you get the prize!" He laughed and moved his hand, a large bucket of water drenched the three. Gambit laughed as he ran from Victor.  
  
After everyone was dried off and ready to go get wet again, everyone who wanted to headed to the pool. Gambit, Wanda, Piotr, Pietro, Amara, Bobby, Reberto, Sam, Ray, Tabathia, Rogue, Kitty, Lance and Pyro headed down. Pyro and Rogue having the intenchen to stay out of the water.  
  
"Come on guys! Join in! The waters great!" Kitty laughs as she floats on her back in the 4 foot water.  
  
"Naw, Ah don't do bathin suites." Rogue says with a laugh.  
  
"But yea'd look good in one Gambit be willin ta bet." Gambit smirked.  
  
"Yeah, and people'd be drownin left and right." Rogue snorts.  
  
"Waters not my thing shelia." Pyro smiles and yawns. "I'm fine watching you though." He winked and Kitty blushed slightly, though glad he was being funny and not upset.  
  
"Anyone for Marco Polo?" Pietro asks winking at Amara.  
  
"Sure." Amara laughs and they start to play.  
  
After a few hours in the water or siting out chating about all the many good uses of fire with a pyromanic, the 'kids' were called back to get ready to leave by Magneto and Magna. They didn't really care since they were headed back to the same place, expcept for Ray, Sam, Reberto and Lance.  
  
"Moin Chere can Gambit be havin a word wit yea?" Gambit asks and they fall behind the group.  
  
"Yea Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Gambit got dis new game from da store and he wanted ta know if yea would play it wit him tanight?" gambit smiles and Rogue thinks a few before smirking back.  
  
"Is that yer idea of askin meh on a date Gambit?" She crosses her arms below her chest and he smiles innocently.  
  
"Oui chere yea caught little ol Gambit." He laughs as she smiles and tilts her head to the side thinking.  
  
"Well Ah guess since Ahm not doin anything tanight." Rogue nods.  
  
"Good. Den it a date?"  
  
"Ha! A dates not playin a game till gawd know when Gambit."  
  
"Den yea go on a date wit gambit tamarrow non?"  
  
"Maybe... Depends." Rogue laughs as he frowns.  
  
"Da chere like ta mess wit gambit non?"  
  
"Oui." She smiles and he pouts.  
  
"Yea bein mean ta Gambit."  
  
"Ohhhh, am Ah?" She starts walking off.  
  
A/N: Ok so I hope you all enjoyed and review! I love you guys! next time: Hummm... Sad stuff, action and all the jazz! Love you all Kim... 3000 words ppl! Ok Sorry for any spelling mistakes people! I don't have time to check this. Plus most of its in dialogue so yeah! Love you all! Review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 13- Pain  
  
Bobby and Tabathia laid in bed sleeping soundly when Rogue knocked on the door dressed in a female suite, god she hated the thing. But during buisness hours all 'personal' had to wear a suite. She knocked again and Tabathia groaned yelling go away. Rogue smirked and left to go tell Magneto she'd take the job instead.  
  
"Magneto, Boom Boom and Iceman are... occupied. Ah'll take da job fer 'em." Rogue says as she enters the office.  
  
"Actually, that would be better. The man that you will be talking to holds a grudge against Bobby, as well as me." Magneto nods.  
  
"Ok. So were do Ah go and what do Ah do?"  
  
"There is a restruant called Joey's beside Franks and our office. Go there. It's mostly nothing talks and agreeing to stay on our end while he agrees to stay on his. if any one trys anything, use your powers. I don't want you going alone though so pick someone to go with you."  
  
"Alright." Rogue nods and heads out the doors. She frowns as she trys to find someone to go with her. "Logan! Wanna come with meh? Ahm expost ta be meetin a Bullseye ta talk about 'stayin on our side' as Magneto said. and Ah don't know what ta do exactly."  
  
"Sure kid." Logan says looking around for a ash tray to put his cigar out in, not finding one he slamed it down on his hand and Rogue winced, but watched as it healed in a few seconds.  
  
"So Logan, were's X?" Rogue asked noticing she hadn't seen Logans daughter since the gathering.  
  
"She doesn't stay here." Logan said with a frown.  
  
"Oh." Rogue nods.  
  
- Magneto's office -  
  
"Mystique, so do you think it is true also that Anya didn't kill her child as well?" Magneto asked looking over at the blue vicsion.  
  
"Anya is a disturbed young lady Magneto. After the... Incident, it is hard to tell what happened to the child. All she said was she refused to take care of a mutiant child and slung her on me. Of course you know I adopted her and gave her to Irean, but after Ireans death in the fire and Anya running off after starting it, we never did find the child."  
  
"But if Wanda is still alive... Maybe my granddaughter is as well?"  
  
"Maybe Erick, but as a friend I fell the need to warn you... Don't get your hopes up to highly, and don't get Magna's either. She couldn't stand the news the first time, to get her hopes up only to crush them..." She sighed shaking her head.  
  
"I know. I want a group to investigate though. To check all hospitial records and any were else a lost child may have gone that night. Any reports saying she was found. We should have done this sooner."  
  
"There was the unidinified body Erick, we all though she was dead. It's not your fault." Raven lays a hand on his shoulder. "And no one will blame you if she is alive or dead."  
  
"But it will be my fault, if I wouldn't have treated Anya in the way I did... if I wouldn't have left her alone that night... Things would be diffrent and better..." Magneto shook his head.  
  
"Me and Piotr will get on it Erick."  
  
"Take Wanda as well, tell her about it. I don't want to keep family secrets from her."  
  
"Of course." Raven walks off to get the others.  
  
- Pyro's room -  
  
Pyro had pulled his shirt off.He sighed at the sight of freshly made slashed on his chest. He looked over in to the room tosee Kitty still asleep on the bed were she had fallen aslee after a late night movie marathon in his room. He shut the bathroom dor and got undressed the rest of the way then got in the shower. he rested his head on the wall and let the hot water roll over his back, he then turned and let it run over the slashes, he winced slightly and looked in awe as the water turned red when it hit the shower floor. He hadn't ment to cut so deep. He just wanted to get the pain to go away.  
  
He sighed again and finished his shower before getting out and grabing the vasaline to cover the smell of blood up from Victor and Logan.(A/N: I think thats what is expose to do it. Like if you have to jump in shark filled waters and have a cut I heard you were expose to put something like that on it, if not... oops.) He then wraped it up and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up the blood and smiled at the now awake Kitty who was sprawled out on his bed reading a book he had, the only book he had!, Pyotyr Kurtinski's Thirst, he found the vampire funny and sortof fell in love with him, as they say, at first read.  
  
"This guy is strange!" Kitty said noticing he was there.  
  
"Hey a vampire shelia, they are bound to be strange. Besides he's bloody 218 years old! Imagion all he'd have seen in 218 years. Imagion all you're seen in your life and then-"  
  
Kitty laughed, "I get the point Pyro."  
  
"Sorry, thats my favorite bloody book though." He smiled and bent down kissing her forehead before sitting beside her and yawning.  
  
"Sleepy?" Kitty asked with a smile.  
  
"I didn't go to sleep till 7 bloody am! Nearly 3 hours after you." Pyro sighs. "I'm running on 3 hours of sleep shelia, don't ask me anything important." Kitty laughed and layed her head on his chest, he winced inside but she didn't notice.  
  
"Well I sleep great, though I woke up and everything came crashing down." She pouts and he smirks slightly.  
  
"Yea really know how to make a guy feel great shelia!" He pulls her into a hug and ignors the pain in his chest. Kitty laughs and kissed his neck. She laughs and pushes off of him watching his face go pale. Pyro bite the inside of his cheek from screamin in pain and looked up. A scream made him look down.  
  
"OH MY GOD! PYRoo-" Pyro covered her mouth sshing her. She stoped screaming and he let go. kittys hands were covered in blood just like his shirt. "Pyro? What hapened? Your bleeding!"  
  
"I... I uhh..." Pyro looked away and got up taking his shirt off and heading to the bathroom, not relived to find Kitty following half a step behind him. "it's nothing shelia, a few scratches is all. No need to sweat."  
  
"Pyro! those are not just scratches, now tell me what happened, please?" She beged taking hold of his hands not caring how much blood she got on her.  
  
- Joey's Back Room -  
  
"So you brought a new girl huh?" Bullseye asks walking around a angry Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, Magneto sent her ta talk. She just picked me up along the way." Logan smirks.  
  
"So lets talk." Rogue says and twirls to face Bullseye. "Yea go first."  
  
"Your pushers been on our terratory."  
  
Rogue looks at Logan who shakes his head. "No way. They know their turff. Yer lien." Rogue chalanges.  
  
"Well, aren't you a little fire craker? They are on our turff. We want the east end more."  
  
"Yea have yer turff. We aint lookin ta sell buddy." Rogue crosses her arms over her chest and Logan moves over closer to her.  
  
"Well that's good, because we weren't looking to buy it, we were looking to take it... my force if neasacary. And it looks like nows the perfect time to start." He turned around pulling out a small dagger and threw it, it hit Loan in the throat making him fall to the ground coaking on his blood. Rogue growled and removed her jaket go most her arms and half her stomach were showing and bare. She removed her glaves and quickly ran a finger over Logans check so she could steal some of his power incase she got hit by a dagger or other sort of weapon.  
  
- Tabathia & Bobby -  
  
Tabathia turned over and smiled at the sleeping Bobby, she pulled the covers over him and got up out of bed not caring about her clothes at the moment. She grabed a towel and headed to his bathroom singing 'I Feel Lucky Today'.  
  
After 10 or 20 minutes Bobby woke up to a towel wraped tabathia staring at him and drawing on his face with coolwhip. She laughed as he grogaly looked up at her and waved a hand for her to stop. "Ta Da!" tabathia laughs holding up a mirror. Bobby smiled finding his face shaped in a heart with a kiss in the midded of his right check with a kiss mark in the coolwhip from Tabathia.  
  
"Only you Tabby." He laughs and Pulls her down on the bed. She aims and squirts cool whip all over him then jumps up and runs into the bathroom locking the door and sitting in the floor laughing.  
  
A/N: Ok so its not as long as the last chapter but it 1000 and has a lot of cliff hangers huh? Everything was so serious I had to add a little humor at the end. But I can see Tabathia doing it. She reminds me of the girl of Fooly Cooly. The Alien that's crazy. Yeah. Lol. Love'n Kim. P.S. Again Sorry for spelling!

Just me the cool chick- yes, adult situations will come. Lol. Thanks.

LMM- SPEEL CHEAK, maybe you should consider spell Cheaking your reviews! Lol. Actually I did but were I use accents, i'm not going to have them fixed too. So deal. The words aren't that bad anyways! So suck my big toe!

Kitty Pryde 2- thanks, now I have to update sooner! Lol.


	14. Chapter 14

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 14- Answers  
  
Raven, Piotr, and Wanda all searched through the fillies at the library. They were growing tired of it, after four hours they had yet to fine any information on a girl child dropped off on the same night as the fire that was 3 years old the one's they found, didn't match the picture in Ravens head.  
  
"So you raised her since she was born?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Yes, but the Anya started coming around with idea's in her head only a telepath could know and I gave her to a friend of mine named Irean to watch." Raven pops her fingers and sighs. "I have 200 more files to go, and you all?"  
  
"30." Piotr says with a sigh.  
  
"Ummm 400!" Wanda groans but pops her back and continues.  
  
"I'll help once I get done." Piotr says and Wanda smiles at him.  
  
"Lets just get back to work, kids." Raven says with a sigh and shaking her head. 'Young love, how I hated it.'  
  
After about 50 more files:  
  
"Uh, raven? This girl matched what you said." Wanda says pulling the file open. raven sighs not getting her hopes up, a few girls had looked like the girl before and none turned out to be her, she rolled her chair over and went wide eyed.  
  
"My god it has to be her." Reaven snatches up the file and moves to the computer typing in the address of the hospitial she had been taken to. She types in the case name and serches for the information she needed then laughed and hurried out leaving th ehuge mess for the librarian to clean up. Wand and Piotr followed.  
  
- Pietro -  
  
Pietro rounded the corner of the hall and stopped hearing a half hestarical Kitty. He rolled his eyes figuring she'd found Pyro's pet tarantula She-She. God he hated that spider. It chased him around the building once.  
  
"Hey Pietro... I haven't seen you since the gathering. Whats going on?" Amara asked coming over to him from her room across the hall.  
  
"I've been around." Pietro shrugs.  
  
"Just not around me." Amara huffs crossing her arms.  
  
"I was around you all day yesterday, I need some time alone ok." Pietro smiles and Amara glares at him.  
  
"So your avoiding me! pietro, I only date boys that actually hang around with me. That like to be around me. That could care less how much time they spend with me and care about how little time they spend with me. Got that?"  
  
"All I heard was... Blah Blah Balh Blah Blah Balh I'm a snotty bitch who thinks I'm the shit Blah Blah Blah Blah. And now listen to me, Its. Over." Pietro smirks and walks past her. Amara blinks and walks back to her room in tears.  
  
- Pyro -  
  
Kitty tried to look into his eyes but he refused to meet her beautiful blue eyes. He sighed and licked his lips serching for words to tell her what he had done.  
  
"Kitty, its hard.." He shakes his head. "I didn't mean for them to be so bloody deep but the pain just kept me off the rest of the bloody pain that I feel." He sighs again and lets Kitty take her hands back.  
  
Kitty covered her mouth so she didn't scream, but she cried and inconveriontly talked about how she couldn't believe he did this, were was she, why did hw do it, how couldn't she see he was going to, and so on. She cried and cried and Pyro held her tightly trying to get her to stop her tears, but nothing helping.  
  
Kitty composed herself best she could and looked up at her beloved. "Pyro... I can't watch you do this to your self. You can't do this to your self. I'm going to Magneto, right now."  
  
"NO!" Pyro holds on to her. "Please Kitty, don't he so bloody proud of me. I I couldn't disapoint him!"  
  
"Pyro, you could kill yourself!"  
  
"No, I wouldn't!"  
  
"You could have earlier!"  
  
"It was a mistake!"  
  
"Pyro, you can't keep this up. I love you to much to watch you do this to yourself! I can't just stand by and watch!" Kitty begins to cry again.  
  
- Tabathia & Bobby -  
  
Bobby iced up the door and kicked it in, Tabathia screamed and jumped back. Bobby laughed at her shocked face, And Tabathia laughed at his cool whip face. She smiled seductively and walked over wrapping her arms around his neck and licking off a mount of cool whip. "Ummmmmm...." She moaned and then winked. "Needs a strawberry."  
  
Bobby laughed and pressed his check to hers getting coolwhip on her. Tabathia squiled and laughed as he licked it off her. "I think your right."  
  
- Joey's -  
  
Rogue held a hand over Bullseyes face and smirks. "Don't move." She threatens.  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"Because if yea do. Ah'll absorb yea. And den when Logan wakes up, Ah'll make sure yea get'er payback for da dagger." She smirks again.  
  
"Sorry hon, but he's dead, he ain't coming back."  
  
"Whats that bub?" Logan asked poping his neck.  
  
"BUT YOU WERE DEAD!" Bullseye looks stunned and Logan laughs.  
  
"Let'em up Stripes, no need for that idiot in yea head. Now Bullseye, go deliver a message to King Pin fer us. Magneto aint sellin and you ain't taking. Got it bub?" Bullseye nods and 'runs' off once Rogue gets off of him.  
  
"Think he'll lay off?" Rogue asks dusting off her jacket and puting it back on.  
  
"No way." Logan takes out his cell phone and calls up Magneto. "Hey Magneto. The meetin ended bad."  
  
"How bad Logan?" MAgneto asked.  
  
"Well the guy got me i nthe throat with a dagger and the kid had to take him down. But I got up and sent him with a message. King Pin wants the east."  
  
"I trust you told him no sell?"  
  
"Of course, were headin home." They hang up.  
  
A/N: Ok so there is my King Pin/ Bullseye part one stuff. I know it sucks, get over it. Ok so anywho, lets see, how much longer am I going to have cliff hangers? Next chapter ends the last 2.(Raven and Gang =1 and Pyro and Kitty=2.) Love'n Kim. Spelling should be a hell of a lot better! I hope anyways. 


	15. Chapter 15

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 15- Answer's Part II  
  
Raven smiled at the nurse who talked quietly about the child Raven was looking for. "She was always quiet, always keep to herself and since she had the skin contition, we never let anyone touch her."  
  
"Skin condition?" Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yes." The nurse noded. "no one could touch her skin. A horrible life. She was adopted by a young couple when she was 8 but they died, we couldn't find her after that... Have you seen her by chance?"  
  
"Well, thats what we are wondering. Do you have a picture? The address of any relatives the family had?"  
  
"A picture? Why yes." The nurse lead them over to a wall and untacked the picture of a red and white haired girl.  
  
"That's Anya's hair alright." Raven muttered and then her eyes widened. "Wanda!" Wanda ran over and gasped.  
  
"IT'S ROGUE!" Wanda exclaimed and tore the picture from the nurses old hand.  
  
Raven pulled out her cell phone punching in numbers at a alarming speed. Some how she dialed the right number. "Erick!"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"We found her!" raven exclaimed, her normal calmness now gone.  
  
"Yes? Were?"  
  
"She works for us! It's Rogue."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"The picture, its Rogue! Daddy! It's Rogue!" Wanda explained hurried into the phone.  
  
"Are you serious? Is it really true?" Magneto asked now standing and making his way out of his office in serch of Rogue on the cordless phone.  
  
"I'd never joke about this." Wanda yelled. "We're on our way back, with the picture." Wanda hung up and jeted out th edoor with the rest in hot persuite.  
  
-Rogue-  
  
"Ah don't think so Gambit. All Ah wanna do is go ta bed." Rogue yawned but Gambit tuged lightly on her arm.  
  
"But moin Chere! Dis not tirin!" He pouted and proceded to drag her off and on to his bike.  
  
"Gaaammmmbbbiiitttt." Rogue wined. She held on tightly.  
  
After about a 15 minute ride Gambit stoped on a rode surrounded by trees. "Com'on Chere." He said pulling her off the bike and holding her hand as he leads her down a path to only him and god new were(And me I guess). He pulled her in front of him and held a gloved hand over her eyes before continuing to lead her around a bend. HE threw his hand away and Rogue blinked then laughed.  
  
There had resently been a blanket and a basket of food out beside a beautiful lake, but now the basket was riped up and the blanket wallowed on. Gambit pouted and cursed the wild life, and himself for being stupid enough to leave it out in the open. Rogue smiled, "Yea know swamp rat, yer kindof cute when yer all upset."  
  
Gambit blinked then pouted some more. "Meanin he ain't cute any 'oder time?"  
  
"Humm..." Rogue holds up her fingers about a inch apart, "Maybe this cute."  
  
"Moin chere..." He laughs and pulls her to him in a tight hug. "Dis was expose ta be Gambit's idea of da date but as yea can see it didn't go right."  
  
"It's alright Swamp Rat. We can try this again some other time."  
  
"Oui, so dis mean yea be datin Gambit?"  
  
"... Oui."  
  
Gambit smirks and picks her up bridal style. "Den lets go get somein ta eat!"  
  
"Hungry?" She laughs.  
  
"Oui." Gambit smirks and kisses her shoulder, on her shirt. Rogue raises and eyebrow, "What, rather Gambit kiss yea on da lips and drop yea as 'e falls?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Doe he can think two 'er three oder places ta kiss yea." He winks.  
  
"Stick with the shoulders." Rogue rolls her eyes.  
  
-Pyro & Kitty-  
  
Pyro ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Kitty please, I promise I won't bloody do it again. Just don't say anything. And don't leave me." He adds so she can barely hear it.  
  
"Pyro, I'd never leave you. But this scares me. Your not like this. Your happy, crazy, lovable and not suicidial! I can't stand by and watch you kill yourself, I refuse to. I've watched it happen before and I wont let it happen again, expecialy to you. I think Magneto should know. He wont send you out on any more hits if he knows." Kitty winces looking at his cuts.  
  
"Kitty, I trust you shelia, I trust you not to go and tell a bloody soul. Trust me to keep my word, I'll never do it again." Pyro sighs. "Just don't tell anyone, please."  
  
"...Fine Pyro, but one scratch mark done by yourself and I'm going streight to Magneto." She whipes away her tears and Pyro nods agreeing.  
  
"Come'on shelia, you need a bath." He smiles and reaches over grabing a few towels and handing them to her.  
  
"You need one worse then me." Kitty says sadly.  
  
"But yea get ta go first." Pyro says leaving the bathroom to give her privacy.  
  
Once Kitty was out of the shower she asked Pyro what she was expose to wear and he handed her a pair of his boxers and a oversized shirt. She dressed in his cloths and let him take his shower while she sat arms crossed over her braless chest watching TV. Pyro emerged in a cloud of smoke, steam but still.  
  
"So shelia, anything good on?"  
  
"No, just some movie called Clan of the Cave Bear. It's not the best movie ever."  
  
"Naw, that have to be Interview with the Vampire."  
  
"No way! The best movie is so How To Lose A Guy in 10 days."(YUCK!)  
  
"The Good-father." Pyro smirks.  
  
"Please! Head Over Heels." (...)  
  
"Scooby-Doo."  
  
"Oh yeah!" The high five and laugh.  
  
A/N: Ok so good or bad. I know you're probably confused as the Rogue thing, not that I did a good job hiding it, but Anya looks a whole hell of a lot like Rogue. Anya has white bangs and all. And so does Magna. Don't believe me? Fine the What If Comic called Quicksilver. Love'n Kim

As you can tell I've updated twice today. But this is the last chapter till I get 3 more reviews or 3 days pass whichever. I noticed my use to be faithful reviewers aren't reviewing. I hope you all are just to busy and haven't decide this story is way to stupid?

Ok so news on the story: Hides behind Remy. Ok one of the main charcaters is going to die soon, very soon. And Kitty Pryde 2 has already told me to hide. bad thing about Best Friends, they get to read everything first to give their opinion, good bad or other. Anyways...

Review answers:

Kitty Pryde 2- Ok I'm glad your reviewing but I'm not ansering all your reviews until you review chapter 15. There's no point. Lol.

Romy 4 life- I believe that was your name. Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed. And oh god what is marvel doing now?


	16. Chapter 16

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 16- Names  
  
A/n: WARNING!!!!! NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY MORBID. JUST LIKE ME, LOL. BUT SERIOUSLY, BLOOD AND OTHER WORD USAGE THAT YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ, SO BE CAREFUL! Rogue and Gambit sat out at a park bench eating their happy meals. "So Mon Chere, what be yer real name? Gambit tell yea his."  
  
"Yea go first Gambit." Rogue smiles.  
  
"Gambit be; Da Prince of Theifs; Remy LeBeau."  
  
"The last name... Naw doesn't fit." Rogue laughs at his crushed face.  
  
"Dat hurt worse den a kick ta da balls Mon Chere!"  
  
"And Ah care?"  
  
"Yea should care chere! Yer datin dem balls."  
  
Rogue smirks and so does he."Ah don't know mah name Gam-"  
  
"Da chere call Gambit Remy." Remy says taking her hand.  
  
Rogue blushes slightly but nods. "Remy, Ah was droped off, and dey didn't have a name fer meh so they started callin meh Rogue."  
  
"Dat not ta nice chere."  
  
"Ah kind'a lahke it." Rogue admits and Remy laughs.  
  
"Den dats all dat matters." He kisses her hand. "We should be gettin back. 'Case mangz decides ta give us a job."  
  
"Remy, why do yea go by Gambit?"  
  
"Cause, Remy get in lots of trouble in da South. He in hidin in da North."  
  
"Oh. So who all calls yea Remy?"  
  
"Yea be da only one callin Gambit by his first nam Chere."  
  
"Oh..." Rogue blushes again under his hard, yet soft, stare. He places a gloved hand over her cheek and presses his thumb to her lip before kissing it.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
The group was watching as Magneto paced infront of the front door. His face was tight and nerveous. Wanda and Kitty exchanged glances and tried not to laugh. Wanda whispers to Kitty, "remind me never to be late for curfue."  
  
Kitty giggles and then coughs as Magneto stares at her, he removes his glare when the front door opens and Rogue and Remy enter. "And were praytell have you tow been?"  
  
"Uhh... out." Rogue shrugs. "Whats goin on?" Magneto looks at Wanda and Wanda nods smiling at Rogue.  
  
"Well, Rogue, you see Anya had a daughter..." Wanda bites her lip and then smiles. "And it seems you are her.'  
  
"HUH!" Rogue asks with a look of bewilderment on her face. Wanda nods holding up a picture of a 7 or 8 year old Rogue. "Dats meh!"  
  
"Well duh." Kitty laughs.  
  
"So Ahm related ta Wanda, Pietro, Magneto(!), Magna and dis Anya who said she killed wanda is my ma?" Rogue feels alittle dizzy and Remy reaches out holding her around the waist so she doesn't fall. Magneto and Remy lead her to a chair and Magneto goes about explaining about Anya and about the fire and everything.  
  
"So yer mah adopted mother?" Rogue asked Raven, most of the people had left now only having Remy, Kitty, Wanda, Pietro, Magneto, and Raven in the room. Rogue licks her lips before asking, "So yea know mah real name? Birth date? Age? All dat?"  
  
"Yes." Raven nods. "Your name is Merie Mercy Maximoff, your mothers last name. You were born around June 13th, your mother never said. You are now 18. We don't know your father, though Magneto has his speculations."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"Myself and Victor have a son who was hanging around at the time, and there was Xaviors brother..." Raven says.  
  
"Remy, take meh ta mah room please." She ask standing up in a daze. "Ahm really tired."  
  
Magneto turned to Wanda, "What do you think?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She is just in shock." The group seperates.  
  
"It's as if I was given another chance with Anya." Magneto says to Raven.  
  
"You forget, Anya was human, Rogue is anything but. It's not a second chance Erick. Just a blessing to have Rogue. Don't make the mistake of treating her like a second chance."  
  
"I understand Raven. I must call Magna in the morning."  
  
"I believe you should call her now. She will want to know this asap."  
  
"Of Course, what would I do with out you Raven?"  
  
"Live the life of O'Rieley as they say?"  
  
-2 Weeks-  
  
Rogue, Kitty, Wanda, Amara, and Tabathia set out on a shoping trip. "I'm just your swwet next door naboir and I do what I want, I never cause any trouble!" tabathia sang as they made their way down the ailes of the music store. She swung her hips lightly and laughed as everyone watched her. She ran over to the head phones and after finding the song started blasting it so the others could hear it. Kitty and Amara joined in with Tabathias dance and Rogue and Wanda watched, both reluctent to join, but after the bagering of three teens, they did.  
  
Each laughed and sung to the song as they danced in circles and togeather twirling each other around.They laughed untill security came running in, let Kitty simpily phased them into the ground waving.  
  
"Oh that was so much fun!" Amara exclaims.  
  
"So Amara, whats going on with you and speedboy?" Tabathia asked with a smirk.  
  
"Me and Pietro broke up weeks ago Tabathia, It's me and Sam now." The princess laughed.  
  
"Ohhh..." the four girls mouths formed 'o's.  
  
"And the rest of you?"  
  
"Still My Bobby." Tabathia laughs.  
  
"So everyone notices, try to keep the moans to a min." Amara jokes causing Tabathia to blush and push her away.  
  
"Be nice Amara." Kitty says red as well.  
  
"And Pyroooooo?"  
  
"We're still togeather." Kitty says with a smile.  
  
"Me and Piotr broke up yesterday. He's sweet but way to serious." Wanda admits. The five girls had managed to phase on top of the roof.  
  
"Me and Remy are doing fahne." Rogue says lightly.  
  
"So we noticed yesterday when he was kicked out of your room in only his boxers." Wanda says rasing her eyebrows.  
  
"It wasn't lahke dat!" Rogue protested. "'E was tryin ta open a bottle of beer and Ah got mad and dumped it all over 'em... So he startin undressin and Ah kicked 'em out." The girls laugh.  
  
"So why don't we find you a man Wanda?"  
  
"Oh yeah Amara. And how praytell are we going to do that? Go to the street corner with a sign reading 'free to good man.'?" Wanda rolls her eyes and so does Amara.  
  
"No, Lance. He was at teh gathering. He was really nice, and hotttt."  
  
"I don't know Amara, he wasn't really nice." Kitty says looking around at them all.  
  
"Well not every guy is like Pyro." Wanda jokes and Kitty fakes a smile.  
  
"Well, then you agree to give it a try?" Amara asks hopefully.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good because he's been asking Reberto and Sam about you for weeks!"  
  
"Stalker." Rogue coughs. The girls laugh.  
  
"Oh.. we should be getting back." Wanda yawns.  
  
"Yeah, Gramps, Flames and LeBeau are probably making holes in the floors pacing." Rogue jokes. Kitty Phases them down to the ground and the five head towards their cars.  
  
"Bout time you four decided to come down." Bullseye says, a large well dressed man with body guard around him agrees.  
  
"Sorry but I guess you guys can't count, there are five of us not four." Kitty says with a innocent smile.  
  
"And with all the money you spent on that suite, youd thank you'd know how to too." Tabathia adds leaning her elbow on Kittys shoulder and her head on her elbow. "Even I've known how to count to five since K."  
  
The men blink and King Pin smiles laughing. "Girls with attitude, well what can I expect from MAgneto's lackies?"  
  
"Lackies? No. Try family idiots." Rogue snorts.  
  
"Oh, then all the better." Bullseye says smirking. The men pull out guns.  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't shoot at a bunch of helpless little girls would you?" Tabathia asked pouting.  
  
"But of course dey wouldn't be shootin at deys fillies, cause dey fillie be special ta us boys." Gambit says with a smirk, his trade mark cards in hand, shuffling them. Iceman stands at his right, Pyro his left, Pietro beside Pyro and Magneto in all his rage and glory, beside Bobby.  
  
"Wow, and I never though you boys cared." Tabathia laughs.  
  
"Where were you boys when we needed help carring bags?" Kitty asks crossing her arms Pyro laughs.  
  
"Funny thing about that Lov, ask me later. Now we gonna have bull on the barby." (x-Men theme song) The fighting continues as Pyro creats his henchmen and magneto takes controll of the guns. After a long fight King Pin makes a break for the exit, which happened to be the Highway. Bullseye and Bobby had been fighting and had stalked off else were.  
  
"Ready Kit?" Rogue asked as wanda and Rogue linked hands. Kitty noded and stepped up into them, they slung her towards King Pin and Kitty phased through cars, that Magneto had stoped, she phased herself and King Pin into the ground. She emerged leaving King Pin there. In the distance sirens could be heard. The mutiants exchanged glances before; Kitty, Magneto, Wanda, Pietro, Pyro, Amara, Gambit and Rogue hurried to their vichecials. Tabathia ran the opisit way.  
  
"BOBBY!" She yelled running to were she had seen them go off to. She rounded the corner of the mall and yelled again. No answer came to her. "DAMNIT BOBBY WERE ARE YOU!?" she cried looking around as she had 3 options to go. She franticly ran to the left hearing a gun shoot.  
  
-Tabtahia's Point Of View-  
  
'Oh my god, were is he? A gun shoot? Oh no...' I run down the slley that I think the sound was from. I run faster then I ever knew I was capible of. My lungs burn and by legs hurt, but I keep running, hoping its a bad dream.I round the next corner hoping to run into him, hoping to see him laughing. But in the back of my head I hear a voice that screams at me; "HE'S DEAD!" But that can't be. He is my love, my lover, the only one in this world who gets me. The one I told everything too! Why is god after me? Why can't I have a family? Why can't I be happy? Please god for my sanity, let him be OK.  
  
I feel myself go down, and the pain isn't even coming over me, I triped. On what I wonder... Oh god...  
  
-Alley way-  
  
Tabathia looked down, even though only by a few inches, she screamed out in agony. Her face in a twist of pain and her eyes blank in total void. She raise up his broken head into her arms, igroring the blood, flesh and brains that sweap over her taned skin and finly done nails. She placed a trempling hand on, what was left of, her love's right side face.  
  
"Sorry bout the messed up face doll." Bullseye laughed smirking down at the young girl.  
  
Tabathia looked up at the man and felt herself, for the instant, return. But with no witty comment or smirking face, she gathered the energy inside her to creat one of her biggest bombs. And as he was laughing, she let it fly out of her hands and right into his mouth, the explosion caused her and Bobbys body to be thrown against the building behind them. Bullseyes body, what remained, was thrown into the opisit wall, well what was left.  
  
Tabathia let her eyes roll in to the back of her head and herself be sweap into the night.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
No way were they going to let Tabathia wake up still covered in blood and brains from none other then her first real love. So her friends; Kitty, Wanda, and Amara took to undressing and cleaning her up. Rogue was cleaning up other things since they didn't need for Tabathia's skin to touch Rogues.  
  
They dressed her in one of her nightgowns and mored a chair in beside her bed. All of the girls knew Tabathia wasn't quiet sain, but no one blamed the girl!, but no one was about to take a chance on her doing something stupid.  
  
The explosion had caused Magneto to stop and check around, they hadn't noticed the missing Bobby and the missing Tabathia. And now the girls were feeling more then a little bad. They agreed to take turns and watch Tabathia, untill this got better, not blew over because that would never happen, Bobby had been her first love, and how had it ended? With half his head missing and one eye. the only unharmed part of his face hed been his lips, half of his nose had beed blown away as well. The girls had been in shock and the guys, even Gambit who had killed more then enough to know the way the worse bodies look, had got sick over his friends body. Magneto had cursed himself for being stupid, but managed to take controll and lift Bobbys body off of Tabathia's, and gentaly lay it down, though not gentaly enough it would seem since his last eyeball came rolling out of the half socked and made Kitty faint and Gambit and Pietro lose their stomachs. But they had managed to get everything in order.  
  
The guys were in the hall outside of Tabathia's room. None speaking. Each wondering if they could have stoped them. Pietro spoke first surprising them all. "It's all my fault." He whispered. "I seen them go off and I didn't do anything. I just let them. He'd have helped me."  
  
"I seen'em too." Pyro agreed and the rested noded.  
  
"It's not yer'lls faults..." Rogue says coming out of the room. "We didn't even notice she was gone."  
  
"Non, chere. It be no one's fault cept da goon dat did it, and he be payin in da pits off hell. We all thought dey ran off tagather."  
  
A/N: Ok so how'd you like it? Sound ok? I know my description was bad, as in sucked, but still. Love'n Kim. Review please!  
  
3 Reviews or 3 Days. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm not in the mood to check it all. So please look over them. 


	17. Chapter 17

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 17- Aftermath  
  
Tabathia groaned in her sleep. Her dreams only memories of times she had shared with her love, Bobby. She didn't want to wake up, because the knology of him being dead was in the back of her head, filed away for tourcher at a later time.  
  
Kitty sat in a computer chair watching as her friend smiled in her sleep. She had no idea what was inside of Tabathia's head at the moment, but she hoped it stayed there and she wasn''t forced back into reality.  
  
It was nearly 2 am and most the house had been asleep in the hall out side Tabathia's room or talking to Bobbys family. They expresed their sorrow but his parents and brother were to upset and didn't belive them.  
  
"Were's the girl my brother was seeing? Were was she at the time of his death?!" His brother, Robby, yelled at Rogue.  
  
"Don't yea dare think ta blame tabathia, she was tryin ta fahned him, at dat she did, da way he was..." Rogue hissed at him. "She's sleepin, and Ah hope she sleeps away all her memories of'em lahke dat because if not..." Rogue bite her lip and turned away from the softer faced Robby.  
  
"Come'on Mon Chere, Kitty must be tired by now. Yea and Gambit'll watch Tabathia." Gambit lead Rogue down the hall.  
  
Kitty reluctinly changed places with Rogue and gambit. "Remy, Ah don't thahnk yea should be in 'ere, yea know?"  
  
"...Oui chere. Remy get da idea." Gambit kissed her on the gloved hand and left with a sad glance at Tabathia.  
  
Rogue sat in the chair and stared closely at her friend. The girl was going to be torn up. First her father is a jackass and trys to sell her for drugs, her mother is sick and dying with a type of cancer(? I think?) and her first love is dead. And had she been there a few moments earlier, he would have been alive. She shook her head and wondered what she would do. But she couldn't think of that because she wasn't about to jynx herself in any way. She wouldn't wont to be in Tabathia's spot. As much as the guilt was eating at the guys and girls and herself, Rogue knew that Tabathia was having it 10x worse.  
  
What would she do?  
  
What could the rest do to help her?  
  
Rogue covered her eyes with a hand at the thought of Bobby. She never thought one of them could die. Never.  
  
-Rogues Point of View-  
  
Bobby is dead. And who knew what Tabathia would do. Tabthia holds a lot of pain... She holds to much. The girl's a bomb, just waiting to go off. She keeps herself inside. Her feelings, never really come out. And Bobby... I can't bring myself to think of him, his face... everywere eles was fine, but his face...  
  
-Kitty's Point of View-  
  
I wasn't that close to Bobby, and now I wish I was. I never really thought to say anything meaningful to him, sure we chated when it was a double date or a hi in the hall, but thats it. I never talked to him, and now, I don't know if i ever will get to. And i'll never get to even tell him Hi. He was younger then me even, and had his whole life ahead of him. So why wasn't it me? If I would have ran off to fight that guy, couldn't it just as easily have been me?  
  
I can't do anything, and it's killing me. I want to be at tabathia's side. I want to be there to hug her and tell her everything is fine. And tell her that we all love her and that I don't know! I just want to be there! But, the other girls feel the same, so do the guys, we know because they are all outside her door, but they backed off for us. Which is good. I'm so confused, how could god let this happen? I don't get the point in this. But I trust in him, it'll work out. I just want to help but can't.  
  
If Bobby can die... Can Pyro? I know its a stupid question because each day someone dies, well more then someone a lot of people die, but Bobby? And pyro, he's not doing so well. I know he stoped slicing himself... but I can look at him at nights at tell he wants to. So what if he just snaps? Would I end up like Tabthia in there? And would everyone be doing this for me? Would I want them too?  
  
I think that was the real reason I fainted. I didn't see Bobby as Bobby, I sen him as Pyro. And I seen tabathia as me. And plus, the eye thing was so scarry. I will admit that. I'm thankful Pietro cought me. But I don't know why he did. He already made it clear he hates me. But, then again, hate doesn't matter at a time like that.  
  
-Pyro's Point of view-  
  
I don't care how many fights me and Bobby got into about which was better fire or ice, I still miss him. Hell I'd even agree ice was better then fire if he'd come back to us! And now I see all these guys and girls mourning him, myself included, and I wonder... what would have happened if I killed myself? Would they cry?  
  
What about Kitty? Would she be in the same spot as Tabathia? Would she be passed out? But more importantly, would she have found me? What would I have done if she would have found me dead? Of course nothing but still.  
  
-Gambit's Point of View-  
  
This isn't real! It can't be! Why didn't I do something to stop that boy. Why didn't I go after Bullseye? i know it was mean't to be and I couldn't have stopped him if I tried, but still I can ask why. And I can ask why god would do that to them both! Bobby looking like that and Tabthia finding him like that. I hope Bullseye enjoys all of forever in the hottest pits of hell.  
  
-Amara's Point of View-  
  
Is it wrong to have liked your best friends boyfriend? To have thoughts of stealing him away? Expecialy now that he's dead, I wonder these things. I just thought he was cute. But now I feel so bad for thinking those thoughts. And why did he have to die? Why? I don't get it. I've never seen a dead body before, and I'm glad I didn't see him. I'm glad Wanda held me back. I mean the guys were sick and near tears, Magneto was looking sick when I seen him. How bad was it?  
  
-Wanda's Point of View-  
  
Poor Bobby. He'd never have wanted anyone to see him like that. No one. And most definatly not Tabathia. Boy were they in love. And now... Poor Tabtahia. I can't wait till she wakes up. I just want to make sure she's alright.  
  
-Pietro's Point Of View-  
  
Bobby Drake... Bobby... Iceman. He was almost as close to me as Pyro is. How could he be dead?! Its not happening! I'm going to wake up and he'll be alright! He'll be pulling some prank on me or Pyro or one of the guys! HE IS NOT DEAD!  
  
-Piotr's Point Of View-  
  
Bobby, was a dear friend. And i will miss him. Death happens, though I never wish it on anyone. Bobby was a good boy and he would never have wanted everyone like this. The girls are so upset about this. And they need to rest, so as the guys agreed, I'm going to take over watch of Tabathia, for now, untill they get some much needed rest. Bobby, was a friend. And did not desirve what happened to him. Atleast in my eyes.  
  
-Tabthia's Point of View-  
  
It seems so unreal. Like this is all a nightmare, and I want to wake up... But I know its real, so I can't. I hear them all and know I should wake up, let them know I'll live... But how can I say that when I don't even know? I mean, sure I'll live but will I? Will these memories, these feelings, these thoughts ever go away? Will I ever be myself? In months will I be laughing in the lounge playing poker with the guys and stealing gulps of beer?  
  
It can't be real. But it is. And he's dead. And I'm alive. I wonder what song they'll play at his funural? Some sappy song we use to make fun of? Some rock or rap song that means nothing? Nothing? Will he have one?  
  
It'll have to be closed casket or they may creamaite him. God this isn't fair, you know you can take me anytime now. I don't want tlo watch anyone else die! I don't want to be 2 seconds to late I want to be 5 seconds to earlie and get hit instead!  
  
WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? Why can't you let me be happy? Why can't you leave me alone?! Why do you do this? Do you test my faith? Because its bending Lord, its bending and about to break!  
  
-tabthia's Room-  
  
Tabthia's eyes snaped open. She blinks and looks up at Piotr. "Are you alright Tabathia?"  
  
"No. But, I don't think I'll die from this, atleast not without some help from a knife." She says in seriousness.  
  
"Tabathia, don't talk in such a way. You are alive and will remain so untill your time is up, which will not be at your own hands. Think of the type of person Bobby was, whould he want you to act in such ways?"  
  
"No Piotr. I know your right." She sighs and starts to cry. She throws her arms around Piotr and he holds her lightly.  
  
A/N: Ok so hows it going? Good? Bad? Even? Well I'd be having a better day if you reviewed! Love Kim  
  
3 reviews or 3 days! Again about the spelling, sorry!

Kitty Pryde 2- Ok so i lied I'm updating! but your the only one who cared to r&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 18- Telling  
  
Tabathia stood out in the rainy cold dressed in all black. She watched them lower the casket down into the ground. She cried and cried. The thought of never seeing Bobbys smiling face was haunting her. She'd never see him again. She felt her stomach twist and turn and swallowed a mouthful of vile before it could flow out her mouth. She refused to get sick. She wouldn't let herself. Expecialy not at Bobby's funural.  
  
Everyone was leaving but she stood still. "Tabathia?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I just want to throw my rose in." Tabathia answered weakly, it was white and had been frozed. She let it fall onto the grave before the diggers pilled dirt on it. The rose broke into a million pices as it hit the hard oak coffien.  
  
Kitty took Tabathia's arm leading her away. After about a month of silence things started to turn back around. Kitty found herself more worried about Pyro. He'd be out all night and return to his room in the early morning, sometimes he'd stop by her room to tell her he was ok, but other times she wouldn't see him till late in the evening, the next day. So she spent most of her day doing whatever work Magneto told her to do and working out. Or fighting with a white haired speedy boy.  
  
"Oh great, Prince annoying has arived." kitty whispered to Amara as pietro ran in and stopped to look around. Amara laughed, both girls were lifting weights.  
  
"Better bow before he goes crying to Erick." Amara whispered back.  
  
"What was that?" Pietro asked standing behind her.  
  
"Oh we were just saying how much of a tattle tale you are, MAximoff." Kitty smiles and sets her weight down moving to face him.  
  
"Oh, real funny, Pryde. What not stuck up Pyro's ass today? Bet he's glad."  
  
"Pyro's asleep you idiot." Kitty rolls her eyes.  
  
"Well I wouldn't know. Your always so far shoved up his ass when I look at him I see your face." Pietro smirks at her glaring face.  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry that he has a girlfriend and you don't."  
  
"Hey I could get a girlfriend if I wanted to, but i don't like to be tired down. besides, there is to much Pietro MAximoff for any one girl." He smirked and winked.  
  
"Whatever secondman. I'm leaving. By Kit, Quicky." Amara waves and kitty laughs returning the juester.  
  
Once Amara is gone Kitty turns to Pietro. "I'm glad you could come."  
  
"Well duh I came. You said Pyro was in trouble?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not expose to say anything. But your his friend and I can't keep this up. He needs help." Kitty turns away fighting back tears. Pietro embraces her and rubs her arms in a calming manner.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"He..." kitty bites her lip and takes a look around before going on. "You can't say anything, hewas slicing himself-"  
  
"No way! I know Pyro he'd never do anything so stupid." Pietro glares at her.  
  
"... I wish it weren't true... He's been so torn up. He has been ever since the first hit." Kitty says starting to cry. "I keep thinking about Bobby and... I don't know what to do! I don't want to go through that! God, I just want him to stop. But he said he couldn't and wouldn't disapoint Magneto..." kitty covered her face and slid down the wall crying. "Please Pietro you have to talk to your father; get him to stop sending Pyro out. I watch him get worse and worse and now I hardly see him. He's looking 10x worse each time I see him... Please. Your his friend. Please Pietro..." Kitty looked up at Pietro who was in shock.  
  
"Your serious... Oh my god. Ican'tlosetwoofthem." Pietro thinks a minute then choices his words. "I can't get Magneto to stop. He won't until Pyro tells him to. He won't untill Pyro tells him everything. He'll think I'm just upset because he's not sending me on them; he knows I always wanted to go... But Gambit seems to be right... I don't want to go now."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I'll tell my dad, that Pyro shouldn't go. And i'll beg and wine. And if it doesn't work, we'll have to tell one of the main hitmen. They can do something." Pietro nods trying to convence himself.  
  
"Are you sure it'll work?"  
  
"No, but it's the only thing we can do, right?"  
  
"... Good point." kitty pulls herself togeather and Pietro helps her up. Pietro pulls Kitty to face him before they reach the door.  
  
"Thank you for telling me... I don't know what I would have done if i woke up and he was dead."  
  
"Thank you for lisening Pietro. I hated being the only one to know."  
  
"i should have known long ago." Pietro sighed.  
  
"No, you shouldn't have. Its not your fault, Pietro." Kitty squeizes Pietro's hand before leaving to see if Pyro was up yet.  
  
-Wanda and Amara-  
  
"So tomorrow your going on your date with Lance right. I'm glad you all are going out, even if you had to wait." Amara smiles and frowns.  
  
"Yeah, I hope he remembers he said Saturday." Wanda says with a sigh.  
  
"He should. Call and make sure your still on." Amara suggest pulling out her cell phone.  
  
"No way in hell! I'm not calling him to make sure." Wanda snarls.  
  
"I'll call him." Amara shrugs.  
  
"Your missing the point Amara." Wanda hods her head.  
  
"Oh you don't want to seem des-'  
  
"Finish that word, and die. I am doing fine with out a guy Amara. If he doesn't show up the hell with him. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Amara holds up her hands and backs out the door.  
  
-Rogue and Gambit-  
  
"Remy, why are yea takin meh ta a bar?" Rogue asked as they get off his bike.  
  
"Da beer good?" Remy shrugs.  
  
"Ah don't drink."  
  
"Oui, but Remy do."  
  
"So? Why am AH here?"  
  
"Cause yea love da company of dis cajun hottie?" Remy whispers in her ear.  
  
"The only thing hot about yea is yer breath."  
  
"Dat hurts mon Chere." Remy pouts.  
  
"Then Ah've complited mah lifes work and can die now." Rogue rolls her eyes.  
  
"Chere, da truth be yer'er wit Gambit so dat 'e ca drink and yea arn't locked up in da room with Tabathia." Remy sighs and locks arms with her leading her inside.  
  
"But Ah lahke ta talk ta Tabby."  
  
"Oui, so do Remy. But yea talk ta much and she ta depressed right now. So you get out and let Piotr talk ta'er."  
  
"Fahne, but yea better not end up in mah head by da end of da night."  
  
Remy smirks. "Gambit wanna end up in 'ther places sides yer head Chere." He laughs at her blushing face and angry green eyes.  
  
"Gambit." She growls and he holds his hands out.  
  
A/N: Ok so yes a month since Bobbys death. So I know you all LOVE me for that one. And You'll LOVE who's next to go, right? Oh and more ppl coming soon! Who you ask? More family! Yes, Kurt! But ppl before him too!Comic book people! So be perpared for long chapters. And feel sorry for all of my characters, cause lifs gonna get hard! Much Love Kim! REVIEW!  
  
3 reviews or 3 days! Sorry for the spelling!

This Update was for GambitGirl2008 the only one to review! I'm sorry it was sad, well actually I'm not, Lol, but you know what I mean. Don't worry things get better! I swear!


	19. Chapter 19

Title-Of Love and Hate  
  
By-Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 19- Family Dates  
  
Wanda sat on the steps out side of the apartments. She was looking for Lance's jeep. But she hadn't seen it yet. She still had 10 minutes before he was expose to meet her. That was even if he remembered and was going to. She looked around for the hundreth time and sighed. He wasn't showing up.  
  
"Whats up sis?" Pietro asked sitting beside her.  
  
"Waiting on Lance."  
  
"What? Why?" Pietro ask confussed.  
  
"We're going out, if he remembered."  
  
"No way! You can't date him."  
  
"Why?" Wanda asked annoyed at her brother.  
  
"Because, he's a jerk."  
  
"And your not Pietro?"  
  
"Have you been talking to Pryde?"  
  
"Well duh! She's my friend you idiot! And I don't like the way you treat her."  
  
"Hey, Im nice... at times... when she's not around." He mutters.  
  
"Whats with you and her anyways?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Pietro asks raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just that. Everytime I mention you she freaks, and everytime I mention her you freak."  
  
"No I don't." He glares. "I don't like her."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"What? I don't!"  
  
"I never said you did." Wanda rolls her eyes and moves a few strands of hair from her face.  
  
"hell, if your going to go out with trash, why don't you go out with Todd. He really liked you."  
  
"Pietro... I swear if yu ever suggest THAT again, I'll hex it so you become a girl."  
  
"You wouldn't..." Pietro says giving her a questining glace.  
  
"I'll love having a sister. So much to talk about you know." Wanda smiles evily and Pietro gulps holding his hands up in defeate.  
  
"Fine. Why do you want to go out with him anyways?"  
  
"Because, he seems pretty nice." Wanda admits. "And he asked about me."  
  
"So lots of guys ask about you."  
  
"...Really?" Wanda asks looking over at her brother.  
  
"Well yeah, I usually beat them up though." He shrugs and Wanda rolls her eyes.  
  
"You are annoying."  
  
"What? I should let them stare at you and make guy comments?"  
  
"No you should tell them to talk to me and let me decide if they need punched."  
  
"But weres the fun in that?" He smiles and stands up as lance's jeep pulls up.  
  
"Don't start with him... SIS." Wanda smiles as Pietro growls at Lance but walks off. Wanda smiles at Lance and climbs into the jeep.  
  
"Hey Wanda, I didn't know if you'd remeber."  
  
"Same." She smiles getting a little bit comferable. "So were we going?"  
  
"Movies?"  
  
"Sure." wanda nods and they head off. Pietro smirks and Follows them staying a few blocks ahead.  
  
Lance paied for their ticeits and Wanda got the popcorn and soda's. Herself a Dr. Pepper and lance a Mountian Dew. They headed inside and sat towards the front watching the movie. Pietro sat in the back watching the two. He got borad half way threw and decided he wanted a drink. So he ran off and returned with a stolen Dr. Pepper and a few boxes of gummy worms. He watched the couple chat and laugh at the movie and munched on his treats in total boardome.  
  
Wanda sat sipping on her soda and lance sat beside her eating the popcorn. They exchanged glances now and then. Wanda looked Lance over out of the corner of her eye. She studdied his face and eyes before turning back to the movie. She noticed his eyes on her but didn't look over.  
  
Lance watched her sip on the soda and took in her face, then her hair and then moved down. He watched her fingers tap lightly on the arm rest and her switch her legs, that were crossed. He smiled when she finaly turned towards him. Their mouths meet in a slight kiss and both pulled apart now in thought:  
  
'Oh, wow! That was great. I really think I'm in love.' Lance fought off a sigh and the urge to touch his lips.  
  
'God that was gross. Dose he smoke? Uhh. What was that? Is that Pietro? Why is he... I swear if I could I'd turn him into a girl!... Maybe just hex his legs... Humm.' A evil smile creep over her face at the thought.  
  
'Oh, she smiled. Good she enjoyed it too!' Lance thought and made a move to kiss her again. But to his surprise a twin apeared.  
  
"Hands off my sister Alvers!" Pietro yelled and swung a powerfull punch right into Lance's jaw. Wanda growled and went to hex her stupid brother but found herself flying, then in a second, back at the apartments. "God can you believe that guy!?"  
  
"PIETRO!" Wanda yelled as her hands glow. He yelps and goes to run but she hex's him and starts over to him.  
  
"Look Wanda I was only trying to help you out! He's not good enough for you!" Pietro yelled.  
  
"Whatever Pietro, you still die." She growled and walked closer.  
  
"Wanda, Pietro. Both of you settle down. We have things to do." Magneto said flying down. "It seems someone has nerve enough to kidnap my family."  
  
"Who?" Wanda asked alreading knowing the answer.  
  
"Rogue. And Gambit. We need to find out who, why and were they are. I expect you can controll yourselfs so you can find your neice." They nod and Magneto motions for them to follow him.  
  
They do. They get in one of the cars and head off. "Remy and Rogue were reported gone after a fight broke lose at Joy's Bar and Grill 10miles from here off exit 12. A friend called to tell me about it. His bike should still be there. And a body and 'witness'." Magneto explains and the two teens nod geting the picture.  
  
"Why would they kidnap Rogue and Gambit?"  
  
"Easy sis, Gambits got a price on his head, dead or alive. Told me so hiself. Wouldn't say why or with who though. Bet they though she did too."  
  
"But how did they get them is what I want to know."  
  
"There is technology out there that works on mutants, wanda." Magneto says evenly.  
  
"I figured but why go through so much trouble?" Wanda shakes her head.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough." Magneto replies as they head off onto the interstate.  
  
A/N: I tried to make it 1k but doubt I did. G2G, Love Kim  
  
Ok so I'm going to BushGardens with Kitty Pryde 2 and famile the 29th through the 1st of this month, June. I plan on uploading to chapter 20 in this time. So don't expect a update after 3 days or 3 reviews after the 28th.  
  
3 reviews or 3 days! 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Of Love and Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 20: Meetings  
  
"I'm so sorry that Mr. Lensher could not be here to great you himself, Miss. Monroe. He is attending to some family buissness and had to leave suddenly." Raven smiles shaking the moca colored womens hand. The woman, Ororo Monroe also called Storm and known to some as a weather witch, had long white hair and silver eyes. Her powers were to controll the weather. She wan't much older then Gambit but much more mature.  
  
"It is quiet alright, Miss Darkhorn. I understand completle. Please call me Storm or Ororo." Storm smiles and Raven returns the gesture.  
  
"And you can call me Raven or Mystique." Raven guestures for her to follow her. "These are some of your co workers. This is Kitty, Pyro, Amara, Logan, and Victor."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you all." Storm smiles and they sit down to talk to all of them.  
  
"So were do you come from Storm?" Kitty asked with a smile.  
  
"Africa." Storm says with a fake smile. Kitty notices and drops the subject.  
  
"So yer the girl Erick was talking about?" Victor asked taking a drag on his cigar and blowing the smoke out. Him and Logan were bothh 'enjoying' a cigar, and a beer.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Victor." Storm says.  
  
"Do you want a tour Storm?" Kitty hurries and asks before Victor can speak. "Me and Pyro can show you around."  
  
"That would be very nice, thank you Kitty." Storm says getting up, she tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear and smiles at Pyro and Kitty as they lead her off. Both pointing to rooms and saying what they were.  
  
"I don't think she liked you to much Vic." Logan laughs.  
  
"Shut up runt." Victor snorts.  
  
"Well, who wouldn't love Victor? He's so charming." Raven rolls her eyes.  
  
"I didn't hear you complanin." Victor challenges.  
  
"I was young then." Raven shoots back and reaches over grabing a beer.  
  
"I really didn't need to hear all that." Amara says hands over her ears. Raven laughs slightly as do the guys. "I'm so out." She hurries up tp catch up with the others.  
  
"Kids today." Raven mutters.  
  
-Storm and them-  
  
"And this is the 'adult' wing. I don't know which rooms are empty so you'll have to talk to Raven or one of them. Unless you know?" Kitty asks Pyro.  
  
"I do." He nods. "Thats the Poker room, I've lost so many bloody games I've ended up leaving with no clothes on me." He snorts.  
  
"That's Rogue's room, Victor is across from hers. Remys beside hers. Then its Logan, across is Piotr... beside Victor is Raven and across from her is Magneto. So you can have your choice between the room besided the poker room, which I think is one of the nastest rooms, or the one beside Bloody Victor."  
  
"I guess then I'm beside Victor." Storm laughs slightly and opens the door to the dusty room. "Does Mrs. Lensher live here as well?"  
  
"Naw, he doesn't want her in the same place as him, he actually is pissed his kids are here and grandaughter." Pyro laughs.  
  
"I see the reasoning." Storm says.  
  
"You have bags?" Amara asks.  
  
"Yes, they are outside, but if you open the window I'll bring them up." Storm says and Pyro smiles.  
  
"Not a window mate, a balcony. I bloody can't wait till I turn 18. I always wanted a bloody balcony." Pyro sighs and opens up the curtians and the balcony doors. Storm smiles and follows him out.  
  
"Hang on to something." She warns before the wind picks up and her bags fly around, she controlls the wind to make them land up on the balcony. "There." She says and the wind dies completle down.  
  
"Nice." Pyro laughs.  
  
"I think so." Storm agrees.  
  
"So you can make it rain?" Amara asks.  
  
"Yes, and snow and anything else I choice."  
  
"Wow, neat." Kitty laughs. "Well come on. Lets go eat. I'm so starving." She links arms with Pyro who smiling at her lopsidly and picks her up somehow managing to get her on his back. Kitty laughs and holds on tight.  
  
"Don't worry shelia, i'll carry you." Pyro says.  
  
"Oh great, just dont fall down the stairs like last time." Kitty warns and the teens laugh. "Coming Storm?"  
  
"No, I have to unpack." Storm waves them off and starts unpacking.  
  
-Later-  
  
Raven smiles at Victor and Storm. "Well, news from Erick. He found out where they were taken, he's sending Wanda and Pietro, but he wont be back until they finnish. Healso has a job for me and Logan, but he doesn't want any of the teens out after 10, so your mission, as long as you live, is to make sure the children stay inside after 10. No exceptions."  
  
"Easy enough." victor says.  
  
Raven laughs. "On a saturday? With almost all of them over? God have mercy on your souls." She and Logan leave.  
  
Kitty, Lance, Piotr, Tabathia, Amara, Reberto, Sam, Ray, Pyro, Rhane, Jamie, and Jubilee sat in the lounge watching Mission Impossible 2. They laughed and ate popcorn. Storm poped her head in and then joined them once they insisted.  
  
"Hey, this is old. How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Jubilee asks.  
  
They agree except Storm who claims to be to old. they laugh and after awhile get her to join in. "Truth or dare, umm... Reberto." Amara says.  
  
"Truth." Reberto smiles.  
  
"Awww... So how cocky are you?"  
  
"Very." He winks.  
  
"Then why didn't you say dare?"  
  
"Because, I didn't want to do the usual."  
  
"Jamie, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare Reberto."  
  
"I dare you to go find Victor and confess your undying love to him."  
  
"But I don't have undying love for Victor." Jamie says wincing.  
  
"So?" Storm laughed slightly as the younger boy sighed getting up and going to find Victor.  
  
-Victor-  
  
"Umm... Mr. Creed?" Jamie gulped as the bigger man turned to glare at him over his beer.  
  
"What kid?"  
  
Jamie gulped and looked around. He notice a pair of blue eyes and the tip of a nose watching him from the wall and sighed turning back to face Victor. "Ummm... I just wanted to say that I uhh.. well Love you Mr. Creed. And I have undying love for you." Jamies face was burning and Victor was staring at him like he had five heads.  
  
"Kid?" Jamie looked up to find Victor smirking. "You all playing Truth or dare?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Jamie sighs in relife.  
  
"Go ahead back." He says as he stands up following. Hell it was boaring and he wasn't about to missthe kids being stupid.  
  
Jamie smiles walking in Victor behind him. "So they got you playin too?" Victor ask Storm who shrugs.  
  
"Why not, I haven't played in ages."  
  
"Same." Victor sat down.  
  
"Truth or dare, Kitty!"  
  
"Umm... Dare Jamie." Kitty smiles.  
  
"Uhhh... i dare you to kiss Victor." Kitty and Victor both spit up their drinks, though Kittys was just soda.  
  
"No way kid, I'm not up for jailbait." Victor says and Kitty agrees.  
  
"No offense Mr. Creed but, NO!" Kitty yells. "Thats it, Jamies out!"  
  
"What?! this isn't fair!" Jamie pouts.  
  
"Truth or dare Rahne."  
  
"I'll be stickin to truth Kitty."  
  
"Ok, so who do you like Rahne?"  
  
"Well, I don't really like anyone. At least in the datin sort of way." Rhane says and shrugs.  
  
"Ok." Kitty nods.  
  
"Umm... Pyro then, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I figured as much." Rhane laughs. "I dare you to sing us a song while dancing a jigg."  
  
"Alright." Pyro shrugs and starts to dance messing up a few times. He sings in his accented voice Brittany Spears Hit Me Baby One More Time. After the first 7 words they all yell for him to stop. In the end Victor pulls him off the table and threatens to hit him, but it'd be the last time anyone did. They laughed and Pyro turned to Sam, "Which is it mate?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How far yea gotten with yer shelia?"  
  
"That's personal!" Sam and Amara both blush.  
  
"That means all the way." Victor laughs and the rest follow turning them reder.  
  
"So? Uh, Ray truth or dare?" Sam hurries and asks.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Have you ever worn womens underwear before?"  
  
"Yeah." Ray shrugs. "We use to play dare a lot as kids." He explains as Sam and Reberto sniker but the rest look at him like he's crazy. "Really." He rolls his eyes. "Tabathia truth or dare?"  
  
"Ummm... Dare."  
  
"I dare you to... eat a pickel and chesse with chocolate and whip cream ice cream sunday." She shrugs and they head off to the kitchen to fix it. Once back Tabathia took a bite and then shrugs starting to scarve it down. Everyone gags.  
  
"What? It's good! Umm... Lance?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How far have you and Wanda gotten?"  
  
"We just kissed." He shrugs and turns to Piotr. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who broke up with who? Wanda or you?"  
  
"Wanda." He says and turns to Victor. "Truth or dare Victor."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"..." Piotr tries to think up something.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Tabathia writes down her idea and hands it to Piotr who looks at her like she's crazy but once she pouts nods and reads off the dare, "I dare you to cover Storms stomach in cool whip and chocolate, with a cheery on top and lick it all off of her." tabathia and the younger kids laugh as Victor shrugs and Storm holds her hand out to stop him.  
  
"This was expose to be Victor's dare not mine."  
  
"So, I'll add it to your as well." Victor shrugs and Storm thinks about it before noding slightly.She rolls her eyes at Tabathia , who is laughing so hard, and pulls off her over shirt, now in a tank top with happened to show more information about what she wore that day or rather didn't, then she had wanted to share. She rolled it up about the same time Victor walked in with the cool whip, chocolate and a cherry. She layed back on the table as he spread the stuff on her and toped it off with a cherry. The guys, expecially Pyro, cherred him on and the girls laughed but for Tabthia who cherred her on.  
  
Storm flinched as his tongue hit her skin and bite her inside check to stop from laughing. Tabathia's comments just made her want to laugh more. She was having a hard time not laughing and moving around. She flinched as he hit her side and the guys laughed. She was glad when it was almost over. Untill...  
  
"OUCH! You bite me!" Storm growls at Victor who has a cherry in his mouth.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did!" Storm looks at her stomach and points out a bite mark, which was bleeding slightly. "You overgrown stuffed animal!"  
  
"Hey its not my fault yourn't flat."  
  
-Outside-  
  
The wind picked up and a flash of lightning crossed the sky. The sound of a light rumble came as well.  
  
-Inside-  
  
The kids were torn between watching the lightning and watching the fight. Which was getting intresting.  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
"That never came out of my mouth."  
  
"But you insinuated it!"  
  
"No I didn't! Your fucking insane."  
  
"Your such a jackass; first you bite me then you call me fat!"  
  
-Outside-  
  
Hail started to fall and the lighting picked up, as well as the thunder.  
  
-Inside-  
  
Storms hair was stand on ends and lightning ways coming from it. The kids inched their way to the door and Victor was to busy growling and cusing to notice.  
  
Storm growled and lighting shoot out and hit Victor causing him to go flying into the wall.She stalks over to the door and out up to the next floor. The younger mutaints let her go and watch as a singed Victor follows behind her by a floor.  
  
"Lets go down stairs." Piotr says. They nod and all make a mad dash for the empty elevator, as the thounder grows louder they head down the steps.  
  
-Victor and Storm-  
  
"Stop right there lady." Victor growls. Storm continues to walk. He goes to grab her arm but she turns and he slices her shirt. They both stare down at her fallen chest. Storm growls and goes to smack him but he catches her arm and her other one. He then bends down and kisses her, which she returns. Victor pushes open his door and drags her in.  
  
-Teens and Piotr-  
  
"Oh wow, I say we leave, this can't be safe. One of them is going to end up in bad shape." Amara says as the storm really picks up.(LOL!)  
  
"From the looks of the storm she is really mad." lance says. Rhane sniffs and turns red.  
  
"Whats wrong Rhane?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Nothing." Rhane says and covers her laugh with a cough.  
  
A/N: Ok so hopefully this added humor and made up for some of the morbid stuff that happened. LOL. Next chapter is a mixture of romance and humor. Along with Drama. Love you all! Kim  
  
Sorry for spelling errors!  
  
3 reviews or 3 days! 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Of Love and Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 21: Nawlins  
  
Rogue groaned and sat up in her bed. She felt her head and noticed the rather large knot on the side of her head. She groaned and looked around. The bed was good sized and she was alone. But the window was boarded up and the door was probably locked. She got up finding herself way to dizzy, and sat back down.  
  
"Remy, were are yea." She whispered looking around the room for a way out. She walked slowly to the door still dizzy and listened hearing voices.  
  
"Why we be keepin'er?" A man asked.  
  
"Because, she e meanin somethn ta da prince, if she be meanin somethin ta 'em den maybe she be meanin ta Jean-Luc?" A woman answered.  
  
"Den dey make a 'greement?"  
  
"Dat be da question." Footsteps came to rogues ears and she hurried behind the door. The door opened but a staff hit Rogue on her knot. She winced. "Dey be camras."  
  
"Ah should have guessed." Rogue mutters. "Why am Ah 'ere?"  
  
"Cause, yea be wit Remy." The woman says tossing her blond hair and smacking Rogue with the ends. "Now what he see in yea? I'm 10x more the bella."  
  
"Yer after Remy?" Rogue asks raising a eyebrow. "What? He get yea prego?"  
  
"Non. And I'm not da one after Remy, yea be. See I have Remy. He be my husband." Belladonna laughs at her face. "Yea been played."  
  
"He's married?"  
  
"Oui. But don't be so sad. It not be amour, only famille." She laughs and then walks around Rogue.  
  
"They why are we here?" Rogue demands.  
  
"Cause, it be famille bussiness. And guild bussiness. Dat don't consirn yea, does it?"  
  
"No. But Remy does. He's mah teammate." Rogue says and Belladonna frowns glaring at her.  
  
"Yea know his papa? Da Theif Guild ruler?"  
  
"No." Rogue says.  
  
"Den what team be talkin bout?"  
  
"Magneto." Rogue answers calmly.  
  
"Da gang up in N' ork? He in dat?"  
  
"Yes, we both are." Belladonna glares at the door. "Julien aint be tellin me dis."  
  
"Well Ahm sure yea know more den Ah do." Rogue snorts.  
  
"Yea be wit da Assians now. And dey aint on friendly ground wit da theifs. And Remy be da Prince."  
  
"Ah knew thaht."  
  
-Elsewere-  
  
"Bonjour Julien, yea look betta den how Gambit left yea." Remy says handing up on the wall. He smiled as Julien balled up his fist and slamed it into his face. "Yea gain a few mucless ta."  
  
"More den a few." He smiles and adds. "And I'm willin ta show yea."  
  
"Merde, 'ust Gambits luck." Remy mutters as Julien puts on heavy brass knockles.  
  
After a hour or so Julien leaves. Gambit looks around barely alive. He winces as he pulls himself up, but finds out he is hanging from a hook, his hands chained seperatly. He worked his way off the hook and laid for a few before he lightly charged the chains and was free.  
  
The door opened. Belladonna walked in claping. "Took yea long enough Remy."  
  
"Belladonna LEBEAU." He laughs as she makes a sour face. "Were yea keepin da girl? In a place like dis?"  
  
"Non. A extra room in da house."  
  
"Yea know what yea done, Belladonna? Corse not." He laughs and spits up blood as well as a back tooth.  
  
"And what I done Remy, dats bad? Fer me dat is."  
  
"Da girl. Yea know who she be?"  
  
"Non, besides a whore fer yea."  
  
"Non, she no whore ta Gambit Belladonna. Der no way she could be." he smiles as she looks intrested.  
  
"What yea sayin Remy?" As if on cue a 'guard' ran in.  
  
"Bella, dey girl did somethin ta Julien. He's out!" Bella looks over at Remy.  
  
"Julien tuch'er skin wit his?" Remy asks the 'guard'. The 'guard' nodded. "Da fille be Rogue, she a mutiant. She also be one of da biggest mobsters in 'Nork's, ... Grandaughter." He smiles as Belladonna blinks half in shock. "And by now, da man done found out, 'e just found'er and Gambit be willin ta bet, dat da man yea left behind talked. Magneto has great ways ta get men ta talk."  
  
"He was loyal ta me, he'd neva."  
  
"Don't count on dat Belladonna."  
  
"So yer sayin 'es comin?"  
  
"Remy don't dank he could risk comin 'imself. But dey kids be comin."  
  
"Kids?" Belladonna asks.  
  
"Oui, his progéniture, Wanda and Pietro, dey twins too. And ders no way yea be knowin when dey 'ere."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Dey mutiants ta."  
  
-Rogue-  
  
Rogue tried to move the boards on the window but couldn't. She sighed and sat down on the bed. The man, Julien, had been draged out and no one had entered since. She flipped mindlessly through his memories and found out that Belladonna wasn't lying. Her and Remy were married. She felt jelosuy rise in her but couldn't tell who it was from, herself or Julien. At the moment she really didn't care.  
  
She remebered belladonna claimed they had camras and wondered if she could have escaped if there was a open door calling for her. Se looked around again but stayed in bed.  
  
'Were's Remy? What are they doing to him?' She thought as she stared at the door. No one else bothered her for hours.  
  
-Remy-  
  
Remy sat on the ground whistiling. He looked right into the camra and smiled charging a pice of chain and throwing it at it, it hit dead on and blew up. He rolled his eyes as Julien came in pissed. "Yea need ta get laid ami."  
  
"I'm not yer ami!" Julien growls kicking the cajun on the side of the head and sending him to the ground.  
  
"Well yer not when yea be kickin Gambit 'round. Yea still upset bout Remy marrin Belladonna? Yer Grandaddy and my papa set dat up." Gambit smirks. "Do da wedin night-" Julien continued to hit and kick the laughing Gambit.  
  
"Don't talk about my sister like dat!"  
  
Remy spits up blood and smirks, "She be Gambit's wife. And I dank dis goes under spouse abuse." He laughs and Julien grins his teeth togeather.  
  
"Yea should be dead." He spits on gambits face and leaves the room.  
  
"Non, AMI, I won da fight. If yea hadn't challenged Gambit, den dangs be diffrent." Remy glares at the man.  
  
-Wanda and Pietro-  
  
"Are you sure you know were we are going?" Wanda asked as Pietro stoped for a break from running.  
  
"Well yeah." He rolls his eyes.  
  
"Making sure, you've already gotten lost twice."  
  
"Have not! I just forgot were I was going. And these rode signs? Please, I could read Japaness better!"  
  
"Whatever Pietro. Just ask for directions."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Then I will." Wanda goes over to a man. "Hey, how do you get to New Orlands?"  
  
"It ony be 5 miles south of 'ere." The man points to the rode.  
  
"Thanks so much." She goes over to Pietro who smirks.  
  
"I told you I knew where I was going."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"ready?"  
  
"More then ready. We are not running back. I can not put up with you for this long again."  
  
"It's been 20 minutes!"  
  
"19.5 to long!" Pietro rolled his eyes and picked her up. In a flash they are gone.  
  
-New Orlands: Rogue-  
  
"So yer the grandaughter of Magneto?" Bella asked siting down in a chair beside Rogue's bed.  
  
"Yeah." She shrugs.  
  
"And yer a mutaint?"  
  
"Nope, Ah just don't lahke ta be touched, ever, by anyone." She adds rolling her eyes.  
  
"So dats why yea aint Remy's whore." She smirks.  
  
"Ah wouldn't be if Ah could touch."  
  
"Really? I doubt it."  
  
"Yea shouldn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause aint everyone a whore. And not everyone jumps'em when dey see 'em."  
  
"What'd yea do?"  
  
"Dumped diet sprite on'em." Rogue shrugs and Bella laughs.  
  
"I believe I said, 'What's wrong with that boy? He got messed up eyes.'" Belladonna laughs. "Corse dat was years ago."  
  
"Whats yer plan fer us?"  
  
"Yea? I don't know. Ah dank I'm gonna knock yea out den send yea back ta Magneto."  
  
"Wont do yea any good."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Ah know the location of dis place. And Remy, and the camra, which I turned off before yea steped in ta the room. And, Ah seemed ta misplace mah gloves." Rogue laid a hand on Bella and they both dried out. Rogue then opened the door and ran out, she hide when the camra's turned to her and when people walked by. She made her way down to Remy, slowly.  
  
-Wanda and Pietro-  
  
"Can we get by?" Wanda whispered softly to Pietro.  
  
"Peice of cake sis." Pietro laughs and picks her up running through as the door opens and a man takes out trash.  
  
The man flicked his lighter but a suddent brease made it go out. He blinked and cursed the wind before trying again.  
  
-Inside-  
  
Rogue moved to open the door but jumped 10feet as pietro waved smiling and laughed. "Ah swear Ahm gonna kill you." She threatened hand over her heart and glaring at him.  
  
"I know you love me." Pietro says and puts Wanda down. "So he's in there?"  
  
"Yes." Rogue says opening the door.  
  
"Mon Chere!" Remy laughs and tries to stand up but falls down. He coughs up blood. "Remy aint lookin so well he guess."  
  
"Why didn't yea tell meh yea were married?" Rogue asks.  
  
"Forgot?" He shakes his head. "No need. Der was no way remy get ta go home, and stay in one pice dat is."  
  
"So you just ddn't tell meh? Remy, Ah trusted yea." Rogue growls and helps him up. "And when we get back, Ahm gonna kick the shit outof yea."  
  
"Mon chere don't be speakin of bedtime pleasures."  
  
"Idiot." Rogue grumbles.  
  
Pietro pulls out a cell phone and calls Magneto. "Meet us at the air port." He says simple and the four start out. The halls were empty and Belladonna was still out.  
  
"Leavin so soon?" A voice called as they stood outside.  
  
"Julien, ami, sorry not ta tell yea sooner, but da welcoming's here, dey blow." Remy smiles and adds charging a rock. "But 'eres a tip." He slung it at him and all four watched as he fell back, more then likly dead.  
  
"So lets go before more come." Wanda says as she hex's the door.  
  
-Magneto's plane-  
  
"Ah don't know if Ah can date yea Gambit." Rogue says talking to him as she helps him get cleaned up.  
  
A/N: Ok so it was pretty lame and all that but I got so tired of doing it. It should have been 10x longer and more detailed and all that jazz but... Nawww. Love you all Kim  
  
Sorry for spelling! 3 reviews or 3 days! 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 22: News  
  
"I am glad that you are feeling better Tabathia." Piotr says his back turned as she changes.  
  
"Well, I really have no idea what got into me. I feel bad about having so much fun now." Tabathia frowns.  
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
"But I do. And my stomach hurts now. Well, I guess I have been sick latly."  
  
"Go to the doctor, though I believe everyone would be sick after finding are friend in such shape."  
  
"Yeah, you'r right. I think I'll go to a doctor, then a crazy doctor, you know." Tabathia smiles at her friend and he nods.  
  
"Goodnight tabathia." Piotr leaves.  
  
"Night." Tabathia laid down and stared at the celling. The storm outside was setaling down. She tossed and turned before getting comfterable. Then she found herself hunted by thoughts of Bobby.  
  
"So you have a great family?" Tabathia asked Bobby as she laid with her head on his chest.  
  
"Not great. My parents kindof tossed me out when I found out I was a mutiant. A few months later though, I meet MAgneto. And a year later they, my parents, found me again. They apologized and asked me to come home. But I refused. I don't want to see them."  
  
"Sounds a little like mine." Tabathia laughed. "So, we'll be each others families. Deal?"  
  
"Well that sounds abit twisted." Bobby laughed. "What am I your Brother/Husband/Dad?"  
  
"/Sister/Mother." Tabthaia adds laughing.  
  
"I believe you know I'm not a girl."  
  
"But still. And I'll be you Sister/brother/wife/mother."  
  
"How about we just be ourselves?" Bobby asks.  
  
"I knew you were smart."  
  
"Well I am dating you aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No! Bobby don't!" Tabathia yelled as Bobby tossed her into the pool in her new suite.  
  
"Thats for the coolwhip hon!!" He laughed and reached a hand in to help her out."  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"Wow, so how do you feel Rogue?" Kitty asked. The girls, Kitty, Rogue, Tabathia, Amara and Wanda sat in Tabathia's room chating.  
  
"Betrayed." Rogue admits.  
  
"How could he not tell you he was married?!" Amara demands.  
  
"She was a bitch."  
  
"Well, thats no excuse. They make devorces." Wanda says.  
  
"Yeah." Kitty agrees. "Plus he could have told his dad he wasn't going to marry her."  
  
"Ah doubt he could Kit. Ah mean this is a powerfull man, Lahke Magneto."  
  
"Still." The girls sigh.  
  
"I have to go. I've got a doctors apointment." Tabathia says dressed in black, as she had been since Bobby died. She hugs them all and makes her way out. The rest stay in her room knowing she wont care.  
  
Tabathia sat in the waiting room fliping through a childrens book. She sighed and stood when the nurse called her name. They weighed her; 112, they also took her blood presure and heart rate. Everything looked fine. Her tepature was only 90 and she didn't have streap throat.  
  
"Well Miss. Smith, you seem to be very healthy. I have a few more test to run but as I recall you've had a death resently." The doctor smiles sadly and Tabathia nods.  
  
After a hour of tests and waiting for results Tabathia's doctor returned with a smile. "As I said Miss Smith you seem to be in fine shape and I expect that the stomach pains will ease in due time. Now lets get your next visit set up."  
  
"Next visit?"  
  
"Well yes, a pregent woman needs to see a doctor." He laughs. tabathia goes wide eyed and her mouth falls open. "You did know... Right?"  
  
"...NO!" Tabathia blinks and then covers her face crying.  
  
"Miss Smith?" The doctor asks laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm alright... I'm fine." She smiles. "I'm happy and sad at the same time."  
  
"I'll arage a ride for you. Were to?"  
  
"933 Brige street." tabathia says after a moment.  
  
"... Mr. Lenshers residents."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Awe. Well then maybe you will do me a favor, tell Mr. Lensher that Pete and Brian are fine to return home, he just needs to pick them up."  
  
"Ok... Well actually Erick hasn't returned from his wifes, so I guess if they are ready, when my ride comes, they can come."  
  
"Uhhh.. Alright. I believe that'll work." The doctor smiles and motioons for her to follow him. They go up to the emergence wing and then turn into recovery.  
  
"Wot? are yea trin' to tell if you fought the Hulk you'd win?" A dark haired britsh man who looked around 20 asked another britsh man with blond.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, piss off." The dark haired man says annoyed.  
  
"Pete. Brian." The doctor says.  
  
Tabathia smiles slightly. "Hello, ready to go?" She asks.  
  
"Wot? And who are you?" Pete asks.  
  
"Tabathia Smith. I work for Magneto. I came here for a check up and Doc said you all could go. So ready?"  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
magneto walked in and seen a gathering of everyone in the house. He smiled slightly. "Pete and Brian, since when did you return?"  
  
"Today." Pete says.  
  
"Good, now I can tell everyone." TAbathia says taking a breath and thinking of how to tell them. "Well... umm... I'm gonna have a baby. And since the only guy I've been with in the past few months has been Bobby, had been..." The rest blink and then Tabathia is huged by her best friends as they yell in excitment.  
  
After a few Brian walks into Magneto's office. They talk for awhile and then Brian leaves out the front door.  
  
"He goin' back to Britian?" Pete asked Magneto.  
  
"Yes. But his sister is coming back as well as the rest."  
  
"Thats good I guess."  
  
"He also told me about you both fighting."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Magneto frowns and narrowes his eyes. "Go get to know the new guys."  
  
"Sure." pete says leaving.  
  
A/N: Ok so this was a short chapter about nothing really, except Tabbys prego! G2G Love Kim.  
  
3 days or 3 reviews!  
  
I'll be at Bush Gardens with Kitty Pryde 2 and family the 29th through the 1st of August.

Gambits girl- I'm so happy you like the chapters! You'r my only reviewer now! Everyone else left! Well I've decide to put up all of book 1 before vaccation as long as I finnish it before. So thats to chapter 40. And there will be a book 2 as long as everyone wants it. But I doubt anyone will like the ending to book 1. A lot of cliff hangers, and major ones like who dies? Who leaves? Whats with... You get the idea. Well thanks for the reviews! Loved Your last one!


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 23- Love  
  
Rhane sat talking to Reberto and Sam. The three were happy that their friends were coming home. Rhane happened to be the happiest. Since her long time crush would be showing up too. She couldn't wait to see what he was like now. She bite her lip to hold in her excitment at the thought of him seeing her. When he had left for Britian with Kurt, Elizabeth or Betsy, Charles and Amanda Rhane had been 14. That was over 2 years ago and she was going on 17... in 7 months.  
  
His name was David Xavior. And he was the son of the late Charles Xavior, one of Magneto's old friends. In Scotland Charles had died somehow, but Magneto didn't say how. Rhane had wanted to go with them since she healed from there but Magneto refused saying she was to young.  
  
"So I bet you can't wait to see david now huh Rhane?" Reberto smirked as his friend blushed slightly.  
  
"Aye don't know what yer tryin to be sayin." Rhane said standing up. "But Aye don't be likin it."  
  
"Or you know. I seen the way you followed David around Rhane." Sam joined in after Reberto elbowed him.  
  
"Aye be thinkin yea need ta shut yer lips." Rhane growls.  
  
"Chill Rhane." Reberto says holding up his hands. "We're just playing -"  
  
"Yea need ta be stoppin." Rhane cuts him off.  
  
"Sure." sam smiles. "How about we go see if anyone wants to go get pizza?"  
  
"Aye don't wanna go. But Aye'm sure the rest will." Rhane smiles and goes inside with them to ask people.  
  
"Sure." Kitty smiles and Pyro nods. It was one of those slow weeks for pyro and he was getting to be like his old self. He smiled lopsidly and noded wraping a arm around Kittys shouders and laughing.  
  
"Anything this shelia says goes with this bloke." Kitty giggles and they join Reberto and Sam in gathering people up. Rhane left for MAgnetos office. She knocked and smiled at Storm.  
  
"Is Magneto in?" She asked lightly.  
  
"Yes, he's talking to Victor and Logan now. You can wait with me if you like Rhane."  
  
"Alright." She said following the older lady inside. They sit and wait. After a half hour Victor and Logan walk out.  
  
"Come one Storm." Victor growls. She stares at him and he rolls his eyes. "Please."Logan chuckles and Storm stands up.  
  
Rhane smiles and then knocks on Magneto's door. "Come in." He mutters.  
  
"Mr. Lensher, Aye was wonderin if yea bight know when they be comin from britian?"  
  
"I believe they will arive home in a few days." MAgneto says. "Though I am not sure if all will be returning."  
  
"What yea mean?"  
  
"Well, a few thing changed there and if they happened to get them right then they will all be back, except Charles of course who was buried by his ex-wife, otherwise I'm not sure who'll be back."  
  
"None of thems hurt?"  
  
"No. Not to my knology."  
  
"Alright then, thank you Mr. Lensher." Rhane gets up leaving.  
  
-Airport-  
  
Rhane sat out in th limo waiting for the three to get off the personal plane. It was her, Logan, Pete and Pietro in the car all four waiting for the plane. It landed almost a hour late. They filed out of the car one by one and were greated with hugs and kisses.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you all cared!" Kurt laughed and huged Pietro who just rolled his eyes. Rhane laughed and he huged her then held her at arms lengths. "You sure have grown up on us Rhane." He laughed and kissed her on the check before getting in the limo.  
  
"Your right Kurt, she has." Amanda says huging them all. "And look at the speed demon." She laughs as he smirks. "Cocky as ever."  
  
"Cockyer I dare say Lov." Besty says laughing and then smiles at him and Pete. "Glad to see yea in one pice lov." She gets in after Amanda.  
  
Rhane looks around. "Were's david?"  
  
"David... davids not coming back lov. See there was this problem and David's gone. But we brought back Lucus. He's getting his things. Oh don't look sad Lov. David is Lucus, its just hard to explain." Betsy smiles as Rhane raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow, a welcome home party at the port?" A voice asked. "'Ello rhane." The man smirks. "Have a few changes. Names Lucus now."  
  
"Don't worry he'll fit right in in at the place. He's cocker then half the boys there were." Amanda laughs.  
  
"And she's not joking." Betsy adds with a laugh. They all get in and Rhane retreats to her thoughts.  
  
'Whats going on. I don't understand this. How can he be David? David never dressed like that. And he never spoke in that way. I'm so confussed. But he is cute.' Rhane sighed.  
  
"Whats wrong lass?" Lucus asked out loud.  
  
"Nothing." Rhane smiled and moved her long red hair from her face.  
  
'Upset cause I'm not David?' Lucus asked telepathicly to Rhane. She blushed slightly and responded.  
  
'Aye had a crush on him.'  
  
'And he knew.' Lucus smirks and rhane frowns. 'Just was to busy.'  
  
'Oh.' Rhane felt like crying.  
  
'But, thats not me. So how about yea show me around the town?'  
  
'... Sure.' Rhane smiles and in the back of her mind wonders if its wrong.  
  
'Then were we going first?'  
  
'Like piza?'  
  
'As much as the next Scottish man, prefer beer.'  
  
Rhane giggles. 'Then you'll love the club. We can go there first.'  
  
'Works for me lass.'  
  
They arive at the apartment and get settled in. "You don't live here do you?" Lucus asked rhane.  
  
"No. Aye live down the street."  
  
"Maybe ye' should be movin?"  
  
"Me parent's live there too."  
  
"Awe." Lucus says and smirks. "Were be this club?"  
  
"Come'on Aye'll show you."  
  
They head outside and start the walk down the street to the club. The bouncer opens to gate for them and smiles greating Rhane. "This place looks like my kind of spot."  
  
"It's alright." Rhane says and they make their way to the bar.  
  
"Gev'me a beer and the lass a..."  
  
"Cherry rum." Rhane says with a smile to Tina the waitress.  
  
"Ta match yer hair lass." Tina jokes and hands it too her and the beer to Lucus.  
  
They drink and then Lucus turns to her. "How bout a dance Lassey?"  
  
Rhane nods and Lucus takes her hand leading her to the floor. Tina whistles to the DJ. "PLay Rhanes!" She yells and the DJ gives a thumbs up.  
  
they dance each others thoughts on the other. Rhane lets him start as he wraps his arms around her back and dips her lowly. Rhane does a sortof cartwheel out of his grasp and spins away from him. He takes her arms and pulls her back to him pulling her into a tight hug. She fights to get free but he lifts her up over his head and she brings her legs up and he sits he down hands on her hips. She sits face down on her knees her hair around her face.She does a childs flip and then rolls away. She stands and runs a few steps but he grabs her hand and twist her in the opisit direction, they repeat a few times untill she falls and he kneels behind her.  
  
"Doing dance again lov?" Pete asks claping.  
  
"Shut it Pete." Rhane growls playfully. Lucus pulls her to her feet and the three head over to a empty table by the bar. They order more drinks and chat for awhile.  
  
"So this is what I find you slackers doing?" victor asks looking down at the three. Storm stands beside him smiling.  
  
"And what are you doin?" Lcus ask with a smirk.  
  
"Night off." Victor smirks back and Rhane feels her face blush as he looks at Storm who rolls her eyes.  
  
-Later: After Pete and them leave-  
  
Rhane laughed as Lucus ordered another beer. "Aye think youv had enough." She says watching him.  
  
"Ay could say the same for you lass."  
  
"True. So lets go home?"  
  
"Not till yea agree to go out with me again Lassie."  
  
"Were to?"  
  
"Ay don't know. Movies? Pizza? The moon for all Ay care."  
  
"Ok." Rhane smiles.  
  
"Yea really must be drunk lass, Ay didn't even have ta convince yea."  
  
"All you have to do's ask." Rhane says as they get up.  
  
"Then maybe Ay'll have ta ask you out for every night?"  
  
Rhane smiled as he hand sliped around her waist and pulled her to him. "Maybe..." He bent down and kissed her lightly then deeper as she kissed him back. Rhane brought her hands up around his neck and closed her eyes.  
  
Since she could remember she had wanted to be with david. Things got in the way. Her age, her family, him liking Jean. But now she had him. Well Lucus, but still. She was happy.  
  
Duncan smirked seeing Lucus, well as he knew him David. "Look who we have here. Ad I thought you were just a goody goody Xavior. And you have the lea bag with you. I better make sure you don't get rabies."  
  
"Who are you?" Lucus asked pulling Rhane behind him.  
  
"Whats wrong David, forget me?"  
  
"Name's Lucus." He growled upset by the name.  
  
"You can't full me. You might have shown your freakness but your still David."  
  
"No, Ay'm Lucus, useta be David, but things change." He smirks.  
  
Duncan growled. "I don't like your attitude." he lunges at Lucus and Lucus stops him in mid air. They fight and Duncan ends up in a blood state on the ground moaning. Lucus stopped once rhane pulled on his arm.  
  
"Lucus, Lucus!" She yelled and he snaped out of it.  
  
"Sorry lass, got alittle upset, must be the beer." Rhane nods biting her lip. He takes her hand and they head back. Rhane shivers. "Cold?"  
  
"Alittle." Rhane admits and finds Lucus's jacket around her. She sniffs and trns to see Duncan getting up gun in hand. She yelps as the bang rings out. Both stop. Lucus turns to Rhane who turns to him and hurries to grab him. "Lucus?!" She yells and they both fall to the ground.  
  
A/N: So who got shot? Wanna take a guess? I know! Lol, i bet you hope I do other wise this is gonna be strange. Hehe. So anyways, how is everyone? Good... or Bad which ever. I hope you review! Pleaseeee! Love Kim  
  
3 reviews of 3 days! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

Gambit girl- thanks of course I LOVE your reviews. They make me happy!

Southern Gal 8 -Lol, I hope you enjoy and review!


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 24: Old loves  
  
Logan sat in the poker room with his four friends: Pete, Piotr, Gambit and Victor; they play poker while drinking beer and smoking cigars or cigz. Pete Wisdom smiled at his older friend, "Wot you got shorty?"  
  
"Full House." Logan grunts.  
  
"Flush." Pete smiles as he goes to grab the winnings.  
  
"Damn three of a kind." Victor curses. Piotr nods agreeing.  
  
"Hold it." Remy says smirkiing. "Why yea takin Gambits winnins?"  
  
"Don't tell me." Pete says. "Royal Flush?"  
  
"Yea told Gambit not ta tell but lets say dat Gambit be da winner." He lays his cards face down and takes the money.  
  
"Damn french wanna be." Pete mutters and stands up.  
  
"Leavin?" Victor asks.  
  
"I got to go to the loo." Pete says. "Going to hold me hand?" He laughs. "dont think Storm'd like that to much. Know I wouldn't." Pete walks off as Storm enters with Raven.  
  
"Why is it you boys never invite us to your games?" Raven ask with a smirk.  
  
"This is guys only." Victor grunts.  
  
"Same with my bed, but I still let you in it." Storm says annoyed at him.  
  
Remy and Logan laugh. "Da fillie got da point."  
  
"Shut up." Victor snaps.  
  
"Yea gonna make us?" Logan challanges.  
  
"Yea-" Victors cut off by Raven.  
  
"Enough hounds. Now listen up, Erick got news a old friends coming. A very close friend of Logans." Raven says with a hint of displeasure.  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"A ex-wife." Raven says with a forced smile.  
  
"What she want?" Victor asks knowing who it is.  
  
"Revenge, that would be my guess. Named Deathstrike now."  
  
"Hn." Logan rolls his eyes. "She's no mutaint."  
  
"Do, but there is a lot of tecnology out there Logan, she has be turned into a cyborg." Raven watches as his cigar slips out of his mouth and burns into him. He cuses and brushes it off.  
  
"When is she going to get here?"  
  
"No idea, but she's not invited and knows it." Raven says as she looks around at all the empty bottles and cans of beer. "This place is a mess."  
  
- Later on -  
  
Storm yawns making her way down the steps to the kitchen for a glass of water. She turned seeing a glimps of a shadow. "Hello?" She called softly yet firmly. No answer came, she turned back to the kitchen.  
  
Kitty yawned and turned over in her bed. She blinked thinking her door had just closed. "Must have been Pyro." she yawned and closed her eyes back.  
  
Logan waited. He stood behind the door and waited. She was a few rooms down and he had watched her enter the building. She wasn't after anyone but him, so he did say anything. The handle twisted and he got ready. In she walked. He shut the door.  
  
"Logan." She growled.  
  
"Lady Deathstrike now huh?"  
  
"Wolverine." She smirks.  
  
"Why you here?"  
  
"For my revenge." She growls.  
  
"Lets take this some place else. No need in waking the house up."  
  
"Half are already up." She challenges and makes the first move sending him flying through the wall with a kick. He groaned and got up only to be laid down by more kicks. She pulled her hand back to strike but he cought her claws with his and threw her back into the wall. she got up and so did he. By this time Sabertooth was watching and Storm had returned, plus half the house was coming up the steps but Storm and Sabertooth kept them away.  
  
"Whats your gruge-" He gets cut off by a well placed hit.  
  
"You killed my father!" She yells charging at him.  
  
"HUH?" Logan dogged her and she fell on to the wall breathing hard.  
  
"He blessed you with those claws, you'r animation skeleton! And you killed him!" She yelled scratching at him. Logan hissed as she blunged her claws into his side and kicked her off of him.  
  
She yelled a war cry and tried to kick him, but he blocked each of her blows and threw her back into the wall. She growled and whent to charge again but found herself being drained by Rogue, Kitty had phased them through the floor and over.  
  
Logan cought Yuriko, lady Deathstrike, a explosion knocked everyone back as her new teammates rescued her, The Reavers.  
  
-Later-  
  
The group of mob mutants coughed and looked around. "Oh, this is gonna be great." Logan said sarcasticly. "Magneto is going to be pissed."  
  
"Oh yeah." Victor agrees. "Well comeon kiddies, lets go to another apartment." He pats his leg as he heads down the steps.  
  
"Kitty." Pietro says pulling her to the side. "I haven't seen Pyro. Is he back yet?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought he came into my room. I may be wrong though." kitty frowns. "I'll go look."  
  
"No, I will. I'm faster and I'm his best friend." Pietro says as he starts off.  
  
Kitty rolls her eyes and phases through the floor and to Pyro's room. She arived a few seconds after Pietro. She frowned looking around the dark and musky room. It was a mess. Cans of beer, pop, energy drinks lingered on the floor, one rest on its side driing out old soda onto a pille of dirty red shirts, each burnt in at least one spot. Flies and nats buzz around attacking the two once they enter. A fowl smell lingers apearing now and then. Kitty snuffs up her nose and Pietro shakes his head.  
  
"I've told him not to leave dirty plates in here."  
  
"This is disturving."  
  
"Naw, just Pyro's room."  
  
"What? It's never been like this that I've seen."  
  
"Because you actually came in here. But you don't know right? So whats the point in cleaning it? Pyro isn't a clean, clean guy."  
  
"You think you know so much more about him then I do." Kitty says crossing her arms.  
  
"Well granted you probably know more then me in beding areas, like if he's a top guy or bottem. But I don't need nor want to know that stuff." Pietro smirks at her shocked and red face.  
  
"Pervert! For your sick information, we haven't..." Kitty glares as he laughs at her. "You make me sick."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I don't know why he's your friend."  
  
"He's my best friend. Was, until you came along Pryde. Now you take up so much of his damn time we don't get to hang out anymore. And he's trying to kill himself. Never did that when you WEREN'T around. I blame you." Pietro says and leaves.  
  
Kitty blinks at his very harsh words and thinks about it, before crying. "What you doin Shelia? Why are yea cryin?" Pyro asks coming into his room and going streight over t her wraping his arms around her in a tight loving embrace. "We got to go. They gave me 5 minutes till they drag me out." He says and lets her go as she smiles. He goes and changes, his back to her, then he hugs her again and they walk out together.  
  
A/N: No I have not forgotten about chapter 23. You'll hear more about it next chapter. So get over it and wait 3 days or 3 minutes or whatever. Lol. I'm so mean. Next chapter deals with another death and a lot of other stuff. Mostly you'll get depression and guilt and all those types of emotions! Love you all Kim.  
  
I'm so glad a lot of ppl seem to be liking this story! I't makes me happy! Lots more chapters to come and many more enemies! So continue to review and pray I don't get W/B.  
  
Sory for spelling. 3 reviews or 3 days! 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 25: Of Love And Death  
  
Magneto felt his head roll over and woke up. He looked around and noticed they were almost to the apartment. He yawned and looked closer. "What the hell has happened?" He asked him self and spead the car up, it now no long on the road but in the air as he controlled it. He stepped out of the limo and flew up to the blasted part. He walked around the inside and headed to his office.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"Mr. Lensher, this is Doctor Moria at the hospitial, I have just recived a victim of a shoting from your club, the victims friend said to call you, a Mr. Xavior."  
  
"Yes, I'll be over in a half hour. I'm having some trouble but will be over in a matter of minutes, and i have the bill."  
  
"Of Course sir." They hang up.  
  
Magneto drives off to the extra apartment to gather up a few people to join him, and find out why his place is a mess He arived and was greated by Sabertooth.  
  
"Logan's exwife came by to say hi." he grunts and Magneto rolls his eyes.  
  
"Someone was shot. Lucus or who ever was with him." Magneto says. "Go get Pyro and Reberto."  
  
"... Ok." Sabertooth shakes his head and leaves. Everyone was always getting shot. How did a telepath manage to get shot? It was beyond him.  
  
-Hospitial-  
  
Lucus laid in bed looking up at the celling. He hated the hospitial robes, they drove him crazy. he turned to the doors and watched as the guys walked in. "You don't look to bad to me." Reberto says with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Lucus gets cut off by Doctor Moria.  
  
"Mr. Lensher, may I speak to you outside?"  
  
"Of course." Magneto says following her out she runs a hand through her short hair and shook her head.  
  
"The pationt is suffering from a few bullets to the chest, I'm not sure why-"  
  
"He seems fine."  
  
"He is. The pationt isn't Mr. Xavior, well since he was beat up some we checked him out, but I'm speaking of his girlfriend as he said, Rhane-"  
  
"Rhane?" Magneto asked and focused on her words from before. "Is she alright?"  
  
Moria shakes her head slightly. "A bullet is loged in her lung and one in her heart. I don't know how she has lived for this long. She wont make it to see the next hour... maybe even minute. She's in a lot of pain. Because of her mutainage the head doctor refused to give her pain medican, he felt it could kill her and then her parents would sue." She looked tired. "I've tried to help her best I can but she's gone for. All the surgents are occupied and can't do surgery, the one's that can are to afraid, either of her status in the community or of her status in the world of the living. She's a very brave and strong girl, but not immortail. I'm sorry Mr. Lensher. Have you brought her family? She asked for them."  
  
"I'm afraid not. I brought a few of her friends. In truth Doctor I thought it was Lucus who was shot."  
  
"As he told us Mr. Lensher, it would have. And he wishes it had been. If its alright with you I want to keep him on watch here."  
  
"No. We'll watch him at the house. Can they see her?"  
  
"We would never aloud her to die alone." Moria says. "And since her time is limited everyone can go in at once."  
  
"Hold on while I get them Doctor." MAgneto reenters the room. "Lucus, Pyro, Reberto. Follow me. Doctor Moria has agreed you may all say... Goodbye, to Rhane."  
  
The boys blinked and Lucus was the first up out the door and having Moria agionst the wall. "She has ta live." He growls as his grip on Moria's throat tightens.  
  
"I..can't do any...thing for her... But you can.." She adds and her eyes go down the hall. Lucus lets her go and starts down the hall in a daze.  
  
'I've only known her for a short time... No I've known her longer, through David. I just knew what to do.' Lucus thought as he opened the door to her room. She laid hooked up to mechines and in tears.  
  
"Hello lassie." Lucus called sitting down beside her on the bed. She winced at the bed moved her. She reached up and moved the oxagen mask off her face and gave a small painful smile.  
  
"Lucus." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, and Pyro and Reberto, even Magneto." He says as they enter and stand around her. She smiels again and then reaches out placing a hand on his face.  
  
"It's... nice... to ... know yea'll care." She gasps and the mechine starts to beep loudly.  
  
"No." Lucus says in a commanding voice at the mechines.  
  
"It's ok... It stopped hurting." She said lifting herself up and kissing him before falling down limp almost off the bed.  
  
Pyro placed his hands on Lucus's shoulders and closed his eyes looking down at Rhane. Tears swealed up in both Lucus and Reberto's eyes as they were both the closest to her. Reberto turned away laying his head against the wall before blasting the wall with a fist. It dented even without his super power from the sun.  
  
"Who did this Lucus?" Magneto asked looking down at the second youngest girl member of his team. "Who?" He watched Lucus face harden.  
  
"Duncan M-" Lucus is cut off by Magneto.  
  
"The Homosapein will pay with his own life, I'll see to that."  
  
"We'll all see to it." Pyro says his face hard and eyes firey.  
  
-Few hours later-  
  
Magneto stood in all his glory at the bridge that was being made. Inside the pillar in the middle sat a screaming Duncan. He was beaten and shot in the legs along with arms. Some late construction was happening as the cement was poured in. No one said a thing. No one dared.  
  
A/N: Ok so happy you know who was killed by whom and how he was killed! I so hope you all enjoyed! I know I did! Expect more killings soon! Lol. One more in this book, and Its a biggy! Love Kim. P.S. few are safe from the delight of death! Evil laugh  
  
Sorry for the spelling people, I suck at it! 3 reviews or 3 days! 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 26: Phone Calls  
  
The phone rang at 1:00am in Ravens room. "Hello?!" Came her half upset half asleep voice.  
  
"Raven, bad news. Rhane's dead." Came Magneto's voice.  
  
"What? How? Who? What about Lucus? Victor said he was shot."  
  
"A misunderstanding. Rhane was shot instead of Lucus. Duncan shot her twice."  
  
"Oh God. Is he taken care of?"  
  
"Of course." Magneto said. "We have lose ends to deal with. make the decision to wake everyone up or tell them later. We'll be back in a few hours."  
  
"Alright." They hang up and Raven throws on her robe going to wake everyone up.  
  
-2 days later-  
  
The group sat around at the wake. Rhane was dressed in a light green dress and her hair was down framing her face. He eyes closed and face seeming happy and at peace. Lucus stood by the casket watching her still form and talking to her mother and father.  
  
"Think he'll be ok?" Kitty asked Logan.  
  
"I think he'll be fine. David's a smart kid."  
  
"But he's now Lucus." Jean says quietly.  
  
"True."  
  
-After Funural-  
  
Lucus shook his head and looked around the empty room. He laid down on the bed. He didn't want to live. She died for him. And he let her. He should have been able to save her. She died in pain. And he had just sat there. He last actions towards him! He couldn't take it. First his father now Rhane. Davids old friend. his new love. Love is a word without meaning. But its the closest one can get to telling the meaning of that feeling in the pit of their stomachs.  
  
He couldn't live. He refused. He would not stand for himself living. But he needed a way to die that wouldn't be to noticable. he could only keep images in peoples heads for so long. He wasn't his father.  
  
He pulled out a bottle from his bag and tossed it from hand to hand before thinking; 'Its not like we have a thing to live for.' He pulled the cork out and drank the posion.  
  
Then laid back and closed his eyes. He had wanted to die in pain. Like Rhane, but that would have been noisy and messy and it would have taken to long for the rest to leave him alone with a gun. But this, the poision, they hadn't known about.  
  
-Lucus's Memorial-  
  
"This is getting to be to hard." Amara says. "I knew Bobby and I knew Rhane. I never meet Lucus but... he killed himself over Rhane! Three deaths since we got here. Who's next? One of us?" Amara asked crying on Wanda's shoulder.  
  
"He was my friend." Kurt said as he stood beside Rogue. They had resently found out that Kurt was her adoptive brother. And he wasn't about to let her out of his sight now.  
  
"Ahm sorry Kurt. They were all yer friends right."  
  
"Yes..." Kurt shakes his head. "And now God will never forgive him. He has commited the worse sin of all. If only he wouldn't have killed himself." Kurt shakes slightly. Rogue places a black gloved hand on his shoulder and he hugs her tightly.  
  
"It's alright Kurt." Amanda said as she bounced their baby boy on her left him so he would stop crying. Kurt let Rogue go and took his 9 month son from his mother rocking him. Amanda smiled sadly at her husband and picked up their 2 year old son from the floor were he and his twin sister and brother sat playing. The baby named Alex, the eldest boy, the one she held, was named Devin he waved at Rogue. The girl was Malay and the second son was name James.  
  
"I hate having them here. I wish that we could have found a sitter." Amanda said in a whisper. "I feel so bad."  
  
"Don't, everyone understands. Ah mean da rest had to bring their kids to. Jean has Rahcel. Storm has her 2 kids, whish Ah think shocked the hell out of Victor. But she just asked what the hell was'is problem when 'e stuttered." They laugh slightly.  
  
"And Betsy's little girl." Kurt says smiling at the 3 year old girl across from them with purplish hair and her mothers face.  
  
"I know Betsy's daughter is Ella. But what are Storms 2?"  
  
"She said the Boy was Azia and the girl Aisha, Amanda. She said he was 4 and she was 5." Kurt says.  
  
"Well Ah guess Ah can feel his grief." Rogue says looking over at remy who watches her.  
  
"Still holding the grudge?" Kurt asks. "With all the death around us, we should forgive, not hold agionst people past mistakes."  
  
"Ah guess yer right." Rogue sighs and starts over towards Remy who blinks.  
  
"Bonjour." he says sadly as she sits beside him.  
  
"Ah just wanna say I fergive yea."  
  
"Den we-"  
  
"No. Ah fergive yea, but Ah've not fergotten." Rogue says. "Ah don't see how yea could keep dat away from meh."  
  
"Sorry mon Chere. It not somethin Remy go talkin bout. He not a past person."  
  
"Ah know but, what if Ah wanted ta marry you later on?"  
  
"Den Remy go ta Nawlands and get da devoirce." He says seriously.  
  
"And lose 'is head?"  
  
"If it fer yea, den Oui."  
  
"Ah don't see why. Ah can't even touch." Rogue says and looks around uncomfterable.  
  
"Why not give remy a second chance? He promise no more lies er hidden truths."  
  
"Ah don't know." Rogue says biteing her lip. "Ah don't go fer married men."  
  
"I'm not married Chere. Not in da way yea expose ta be. It just a sheet of paper."  
  
"Ah don't know. Ah'll think about it Remy."  
  
"Dat all he can ask."  
  
"Ah know."  
  
Everyone gets ready to leave each saying their farewells. Lucus was to be buried in Scotland next to his mother and father. And his body was leaving that night. They all file home to eat and remeber Lucus, or David in better times, mostly when he was David. Kurt, Amanada, and Betsy refused still sworn not to tell how david became Lucus. that would die with them.  
  
A/N: Ok humor for the next 2 chapters. And I lied. Now there is only one more death and it'll end the first book! And it's a pretty main character! In book 2 expect more people to be killed off! And higher in stature. Love you all Kim! 


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 27: Drag BABY!  
  
-2 months after the deaths-  
  
Storm and Tabathia sat in the living room of the newly redone apartment and ate their fill and their baby's fill of chocolate and bannana filled ice cream cake, with vegetable stir fyr on top and ranch dressing.(ummmm...) victor watched in discused but whatever the hell got her to stop screaming at him for 'him' getting her pregnent.  
  
Storm and tabthia yawned at the same time and looked around for something to complain about. Not finding anything they decided to complain about men.  
  
"They should come with warning lables." Storm grumbles shooting a nasty look at Victor.  
  
"Yeah, and they shouldn't be aloud to die if their girlfriend is prego." Tabthia adds.  
  
"And they should have to have babys too."  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
Victor stood not liking the sound of this conversation and sneaked away as they were dicusing all the bad points of men. He shook his head from the women's thoughts and decided to round up the guys for a game of poker.  
  
"Poker?" He asked sticking his head in Logans room to find Logan and Gambit. they nod.  
  
They head to the poker room and find the girls playing go fish. "Oh no. You all out now!" Victor snaps.  
  
"Hell no." Wanda says glaring at the guys.  
  
"YES!" they growl back.  
  
"Don't make us get Storma dn tabby in here." Kitty smiles as they back up. expecially Victor.  
  
"This place got to many fillies." Gambit says as the boys pout outside on the curb.  
  
"Way to many skirts." Logan grumps.  
  
"Dey don't wear no skirts!" Gambit snikers.  
  
"Fine, way to many-"  
  
"We know." Victor says.  
  
"Why so blue guys?" Pietro asks walking over.  
  
"Dey not lettin us play poker."  
  
"Ohhh... why don't you cry about it?"  
  
"We gonna." Gambit says.  
  
"Figures. So wanna go racing?"  
  
"What? Bikes?" Victor and Logan sniker.  
  
"No motorcycles." Pietro rolls his eyes.  
  
"Magz not gonna let yea race."  
  
"I know. But he won't stop you all." Pietro smirks. "And i could use some pocket change."  
  
"Any girls?" Logan asks.  
  
"I don't think they are racing." Pietro rolls his eyes.  
  
"Good point.... We're in!" They jup up and make runs for the building to get out their own cycles.  
  
A few gigles are heard and Pietro smirks as they ride off.  
  
-Mountian trail-  
  
A few hundred people fill the narrow path and about 30 riders stand by. A group of three stand chating with their helmets on. The recers take their spots and the girl steps out in front of them all. She takes the flag and in a swift movement slams it to the ground. They all high tail it away.  
  
A few of the people bum out and fly off the mountian, breaking bones along with pride. But in the end three tie.  
  
"How about we add to the stakes?" Victor asks. "Loser's have to wear dresses?"  
  
The other two nod and they all shake on it. They reave their engeins and they start. Driver 1, Logan, hits a bump and jumps off the bike right before it crashes. The second driver, the unknown, passes by victor, its close but in the end the unknown wins.  
  
Victor and Logan curse and the unknown rider pulls out dresses. Victor and Logan change but wonder how the hell the driver knew. They come back out and fine Pietro Snapping pictures while Rogue, Amara and Wanda sit on the winners bike laughing.  
  
Victor wears a low cut v neck hooker dress with matching red boots and Logan wears a old timy blue dress, complete with corset and blue satin heals.  
  
"What the hell?!" They both yell.  
  
The unknown rider removes her helmet. "Sorry guys, wasn't our idea." Kitty laughs and Pietro does too.  
  
"Yeah, this wasn't fun for me either. But at least I won't have two angry pergo ladies at me." Pietro smirks. "And double prints been double black mail." He runs off as the rest do to getting in to a car to avoid serious injury.  
  
A/N: A pointless chapter. But hey, it should have been slightly funny! Love Kim  
  
3 reviews or 3 days!

gambit girl- I'm sorry I know you liked Lucus, but I wrote it b4 you reviewed... by like 2 weeks... so sorry. Yeah I'm killing off people left and right, and I know that. But it is a mob story honey and I think that happens in the mob, or at least what they show us in movies. Thanks for the review and I'd like to say that no one dies till the end of book one. And then someone dies that I don't think anyone is going to like to much. But it's ok. And you'll hate me for chapter 40 because It's just going to be like 3-5 or more cliff hangers. But the good news is, I'll have 3-6 hours in a car with Kitty Pryde 2 and LiL MiZzA MaRrY. They are both great writters and will be helping me with the little stuff I'd say. Unless I decide to be mean and not let them read the chapters of book 2 untill they are on fan fiction... hummm. Lol, but isn't this story like a freakin soap? I could see this stuff happening in Days Of Our Lifes. Lol. OR passions. Passions before Days I guess. Man I haven't watched them since... Passions first aired? Any ways. Sorry kind of ADD. Gonna leave you be! Love Kim

Southern gal 8- I'm glad you like it! I know... Thanks for the review.

rage-girl-05- Yeah I know. I'm just a killing gal. Lol. But I'm glad you all like this story. Thanks for your review.

I would like to think everyone who reviews from the bottem of my heart. I think you for your words and time! Much Love Kim.

On another note: I have to find and type up chapter 28. And if I can get away with it then I am hoping to have book one up before I leave. I love you guys to much to leave you hanging, plus I wanna give you time to cool down after chapter 40, which is the last chapter in this book! So I'm going to go clean up my house and then come and type up 28 and 34-40, if I have time for them all!, and then tomorrow go down to the library and upload them all on to doc manager and update when reviews hit or I feel like it! Ok?! But don't expect 40 up anytime before thursday morning... Maybe wen. night. Bye you all!


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 28: The Greatest Job  
  
"I have a very serious and important job for you six." Magneto says to the group. "Everyone else will be gone to day. You all must complete this job. It can not be failed."  
  
"Sounds dangerous." Logan smirks.  
  
"Of course it is. But I trust you six can handle this job."  
  
"Of course we can!" Pietro yells excited.  
  
"Good. So here are your instruction, good luck." He hands them a envelope. "And Gods mercy." He mutters leaving the room.  
  
Kitty opens up the letter. "Oh he HAS to be joking!"  
  
Rogue snatches it." Watch da kids. Someone'll be back by 9:00pm." Everyone looked at the clock. "But It's not even 8:00am!"  
  
"So a few kids, no big deal." Pietro shrugs.  
  
"Taw kids each." Remy says.  
  
"12 kids!" Pietro yells.  
  
"Yeah. Lets see there's... Storms two, Aiza who's 4 and Aisha who's 5." Kitty says.  
  
"Betsy's Ella who's only 3." Pietro nods.  
  
"Kurt and Amanda's Alex 9months, Devin, Malay and James all 2." Rogue says holding up four fingers.  
  
"Jean's Rachel who's 7 and Nathan who's one." Remy says.  
  
"Raven and mines Tyler who's... 9. Then her Sandra who's 6 and Lilly who's 4." Logan shrugs. "Yeah, That's 12."  
  
"Sure as blood hell is hot it is 12!" Pyro says and gulps. "Against us six?"  
  
"It'll be fun Pyro." Kitty laughs.  
  
"No. Its mass murder! They'll bloody slaughter us!"  
  
"Chill dude. It'll be fine." Pietro says laughing.  
  
"I've watched Tyler and Rachel before mates! they know how to act when mum and dad be gone! EVIL!"  
  
"Hey, you just called my son evil." Logan blinks.  
  
"He is! He cut the butt out of me pants while Rachel held me down and cut me hair!" Pyro holds his hair.  
  
"It'll be fine." Kitty says again.  
  
-Kid Section-  
  
"Daddy Logan!" Tyler, Sandra and Lilly yell running over.  
  
"Hey." He answers with a smile.  
  
"Hello uncle Pyro." A evil smiling Rachel says walking over, hands behind her back innocently.  
  
Pyro gulped and hide behind Kitty. "Hey, Racheal."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and picked up the crying Alex. "He's so cute." He pees and it leaks through onto her shirt. "Nasty! Oh, and I didn't bring another shirt!"  
  
The triplets emerge shouting incoherently and pointing to the balcony, which is open. Rogue follows them in time to see the five year out Aisha standing on the balcony looking a whole hell of a lot like Storm. She was getting ready to; 'Fly like mommy!'. As her brother yelled, "Fly sissy! Fly like mommy!" Rogue caught her and pushed them all inside then locked the balcony door.  
  
"But mommy can fly!" Aisha yells in the childish version of I-can-do- anything-she-can-do!  
  
"Yer not yer mama." Rogue says firmly.  
  
"Mommy fly!" Aiza, Aisha and Rachel scream acting like planes and going around and around Rogue.  
  
"My mommy fly higher!." Racheal says jumping around as she 'flies'.  
  
"She lie! My mommy does!" Aisha yells jumping on Racheals back. They fall on to the hard wood floor in a heap and start to cry as booboos show.  
  
"mommy change!" Lilly yells. Sandra agrees.  
  
"Our mommy better." Sandra adds sticking out her tongue.  
  
"My mommy the best!" Ella says, "She know swords."  
  
"My daddy know swords!" Tyler yells. "And he have knifes in his hands! He better!"  
  
"Daddy vanish!" James and Devin yell.  
  
"Daddy got lasers!" Racheal says. "Aisha's daddy dead!" She laughs as Aisha cries but cries once Aisha throws a well aimed punch into her jaw and knocks a tooth loose.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Remy yells. All the kids cry.  
  
"He yell at us. He mean to us!" All the 2 to 5 year olds cry.  
  
"He's a big meany!" Racheal says kicking his shin. Remy yelps and hops around.  
  
"Yeah! Big poo poo head!" Tyler chimes in and kicks Remy in the jewels.  
  
"Merde, Gambit down fer da count." Remy moans going to his knees. The guys wince and Rogue shakes her head.  
  
"Evil." Pyro coughs.  
  
"Uhh... Pietro?" Kitty asks.  
  
"...Playtime! Outside." Pietro directs the kids out the door. He turns back around. "Logan, Pyro, follow me. Kitty, Rogue... Fix breakfast. Gambit... Stay down man."  
  
They all agree and get to it. The girls fix scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, oats, and fried ham. Rogue did most of the cooking due to Kitty's lack of cooking skills.  
  
"This nasty!" Lilly screams squirming in her seat.  
  
"I no hungry." Malay says not touching her food.  
  
They all yell different things few eating. And then they run off to play. "Aunty Rogue! Ella's playing in the pool." Tyler says running in.  
  
Kitty and Rogue exchange looks. "Pool..." Rogue follows Tyler outside to find Ella in a pud puddle covered from purple hair to toe in the thick goooy mud.  
  
"GROSS!" Pietro yells.  
  
"Yea need a bath suga." Rogue says eyeing the child.  
  
"Carry me!" Ella said throwing herself on Rogue. Rogue closed her eyes as the mud got all over her. She obeys and mutters. "Mah new shirt."  
  
-Later-  
  
"Uncle Pyro! Racheal's locked in the bathroom!" Sandra yells.  
  
"How'd she..." Pyro shakes his head and goes to get a screw driver. he takes the handle off the door and opens it. Rogue screams and grabs her shirt throwing it across her chest. Pyro and Rogue see Racheal and Sandra laughing as they run off. Remy and Pyro exchange a few words...  
  
"HELP!" Kitty yells tied up in string and being tickled by the kids. Logan slices through the string. He gets hit by a trashed piece of ham that has baby poo on it.  
  
"Dere's taw many of dem." Remy says parinoide.  
  
"I agree mate!" Pyro yells and looks around. "Where's Pietro? Have they got 'em?"  
  
"No idea." Kitty yells. They had to yell over the screaming battle cries of the few children playing Cowboys and Indians.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Pietro pulls Azia out of the mud and sends him to get cleaned up. He blocks Devin, then James but Malay gets past him and then pulls his pants down as she cries because the mud had gone up her dress and in to her panties. She screamed. She slung them off along with the dress and rolled in the mud before yelling 'Uncle Pietro has on a thong!' and running all around the yard.  
  
Pietro growls trying to block the boys and catch Malay.  
  
-Later-  
  
"Yeah, ok I'll be there." Logan says into the phone.  
  
"What?!" Kitty screams. "You can't leave us!"  
  
"We're already out numbered bloody 2:1!" Pyro agrees.  
  
"Gambit. Gonna. Blow. Dem. Up. Give 'em a pretty shinny card and den get da hell out of da way." He says shuffling through his cards as he stands in the door way to the living room in high heals and makeup all over his face.  
  
"Ahm not stopin 'em. Ah agree and any of them who live, I'll drain." Rogue says in a pink shirt and pink blush all over her face.  
  
"Look I can't help in Magneto called. I'll be sure to let him no he's dead though." Logan leaves.  
  
"My father is so dead." Pietro announces.  
  
"Oh yeah." The rest agree.  
  
"Alright. All the kids, next room!" Pietro yells rushing them in. The other sitters follow. They stand guard at the windows and door.  
  
"Dis is da worst job Gambit eva done."  
  
"Ah agree suga. Ah neva want kids now."  
  
"Aunty Kitty! I have to go pee..." Malay says crossing her legs.  
  
"Me too!" Come 3 cries. Tyler, Aisha and Aiza hold themselves.  
  
"Ok." Kitty sighs throwing up her hands in defeat. "Pietro take Tyler and Aiza. I'll take Aisha and Malay"  
  
"I want Aunty Rogue to take me!" Aisha cries throwing a fit.  
  
"Fahne." Rogue leads Aisha off to the bathroom as does Kitty and Pietro.  
  
"It's just us and them mate." Pyro whispers.  
  
"Uncle Pyrooooooooooooooo!" Racheal says walking over head down and hands behind her back, she was crying.  
  
"Uhh...what's wrong Racheal?" He asked moving back.  
  
"It broke." Racheal holds up Pyro's lighter.  
  
"ME LIGHTER! Oh no! Betsy! What have they done ta yea!" Pyro snatches the pieces and turns laying his head on the wall. "They murdered yea! Oh Betsy I neva should have brought yea. Bloody savages! Gambit! Look at Betsy!"  
  
"It's ok hommie. Gambit get yea a new one." Remy holds on to Pyro's shoulder.  
  
"But it won't be Betsy!"  
  
"Shhh..." Gambit comforts Pyro.  
  
"We're gonna end up just like 'er!" Pyro whispers in a paranoid voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle Pyro. Here you can have my baby doll." Racheal says holding up her favorite doll.  
  
"No thanks." Pyro sniffles.  
  
"That was so sick! He made me wipe his butt!" Pietro says.  
  
"So? He's young..." Pyro says.  
  
"HE WASN"T DONE!" The guys gag.  
  
-Later on: Almost 8.-  
  
"Pay backs a bitch isn't it?" Pietro asked as he was busy making the mashed potatoes and green beans. Remy made the chicken and rice and Pyro cooked the stuffing and steaks. Rogue was making sugary dessearts in which to get the kids all hyper right before bed. Kitty sat watching.  
  
"you know just because I didn't cook the eggs all the way through this morning doesn't mean-" Kitty's cut off.  
  
"Yea burnt da noodles." Gambit says.  
  
"I've seen you set fire to cheese." Pietro snorts.  
  
"Kitty suga, yeah know yer lahke a sister ta meh, but yea can't even fix toast." Rogue shrugs.  
  
"I love you shelia, but you burnt the no bake cookies. Your muffins tasted like fish and I swear I blacked out when that sugar cookie hit me in the fore head, I still have the cut." Pyro says.  
  
"Gee thanks." Kitty rolls her eyes.  
  
The kids ate more desert then anything. They had cookies and pies and cake and Mississippi Mud pie. All right before 9.  
  
A few of the parents came in smiling with bags from shoping. The sitters left with huge grins on their faces.  
  
A/N: Ok so a few humor chapter and then on with the story. And get ready for a few turns and twists and junk. Love you all! Kim  
  
3 reviews or 3 days! 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 29: Rest and relaxation  
  
"I'm sending you all on a vacation." magneto announces and a yell of excitement meets him. "You'll be going to the Decion Siltel Ski resort in Washington." (No it isn't real!)  
  
"Oh yeah!" Pietro whistles.  
  
"The only snow I bloody like." Pyro laughs and hugs Kitty who stands beside him.  
  
"Yes. There will be three rooms, each will have the appropriate number of beds." Magneto looks at the guys. "So no sharing."  
  
"What yea take Gambit for?" Remy asked with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"What you are simply."  
  
"So when do we leave?" Wanda asks.  
  
"In a matter of hours. Go get packed up." Magneto shows them all to the door. "You'll be taking my private jet there so I'll have Logan waiting to drive you in the limo."  
  
Raven smiles as the teens leave and walks in. "Did you happen to tell them why you were sending them away with such shot notice?"  
  
"Of course not my dear." Magneto says as she sits on his desk. They never would have left: which we don't need."  
  
"Of course, but don't you think some of them would like to know?"  
  
"Yes, but, my dear Raven, how would we protect them from the force if they refused to leave and let us deal with it."  
  
"They are young and you are right Erick. But secrets only cause hurt."  
  
"Better then death I dare say."  
  
"Yes. Will you tell them once they return?"  
  
"Depending on the out come of their trip."  
  
"Is it safe for Tabitha since she is 7 months along?"  
  
"Safe then being here wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Perhaps." Raven says looking at the door. "They will always doubt you now."  
  
"So be it."  
  
-On Plane-  
  
"So how cool do you all think this is going to be? Me and my mom use to go ice skating. I've never been skiing before though. Have any of you?" Kitty asked the rest.  
  
"Non." Remy says playing solitary.  
  
"Nope." Rogue admits with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, lots of times. Me and Pyro both, god we would have so much fun on the slopes... especially with a bunch of snow babes running around and falling on their faces..." Pietro smirks at Pyro who smiles innocently at Kitty who in turn rolls her eyes.  
  
"Don't get him in the dog house man." Lance laughs.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Pietro growls.  
  
"Shut the hell up you daddy's boy."  
  
"Better then Freddy's bitch." Pietro shoots back at lance who makes a nasty face.  
  
"Shut up both of you." Wanda growls. "Or so help me I'll hex you both."  
  
"I've been skiing loads of times." Taryn says flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm more of a fire person, personally." Amara says calming a angry Tabitha: Taryn had flipped her hair into Tabitha's face.  
  
Tabitha got up and got a pop. She walked back towards her seat and on the way act like she stumbled pouring the soda all over Taryn, in her hair and all over her clothes. "Ooops, silly jet stream, did anyone else feel that bump?"  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Look at my clothes!" Taryn screamed as she jumped up. "Pietro!"  
  
"What? Oh yeah there was a bump." Pietro says waving a hand.  
  
"Just look at my hair!"  
  
"Yeah looks great Tar, you should wear it like that all the time." He says not even turning around.  
  
"You didn't even look!"  
  
"Of course I did, remember I have speed."  
  
"Oh yeah." Taryn smiled brightly. "It does have a different look to it huh?"  
  
"Yeah different, but good."  
  
Wanda and the girls roll their eyes. "Are you alright Tabitha?" Piotr asks as she holds her stomach.  
  
"Jet lag." She laughs. "It kicked."  
  
-Ski resort-  
  
"Welcome Lensherr guest." The head of the resort greeted. "Let us take your bags and show you to your rooms. There are 4 bedrooms to a room."  
  
"Ok so we'll decide when we get there." Tabitha says with a smile.  
  
"Alright, right this way."  
  
Each room was large and had four bed rooms with two bathrooms and a small gathering area. They decide it would be Kitty, Pyro, Amara and Sam in one room; Rogue, Remy, Wanda, and Lance in the second; and Pietro, Taryn, Tabitha, and Piotr in the last. Though Tabitha disagreed saying that Taryn could sleep outside like the bitch she was. Which caused a 1/2 hour fight between the girls that ended in Taryn having a busted lip, and Piotr leading Tabitha off to her room.  
  
"So what's first?" Kitty asked Pyro.  
  
"Teach you to board Shelia." Pyro laughs pulling her to him in a hug and kissing her ear.  
  
"Oh, ok!" Kitty laughs. "I've never snow boarded before either."  
  
"Remember when we were playing dare and you had to-" Pietro is cut off by Pyro's hand over his mouth.  
  
"Come 'on mate, yer gonna get me in deep." The rest laugh.  
  
-That night-  
  
"Owwwe. I have like a million bruises, most on my butt!" Kitty complained as she sat down gently. "But it was so much fun!" She laughs.  
  
"I'm to big to ski." Tabitha sniffles.  
  
"Yea didn't miss much." Rogue says in a green ski outfit that's really tight. "Don't look at meh lahke dat! He said yea had ta get a smaller size." Rogue growls and Remy smirks.  
  
"Dats not what Gambit meant. He meant ta say yea should get a smaller size."  
  
"This place is soooo romantic Pietro." Taryn said holding on to his arm and looking deeply into the fire.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Pietro smirks and leans down kissing Taryn.  
  
"Gag me." Tabitha snorts. Pietro smirks and the two leave back to their room.  
  
"Didn't Magz say no sharin da beds?" Remy asks.  
  
"Yeah, so we won't be in the beds." Taryn says with a smile.  
  
"I am not going back into that room." Tabitha growls.  
  
"Can't say Gambit blame yea."  
  
"That is not my twin."  
  
"Or mah uncle."  
  
"Or my best mate." Pyro joins in. "What to do mates?"  
  
"Lets go back to Kitty and your all's room and play a game or something!" Wanda says with a fake excited smile.  
  
"Only thing ta do." Rogue shrugs and they all go up stairs.  
  
"Ah say we play truth er dare." Rogue says.  
  
"Gambit say spin da bottle." Remy smiles.  
  
"Ummm..." Lance thinks a minute before snapping his fingers. "I got it! Go fish." They all laugh slightly.  
  
"Hummm... how about we play poker?" Tabitha asks.  
  
"Strip?" Remy asks raising a eyebrow at Rogue.  
  
"Not unless you really want to see my stomach." Tabitha says.  
  
"How about a game of rummy?" Sam suggest.  
  
"Oh I know! Duck duck Goose!" Amara exclaims.  
  
"Why not Twister?" Kitty asks with a shrug. They think and nod. "Cool, then someone can go down stairs to the gift shop and buy the game."  
  
"I will go." Piotr offers leaving. He returns after a moment with the game board and they set it up.  
  
"I'm the official spinner. Cause once I'm down, I'm down for the count!" Tabitha laughs.  
  
"Ok so is everyone else playing?" Kitty asks mainly looking at 3 people; Wanda, Rogue and Piotr. they all nod.  
  
"Ok, so who's first?" Tabitha asks.  
  
Before long comments like: 'Ouch, that was my foot!' ; 'That's the wrong spot!' ; 'Yer touchin my boob!' ; 'Hey there is no tongue spot!'  
  
"So, this is boring, I'm mixing it up Kitty! Now tongue on yellow!" Tabitha laughed as Kitty made a nasty face but placed her tongue on the only free yellow spot. "Ok... Right butt check blue!" Tabitha yelled at Pyro.  
  
"But the lefts on red!" Pyro protested.  
  
Before to long there was a loud crash as all the teens came crashing down, thankfully Piotr was not metaled up and there was only minor injuries.  
  
They untangled themselves and all laid down on the floor heads on each others stomachs and feet in each others faces. They looked up at the ceiling and chatted away.  
  
"So Gambit, what's up with the socks?" Wanda asks and everyone looks down at his black and gray toe socks. They snickered.  
  
"Dey cute." He shrugs. "Gambit attracted ta cute things." He winked at Rogue who rolled her eyes and flicked his left foot.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
"Emma Frost." Magneto greeted the White Queen.  
  
"Erick Lensherr, this place seems empty."  
  
"Vacation." He says with a glance at her body guards. "Friends?"  
  
"I could ask you the same." She says eyeing Logan and Victor.  
  
"Yes." Magneto says. "Now lets get down to business."  
  
-Ski Resort-  
  
"And I just wanna rock and roll all night and party every day!..." Rolled down the halls as the six teens danced and laughed and partied, the night away. The elder 'teens' drank and smoked as the others grubed on snacks. Few of them did anything besides beer and tobacco. But one or two did.  
  
"Lance, yea said you'd leave that stuff behind." Sam whispered on the balcany, Amara beside him.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Cocaine." Lance says sniffing a line. "Want to try Princess?"  
  
"I don't know if you should. You've never done it right?" Sam asked Amara.  
  
"Sam, loosen up." Amara smiles and takes the rolled up dollar. She places it to her nose and sniffs. She holds her nose as it burns and tears fill her eyes.  
  
"Amara?!" Sam asked concerned for his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, wow." Amara winces. "That burnt!"  
  
"But the after effects are great."  
  
"Really Lance?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Amara, lets just go in and see what every ones doin?" Sam asked trying to get her away from the drugs, and the drugged up Lance.  
  
"I don't want to Sam, I swear you can be no fun!" Amara pushes his hand off her shoulder. "Just go in."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go Sam." Amara orders. He shakes his head and heads inside.  
  
-Inside: Hour later-  
  
"My biggest mistake... Hummm." Wanda thinks. "I guess when I ran off from the institute." She says. "cause then maybe they would have found me before."  
  
"Or never Wanda. Think of it that way." Kitty says. "Mine... I don't know."  
  
"I know what mine was." Pyro says and smiles at Kitty slightly.  
  
"Gambit gotta say his be marrin Belladonna."  
  
"Ah guess Mahne was bein born." Rogue laughs slightly.  
  
"Anya was stupid not to want you Rogue. I mean she was crazy." Kitty says with a smile. Tabitha agrees.  
  
"I don't know what was wrong with her but she needed to trade spots with Wanda." Tabitha adds.  
  
"So how's the name search coming Tabitha?" Piotr asks changing the subject.  
  
"I think either Bobby or Roberto, if its a boy. And Sara or Stephine if its a girl." Tabitha says and they all nod.  
  
Amara and Lance come busting, literally, through the balcony doors both undressed. they look around and start laughing. Sam blinks and shakes his head.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two!?" Pyro asked as he and Kitty and Wanda and Sam rushed over to help them up and make sure they were ok.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Lance yelled at Sam.  
  
"Yeah, don't touch me! I'm having so much fun!" She laughs and jumps back on to Lance kissing him.  
  
"Fine." Sam starts off to the other room. Gambit and Piotr follow, along with Tabitha who Piotr helps.. The rest watch as the two start to go at it before following.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
Amara walked over to Sam's bedroom door and knocked. She had a lot of cuts on her from breaking through the glass and was now red from blushing all morning. Everyone seemed to be shunning her. "Sam?"  
  
"Come in." He said lightly. She opened the door and smiled lightly. "Amara, I can't stay with you."  
  
"But Sam.. It wasn't me!" She says hurrying over to him.  
  
"Yes it was. Just you on drugs."  
  
"But I'm not like that."  
  
"It was still you. And I can't look at you the same now Amara. I don't think anyone can."  
  
"Why does it matter? It was only once and because I was on drugs. When I do them I'll just be around you."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well yeah. I liked the feeling I got on them."  
  
"Amara, its over."  
  
"What? But I don't get it..."  
  
"I can't watch you kill yourself. And that's what you'll end up doing."  
  
"But your friends with Lance!" Amara objects.  
  
"Not anymore." Sam stands up and leaves the room. Amara blinks before crying.  
  
A/N: More to come! R&R! And I hope you enjoy! 


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 30:  
  
Wanda looked over the table at Lance. He seemed to not even notice she was pissed. He didn't say anything about last night. And they had been dating for months. How was he... Why... this was very upset ting.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Wanda asked glaring at him.  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."  
  
"You screwed Amara in front of me." Wanda growls.  
  
Lance blinks and shrugs. "It was the Cocaine."  
  
"And that's another thing. Why didn't you tell me you were on drugs? And why did you give them to Amara?"  
  
"Because she asked!" He yells and the place shakes. Wanda growls and so does Lance. She walks over arms length away.  
  
"So? She doesn't need to take drugs. And why the hell were you fucking her!"  
  
"Because I could!" Lance growls.  
  
"You are a fucking hood trying to go pro and not convincing anyone. So why not leave?" Wanda glares at him. He nods and then hits her. She blinks looking up at him from the ground. Wanda licks her blood off her lips and states in a threatening tone. "Get. The. hell. Out. Of. Washington. Now."  
  
"Fuck you." lance growls and the floor shakes. "I'm sick of your mouth."  
  
"I'd never fuck you." Wanda growls and tries to stand but can't because of his powers. He makes the ground move so she gets thrown out the window of the cafe.  
  
Wanda yelps as she breaks through the glass and Hex's him so he does the same. The ground shakes, but not from lance, from the wall of snow coming towards the resort.  
  
"AVALANCH!" A women yells as she grabs a girl and hurries to the inside. Wanda's eyes go wide as Lance controls it so it goes for her. She hex's him and the avalanche consumes everything. Wanda opened her eyes to find herself in Pietro's worried arms and Lance a few feet away.  
  
"That fucking asshole." Wanda pants in shock and confused slightly.  
  
"What did you do to my sister? Why are you bleeding Wanda?!" Pietro asked noticing the blood.  
  
Wanda pointed to lance and Before she knew anything found herself seated on the sofa and was watching as Pietro beat the hell out of the larger mutant. Soon Pyro managed to pull Pietro away and keep him off. "You idiot! Wait until my father finds out about this! You are so dead! I'll kill you myself Alvers!"  
  
Pyro looked around and then lead Pietro over to Wanda and sat him down. "Look mate, I'd love ta watch you kill him, especially after he gave Amara drugs, hit Wanda and blocked us in. But he might be able to get us out of this snowy mess."  
  
"So what? Wait?!" Pietro yells.  
  
"Yes." Kitty agrees. "Besides, imagine how Magneto will act."  
  
Pietro smirks. "Oh yeah, he's going to get Magneto's furry not mine, well just mine."  
  
"Hey, don't I have a say in all of this?" Wanda asks crossing her arms.  
  
"Sure." Pietro says. "What?"  
  
"Let him go."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yeah, fuck him. Just let him stay here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Pietro, its what I want." Wanda says.  
  
"...Alright." Pietro sighs.  
  
"So i guess we are leaving early?" Kitty asks.  
  
"No... Once he wakes up, well force his to deal with all the snow and then continue to stay here for the next 3 days." Pietro says with a shrug.  
  
"You can fix this?" the keeper asks.  
  
"Yeah, sure no big deal." Pyro shrugs.  
  
-Hours later-  
  
The place is back in running shape and Lance is no were around. Amara is in her room and has been for a long time. The rest are out skiing or boarding except Tabitha who is sitting in the cafe with Wanda sipping on hot tea.  
  
"This is no vacation." Tabitha sighs. "And no way to spend December." She adds. "Its almost Christmas."  
  
"Yeah. I've never been with family on Christmas, except you and Rogue. You know. Kitty and Amara use to go home."  
  
"Yeah..." Tabitha shrugs. "I was looking forward to seeing Bobby on Christmas."  
  
"But, its ok Tabby, you'll have the baby in you." Wanda smiles. "And you'll be a great mom!"  
  
"But, he or she won't have a father. And I know how that is. And I didn't want that for my children. I wanted them to have a loving, caring father." She sniffled.  
  
"And he/she will. bobby was a great guy. And as long as it knows that and you make sure to tell the kid this, then it'll be ok. Besides, it's going to have so many 'Uncles' and 'Aunts' it'll be happy."  
  
"All good points." Tabitha smiled.  
  
"Maybe they have a huge gathering on Christmas like in the movies?" Wanda says with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, with all the fixings, instead of Mac Donalds." She rolls her eyes.  
  
"With a huge Christmas tree and loads of gifts."  
  
"And candy canes on the tree."  
  
"Sorry Sis, but we are Jewish." Pietro says in his sisters ear.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we get the presents on Christmas so everyone can celebrate at the same time no matter."  
  
"Oh... Ok." Wanda blushes slightly.  
  
"Hey, Kitty's Jewish too." Tabitha says. "Is she going home?"  
  
"I don't know... Maybe?"  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
The meeting had ended yesterday but Erick still didn't want them back. They had 3 days left in Washington. He didn't trust the Frost's. And he wasn't taking chances.  
  
"So Magneto, when are they coming back?" Storm asked, missing Tabitha.  
  
"Soon, Storm. And how is the child?"  
  
"Definantly Victor's." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Magneto smiled slightly and chuckled. "That is a very good answer."  
  
"So you'll have you're family home together for once this Christmas?" Storm asked hands under her large stomach.  
  
"For the first time, almost all of my family will be here. Yes." Magneto looks down at the recent picture of the three teens.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that Magneto." Storm said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a man to bitch at."  
  
Magneto laughed as she shut the door. 'Poor Victor.'  
  
A/N: Ok so I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter should be slightly funny and more eventful. And all that jazz. Love you all review! Kim 


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 31: Romyness  
  
"The angels of love are descending to earth  
  
they have cast a spell on this century's end on us  
  
On this winter night if you profess your love,  
  
it will be granted on this Holy Night  
  
You can hear the carols echoing through the shining town  
  
just like the movies I used to see  
  
my heart pounds with excitement  
  
but why is it?  
  
On this Christmas Eve with powdery snow falling  
  
you'll come to me, won't you  
  
under this tree that's so tall that I have to arch my back to see the top  
  
I've had faith all along that this day would arrive  
  
because this is the love I've finally come across  
  
The fire from the candle flickers  
  
"jingle bells" echoes through the night  
  
If you take courage, and say your thoughts  
  
it will be granted on this Special Night  
  
it will be forever for you... " Kitty sung out in a graceful voice. Everyone clapped. From Love Hina.)  
  
"That's my girl!" Tabitha yelled out.  
  
"She's my Shelia." Pyro says wrapping his arms around her waist in a protective manner.  
  
"She was mine first!" Tabitha says taking Kitty's hands. "And boy did we use to mess up those sheets!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Kitty exclaimed, the rest laughed.  
  
"Can yea'll believe its only two weeks till Christmas?" Rogue asked tracing the outline of Remy's sleeping face with a gloved finger.  
  
"I know, I really want to go home, but I don't think Magneto will let me." Amara said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry Amara, I'll convince him." Wanda says with a smile. Amara smiled back.  
  
"So who's next?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah guess dat would be me." Rogue rolls her eyes and smiles at Remy's twitching lips as she ran a finger over them lightly. She stood up making sure not to wake him up. "One of mah new favorite songs. Bring Meh to Life By: Evanescence." She began slowly after taking a breath.  
  
" how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb  
  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that i know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch  
  
without your love darling  
  
only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life..." She finished and the rest clapped. She smiled and took a bow.  
  
"So why aren't you two bloody singers?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Cause dat takes talent suga." Rogue winks.  
  
"Yeah, and how would we ever agree on the songs to sing?" They laugh.  
  
"It's snowing!" Yelled Rachel as she ran down the steps. "It's snowing!"  
  
"A little snow and she freaks." Amara mutters.  
  
"... No a lot." Kitty says returning with a snow ball which she handed to Rogue who snickered and put it down Remy's pants, he smiled as she undid them.  
  
Remy jumped up and cursed in French as he fetched the snow out of his pants and in the end, took them completely off. Rogue and the girls covered their mouths at his boxers, Pyro laughed good naturaly and said "I have a pair like those, only blue!"  
  
Remy hand on a pair of red floral boxers on. "What, dey not cute? Remy always take 'em off to..." He moves to do so.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" Came a cry from them all.  
  
"Dat hurt Mon chere!" Remy says to Rogue.  
  
"Ah don't need ta see dat now."  
  
"Later?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh, get a room." Kitty says rolling her eyes.  
  
"We have ta."  
  
"So go to one!" Pyro yells.  
  
"Ah don't think so."  
  
"Well I'm going to bed." Amara yawns. "Night!"  
  
"Night!" The answer.  
  
"Me to, night you all." Wanda says.  
  
"Wait, someone help me to my room!" Tabitha pleads. Wanda laughs helping her up.  
  
"Night you all!" They exchange.  
  
"So How are yea'll?" Rogue asked the remanding three.  
  
"Peachy." Pyro laughs.  
  
"Alright." Kitty nods.  
  
"Da same as always mon chere. And yea?"  
  
"Board."  
  
"Yeah." The rest agree. They look at the door and make a race for it. Kitty phased out it first followed by Remy then Rogue then Pyro. They laughed landing in a heap of body parts.  
  
"How about a snow war?" Kitty asked.  
  
The rest agreed and they did it by couples. Rogue and Remy agionst Kitty and Pyro.  
  
-Kitty and Pyro-  
  
Kitty sits in the igloo and Pyro sits out side it armed. Kitty laughs and Pyro smiles over at her. They wait for the first strike. After about 5 minutes Pyro sticks his head out, he gets hit by a snowball. "Bloody hell! Unfair!"  
  
"No powers were da rules as Gambit recall!" Remy laughs. "One down one ta go."  
  
"No way your getting me LeBeau!" Kitty yells. Just then the Igloo came crashing down as Rogue jumped on it. The girls screamed and rolled down the uneven lot of grass until Kitty was on top Rogue. "HAHA! Victory thy name is Kitty!" Kitty made a snow ball and threw it in Rogues face. "Mawhahahahahah!"  
  
"Kit?" Remy said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah Gam-" Kitty was cut off by a snowball to the face. "Lowww."  
  
"Ah can say the same to you!" Rogue yelled and rolled on top of Kitty. Soon both boys joined in.  
  
"What the hell are you four doing? Having a massive orgy?!" Pietro asked looking in shock at the four insane mutants he once called friends.  
  
"What? Disappointed we didn't ask you to join?" Kitty asked with a smile.  
  
"Not in your life or your kids Pryde."  
  
"Hey, mate, join us!" Pyro yelled up to the window.  
  
"No thanks, don't want people to talk, but you go ahead and butt fuck Remy." Remy and Pyro looked at the way they were laying and hurried to get out of the situation, Remy glad he grabbed his pants before.  
  
A/N: Ok so Romyness and Kironess coming up the next 2 chapters. Then, lets see... a few new couples and the last villain of this book! Then the end of book 1! And I'll start book 2 on vacation if not before. So I hope you all enjoy this and get ready to wind this down! Book 2 needs a name as of right now I'm thinking: Of Love and Hate Book 2 or Love or Hate. Considering book 2 might be the complete end... I'm thinking Love or Hate. But I want to say you all are going to want to kill me for the end of book one. But book 2 will be out shortly after book one. So keep your shirts on! NO REALLY! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT, oh it was a mirror, and I am wearing a shirt...oooppppppssss....  
  
3 reviews or 3 days!


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 32: Romyness  
  
Rogue and Remy triped over the broken igloo and laughed as they looked at each other. Remy pulled himself up and helped Rogue up pulling her to face him and kissing her quickly as so not to get drained by her.  
  
"Ah can't." Rogue said pulling away quickly.  
  
"Why not chere?" Remy asked placing a hand on her shoulder, which was shaking from her holding back tears.  
  
"Cause, Ah don't wanna hurt yea." Rogue says whipping her eyes from tears and sniffling slightly. "Ah couldn't handle it if yea were in da hospitial too."  
  
"Who else in da hospitial chere?"  
  
"Cody, he was the first boy Ah kissed. And thats how he's gonna die. In a comma, in Mississippi."  
  
"Dat not fer sure Chere. He could come out."  
  
"He's been in it fer years now! He's not comin out. And if he did, he'd hate meh."  
  
"He fergive."  
  
"But he shouldn't." Rogue turns away from him again and he spins her back around embracing her tightly, he laid his head on hers and 'shh'ed her softly rocking her lightly as she cried.  
  
"It ok moni chere. Remy 'ere." He says rubbing her back and looking up at the sky.  
  
"Remy, Ahm sorry..."  
  
"Fer what Chere? Yea aint done nothin."  
  
"But Ah can't do this. Ah cant hurt yea and Ah can't... Ah can't take it."  
  
"Chere, don't be sayin dis? Remy not gonna let yea." he says pulling her arms length away and holding onto her arms. "yea a grown up now. yea have a family and yea have Remy. yea can't just decide it be to much. We won't let yea."  
  
"But what if Ah hurt yea?"  
  
"Den Remy kiss yea." He laughs. "Sides yea don't be askin des questions when yea hit Remy!"  
  
Rogue laughed and placed a gloved hand on his face. "Ah don't know why yea put up wit meh."  
  
"Remy love yea an Gambit like the challenge!" He ducked as Rogue swung a well hooked punch to his face and slipped on the ice sliding into her and making her fall too. They laughed goodnaturly and then stood up heading inside.  
  
"Rogue, nice for you to finnialy come inside, I have a early christmas present for you." Magneto said with a smile. "A man by the name of Hank McCoy or Beast, has made this for you. It will cancel out your powers for breif periods of time each day, but with each amout of time it grows. So a hour for two days, 3 for the next, you get the idea I'm sure."  
  
"...Are yea serious?" Rogue asked in shock.  
  
"Of course my dear Rogue."  
  
"Oh mah gawd!" Rogue covered her mouth and started to cry but fought to hold back her tears. She let Magneto place the necklace on her and the first thing she did was throw her arms around her grandfather and kiss him on the cheek... unfortainity, it wasn't working right then and he had a huge headach once she let go. "...SORRY!"  
  
"It's ok Rogue, lets just turn it on." Magneto said still alittle dizzy.  
  
Rogue smiled and turned to Remy. "Can Ah try it on yea?"  
  
"By all means Chere, go ahead." Remy laughed and Rogue kissed him softly on the lips, Magneto is right there!  
  
"As much as I hate to do this, I do believe in leting young people be young." He walks off and Rogue kisses Remy passionetly.  
  
"Dat was well worth da wait." Remy sid with a smile as he pulled off her gloves and kissed the back of her hand sending tingles through out her body.  
  
"Ahd have perfured ta do that a long tahme ago." Rogue smiled.  
  
"Like when Remy wonder?"  
  
"Sometime after Ah started datin yea but befer Ah found out yea were, rather are, married."  
  
"Dat hurts Moni Chere. Remy thought maybe after yea dumped da sprite on 'em?"  
  
"... Non."  
  
Remy pouts and she kisses him again. "Ahm happy." She says and pulls him closer to her. "Ah have the urge ta run around naked."  
  
"By all means Chere, go wit da urge, don't denie dem. Remy agree wit yea-" Rogue cuts him off with a kiss and rolls her eyes.  
  
"The urge is gone."  
  
"Let Remy no if it return, he glad ta help yea undress."  
  
"Ahm sure..." She laughs. "Ah wanna go up ta bed." She smiles. "Walk meh?"  
  
"Yea gonna spen yer hour asl-" He smirks at her smile and follows her up.  
  
Rogue awoke the next morning and groaned. She didn't feel the greatest. She hurt. But hey, it was all good! They hadn't done anything major! And she was kindof glad... He was married, and hell she'd waited this long, why not wait untill your married? You know?But to be able to touch was great. She couldn't wait till the light came on to show her powers were cancled out yet again! She loved the glow of that light! It reminded her of Remy's eyes. She fliped over and watched his sleeping form, curled up beside her and moving slightly like a dog does. She laughed slightly.  
  
Remy groaned waking up, he smiled looking up into bright shinning green eyes. "Mornin Moni chere." He greated husky. He smirked at her and then streched out on the bed before pulling her down ontop of him.  
  
"Mornin Remy." She greats back and smiles then moves to get comfterable on his chest. "Yer to hard."  
  
"Den move yer leg." Remy teases and Rogue blushes slightly.  
  
"Ah ment yer chest."  
  
A/N: Oh I know, no morbid stuff. And no I haven't lost my morbid ways, just wait untill chapter 40 and 39 and maybe 38. I've decided a few things and thats never good. And as I've said countless times. You will more then likly want to kill me for chapter 40. And you'll have to deal till book 2 is out!Evil Laugh Love you all! Kim  
  
3 days or 3 reviews!

Ok so I guess I didn't tell you all or something. I've written to chapter 38 but due to my floppy not working Kitty Pryde and sis, have uploaded them for me! Kitty forgot to upload 32 and so Mary did. Lol. But anywho you all get to read them! Thats all that matters. I'm uploading untill 38 and I doubt I'll add anymore untill I get back! Sorry but I can't! So now I have a requst! Review each chapter and when I get back with half of book 2 done and type it up, it'll get up in like 3 or 5 chapters a load. OK?! Love you all review please!


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 33: Kironess  
  
Kitty laid on Pyro's lap in her room. She smiled up at him and he smiled back down at her. "I'm glad your the old you." She says.  
  
"I'll never be the old me Shelia, but this is close."  
  
Kitty bit her lip and thought before asking her next question. "Um, Pyro, how do you kill them? I mean I could never kill anyone, I don't think I could if they were killing me. I just don't know how people do it. I use to think they were all mean ugly people, but now... I know they all aren't, you do it."  
  
Pyro thought before answering. "Maybe I am one of those people." He looked away from her and out the window. "Why are you with me Kitty?"  
  
"Because I love you Pyro."  
  
"Naw, you feel sorry for me is all. Your a kind girl and that's why yer with me."  
  
"Pyro, seriously, I care for you, deeply. Please don't say that kind of stuff."  
  
"Sorry Kit. I guess I just... feel the same as you. To kill you've got to be mean... And so what am I?"  
  
"Your not like that Pyro, I know you. Your not a bad person." Kitty smiled and sat facing him on his lap she hugged him and kissed him heavily. Pyro kissed her back and smiled once she pulled back. He kissed her nose and she smiled.  
  
"You know, sometimes I get the feeling I'll break you." Pyro says lightly. "And then I'll have nothing."  
  
"I'm not so breakable Pyro." Kitty blushes and looks down.  
  
"Er cute when yea blush Shelia." Pyro smiles and Kitty pouts.  
  
"Only when I blush?"  
  
"And pout, and Kiss, and eat, and swim and anytime yer doing anything." he laughs.  
  
"But, what if I don't wanna be cute? What if I want to be...I don't know..." She bit her lip in thought and blushed even before the word came out of her mouth. "Sexy?"  
  
Pyro blinked never thinking that would pop out of her mouth and then laughed. "Cutes better then Sexy shelia, but yea are both."  
  
"How's cute better?"  
  
"Cute last forever and Sexy last till yer breasts sag." Kitty blushed and covered her mouth as she laughed.  
  
"Pyro!" She hit his chest and he pulled her closer to him. "This is why I love you?"  
  
"No, this is why I love you." Pyro says. He lays her back on the bed and kisses her. She runs her hands over his back and he runs his over her chest. Soon things heated up and Kitty blushed slightly as he looked down at her form.  
  
"Umm.. Pyro.. I've never... Well done this before."  
  
"That makes two of us then, but I think we can manage." Pyro laughs and Kitty relaxes some.  
  
–Kitty's Thoughts-  
  
I can't believe I'm really doing this! What am I thinking? I love him, I know this and I don't regret this... But this is way OOC for me. But, I am enjoying myself, maybe I should smoke! Uh.. Naw. That's a nasty habit. Now this is fun and ISN'T happening every night or two or three or four... Yeah. But I like it now! Though it is... Wait a minute now. That is not fitting. Why is he laughing at me! Do I want to stop? No. I'll just deal.  
  
-Pyro's Thoughts-  
  
She's so sweet. And innocent, but I guess I can't judge on virginity alone, I mean I was/ am one and I killed four or more people. So its not right to say. I guess I could have 'gotten' some but, I never loved those girls. And I'm not Pietro or Remy so that's why I did... yeah.  
  
-Morning after-  
  
Kitty awoke to find Pyro in the shower singing some song way of tune. She smiled and got up after making sure the exits were closed and walked over to the bathroom were she entered and then pulled back the shower curtain. She smiled at his shocked face and then laughed as he pulled her inside and moved her under the showerhead to rinse out her hair. He washed her hair all the time making comments like a stylist would and Kitty laughed. She smiled up at him and grabbed the soap washing off his body with it. He did the same to her and grabbed her so she didn't fall and hurt herself as she slid from her soapy feet. They laughed until Pyro slid and cause Kitty to fall down on top of him. Then they kissed and made nasty faces at the soapy takes. They laughed again promising no more showers before rinsing off and getting out to dry off and get ready for their day.  
  
A/N: Ok so this is not 1k words and I doubt it will be. Also it will more then Likely be the last Happy go lucky chapter for a long time.. till book 2 I would say! So I hope you enjoyed and are ready for the drama. Plus the next chapter wont be on the mobsters and will be on my version of the FOH. Which won't be right! So don't get pissy with me please! Love you all Kim 


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 34: FOH  
  
Please note none of this is the real FOH. I don't feel like doing my homework. So if you don't like it sorry. I've tried to stick with everything but haven't done to great a job. I hope you do enjoy my made up characters. Love yea!   
  
Max Lineal, new leader of the Friends of Humanity due to the death of the late leader who unfortunately lost his head, walked down the hall of the Torturer Floor as many of the guards had called it. Here was where the damn freak's of nature called Mutants were tested and kept in electric cages and anti power cell guards. Max loved the sound of screams in the morning.  
  
You could tell all the screams apart. There were the men who screamed and begged for no more electricity. The children who screamed for their mothers and father. And then, his favorite, the women. The women who screamed from being tortured. He didn't care what any report said. The only things unholy enough to bring mutants in this world were women. The cursed wenches of the universe. (Aren't we great?)  
  
He let his men do as they pleased with the filth and sometimes took pleasure in a good show now and then, but that hardly happened. None of them put up fight for to long.  
  
He stopped and took a deep breath, breathing in stale dried blood and body waste. The smell of the world to come. He thought as he laughed at the screams and pleads of a imprisoned man. How he hated mutants. All of them. Every last living mutant soul should be sent right to limbo, the worst part of hell.  
  
"Sir." Came a females voice. Max turned and gave a smile to the doctor that had recently came to work for him.  
  
"Yes Doctor?"  
  
"There is a list now of known mutants in New York... I believe you might want to come take a look at the list, for you see, their are a few whose powers should be tested." She removed her dark framed glasses and rested them on her dark brown head letting her sparkling green/blue eyes be noticed.  
  
If Max had been interested in women he would have found this a turn on, but since he wasn't, he nodded and replied simply. "Very well then, lead the way Doctor Levington." Lesesa smiled half way and turned walking in front of him listing off certain things he might like to know about case #'s they already had. She made sure to sway her hips and look back often. The signs of course were unnoticed to Max, but well taken by a few guards.  
  
Lesesa pulled a chair out for Max and then one across from him for herself. She sat down and smiled over the stack of papers and then pointed to a few stray files. "These, sir, are the one's I've pulled to suggest we get. the first is a woman with the power to control the weather. She is with child as of now and I believe she is around 5 months, perhaps 6?" Max looked over the file as Lesesa when on about how no mutant had given birth at it would be worthy to study this.  
  
"The file says she is claustrophobic?" Max hands her the file.  
  
"... Awww.. Yes, our... informer, knows her rather well." Lesesa raises her eyebrows. "Or should I say did."  
  
"Well, we must be sure once we get her not to lock her anyplace small."  
  
"Of course." Both smiled evily. Max had realized once he first meet the woman, well girl she was after all only 16 with a very high IQ and a full knowledge of medicine and science, that he had to have her working for him. She was witty and smart and not just about books. He had seen her first hand take out five of his men without effort. He had decide to let her work for him once he heard that her parent's were killed when a freaks power emerged and he couldn't control it. Lesesa was the perfect Doctor for him, but she was also a woman. Not something he held in high regard. The only reason he spoke two words to her was the fact she had over came.  
  
"I want to study this man called Magneto. He has complete control over metal. But the only deal is he is way to powerful. We must get started on technology to capture this mutant. Can you imagine the possibilities if we used him? All the great things we could do?" Lesesa smiled adding in her head, 'Evil things, but great. We could take over the world you and me..'.  
  
"That would be helpful. I'll tell them to start on ideas." Max says with a nod. Lesesa might have even been more evil then him, and he had killed thousands just because a gene in their body. How he would love her if she were a man.  
  
"A few of my favorite things..." Lesesa says in a song voice. And smiles wickedly. "A girl who walks threw walls. A woman who changes shapes, into anything... anyone. A unkillable man, so fun to play with I dare to say. A girl who can't be touched, and my favorite kind of all... telepaths." Lesesa laughs after her little 'song'. "There are a few telepaths, I suggest we take the little girl called Racheal. He power is just forming and it would be great to see the stages of hard ships she must endure."  
  
"I should call you a cold hearted monster... But then I'd be a hypocrite." Max laughs.  
  
"Oh, but I so do enjoy payback to those freaks." Lesesa eyes flame and her face hardens. "Who the hell do they think they are? Appearing like a bad disease and knocking US, the human race, who's reigned for countless centuries! To the bottom of the food chain, yet again! I refuse to take this like a cowering bitch."  
  
"And that my dear dear Lesesa is why you are working for me." Max said and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Of course." She laughs and gets up. "If you will excuse me sir, I have a appointment with a freak about his powers." She curtsies and walks off swaying her hips. 'Soon Max, love, you'll be working for me. And just wait until then. I won't have to move at this incredibly slow rate anymore!' Lesesa laughed evil as she walked down the hall causing mutants and humans alike to shutter.  
  
A/N: I already know this is not what i usually write. LOL. Kitty Pryde 2 pointed that out very well to me! But its ok because change is good now and then. Plus, it'll get better and worse. Love you all! Kim  
  
P.S. God I love Lesesas speech about 'Who the hell do they think they are!' That was so much fun to write. And I love Lesesas. She's so fun and easy to write! 


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 35: Taken  
  
Lesesas stood in the open doorway of the holding cell of a few mutants. She had on a white nurses uniform and her glasses still rested on her head. Her hair was down flowing freely over her back and plump chest reaching to her waist in light sways. She rested on hand on the door frame and the other on her young hip. A evil smile rested on her lips, it seemed never to go away. She never did have to guess why the 'patients' called her Doctor Death. She did actually rather enjoy being feared so much. It made her want to do more and surprise them by being more evil!  
  
"Hello patient #3123. And how are you feeling today? Maybe after a few more treatments I can send you to hell where your kind belongs." Lesesas said coldly taking a few steps into the room and taking the clipboard off the hook on the wall. She turned to a guard and smiled. "And has #3123 been a good little freak today?"  
  
"No ma'am. He tried to use his powers and escape." The guard smiled as Lesesas pouted and frowned she turned sharply to the mutant. Lesesas shook her finger in a scolding way.  
  
"Now #3123, that is no way to behave. I guess well just have to take you to... Freedome." The man's eye widen and he scurries to the far end of the cell making himself into a ball and trying to hide. "Bring him to Freedome!" Lesesas says laughing like a evil criminal in the movies her head thrown back and eyes closed she threw the clipboard against the wall and stalked seductively out of the room placing her glasses back on her nose and heading after the frankly fighting mutant.  
  
Lesesas hummed to herself as she thew off her white uniform and dressed quickly in her black string bikini and silver, to match, high heel pumps that tied all the way up her legs with black ribbon. She made her way down the blue steps and towards Freedome.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
Rogue sighed sitting up in bed. She yawned and they rolled out of bed and got ready for another day. The rest did the same and all meet for breakfast, all is not the right word but close enough.  
  
"Where's Ray?" Roberto asked lightly. "He must have left early." He said once the rest shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, Amara's gone too." Kitty said with a frown. "And come to thing of it, where's Jubilee?"  
  
The rest look around too. "Uhhh... Ah think it's tame ta get Magz." Rogue said and the rest agree.  
  
-FOH-  
  
Lesesas laughed as the man screamed. Damn was torture fun! She laughed and laughed as he screamed and cried. She was interrupted by a voice on the intercom.  
  
"Doctor Lesesas?"  
  
"Uhgggg... YES!" She yelled now annoyed. She set the chargers down and was careful not to get water on her as she moved away from the man.  
  
"They are here."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Ummm... Fire, Electricity and Fireworks."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there to assign #'s." She hurried with excitement to meet her new patients. She threw on her nurse dress and forgot her heels were on her feet.  
  
Ray, Jubilee, and Amara were tied in chains and whimpering in pain due to the effects of the anti power bands on the chains. Lesesas walked in and smiled brightly at the three. "Well, well, well... not my first choices, but whatever he says!" She laughs. "We can still have loads of fun. She bends down and takes Ray's chin in her hand turning it lightly from side to side, half her chest was exposed due to her rush and she found his eyes there. "At, atata." She shook her finger in his face. "That's a sure way to get yourself busted up before the torture even begins." She whispers huskily in his ear then licks the side of his face. "Oh the taste of fear, how I do love it. Almost as much as i love chocolate... No wait, more."  
  
Lesesas smirks at them and nods to a guard. "The girls in the shower, take him to be branded." She smiles and starts leading the way. She pulled him down into a chair and then shoed the guards away. They laughed and smirked at Ray.  
  
"So now, your a mutant right?" She asked siting on the counter in the room and crossing her legs.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So? So?!" Lesesas jumped down and stalked over to him like a panther. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm sick of your kind. You savage heathen. I know your kind and god has given me the power to wipe you out, like I would a red wine stain on a white carpet. And who am I to refuse gods word?!" She picked up a pole and smiled. "Your my new #3123." She laughed as she arrange the poles and then savagely thrust them into the fire. She waited and then burnt them it to Ray's leg and pressing harder then she should have.  
  
Ray yelled and screamed in pain. A few rooms down the girls heard. Both had been striped of their clothes and were alone. Their powers were being canceled still. Amara took Jubilee's hand as a few guy guards entered. They smiled and whistled at the girls. "Shut the hell up bastards! Don't you know who I am?!" Amara yelled the guys mocked her and then pulled out a hoes.  
  
"Bath time honey!" The water knocked the girls down and burnt their skin to a pink/red color. They yelled and tried to get away. "I love it when they run." A guard said laughing.  
  
A/N: Ok so I hope you all are enjoying the insanity of Lesesas! And there is way more to come. The next, well I should say last, few chapters will be longer! Love Kim! 


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 36:  
  
Lesesas smiled at the thought of all her new patients. It was so nice to be loved! She laughed inside her head. Now she had the one's called Racheal, Rogue, and Kitty. She loved it.  
  
Lesesas smiled as Max walked into her office. "Welcome Sir. I hope you are well?"  
  
"Thank you Lesesas, I am. And very happy at the progress." Max said watching on the monitor as the newest mutants fought to get free.  
  
"As am I sir. But it seems the man who can heal hasn't been captured."  
  
"And, can't. The weapon can't be made."  
  
"Oh..." Lesesas frowns then smiles. "Well, I guess I can handle that disappointment. I have the rest, minus the Weather Witch."  
  
"She'll be here soon." Max says with a smile.  
  
-Cage-  
  
Rogue stood as the guards escorted a woman in a nurses outfit in. The woman smiled at her and then walked over to the cage. "And has #5682 been a good girl today?"  
  
"Mouthing off." The guard said.  
  
"And why shouldn't AH?!" Rogue yelled. "Yea fuckin bastards."  
  
"Watch your mouth dear. I'd hate to have to wash it out with soap."  
  
"Why don't yea shut the fuck up and let meh and mhy friends go?" Rogue challenged.  
  
"'Cause, Ah'm cleanin up da streets." Lesesas mocked and matched Rogues death glare with a evil smirk. "Ah dank its time fer a Freedome run." Lesesas smiled at the guard and nods to the door. She laughs and walks ahead of them.  
  
Lesesas smiles as she changes into her 'work' clothes. She smiles coming out of the 'office' with her chargers on her hands. She stands up off the ground and hits a button, water falls around Rogue and on her. She goes wide eye and Lesesas smiles wider. She moves the chargers and places them on Rogue. Rogue yells out as the electricity runs through her.  
  
"How's it feel mutant?" Lesesas asked with a snicker. "Oh, I know how it feels. Only 10x's worse." Lesesas growls. "Damn you all."  
  
"What... get the hell beat... out of you?" Rogue coughed up blood.  
  
"You could say that, I was 11 when the neighbor kid decided to become a mutant. The electric ran through everyone in the building, killed everyone, except me." Lesesas adds.  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"No idea." Lesesas shrugs and does the charge again. She repeats it until the door opens. Lesesas stops at turns her head laxily to the side to see who walked in. She smiled at Max and he waved. "Saved for now." She whispered leaving.  
  
Max smiled at his torturous little doctor. "How's it going?"  
  
"No information so far. I guess not everyone can sing like a canary." Lesesas smiled and shifted her eyes to Rogue. "She's taking Freedome rather well."  
  
"The rest?"  
  
"Haven't had a taste of Freedome... yet."  
  
"Keep going, maybe you'll get past level two with this girl?"  
  
"But they all would die at level 3." Lesesas smiles. "Except the healing guy, but he's not here."  
  
"Not many people can live with being a hotdog on a pole Lesesas." Max laughed referring to level 3.  
  
"But it takes the fun out of Freedome." Lesesas pouts sadly.  
  
"Oh you know what they say, easy come, easy go."  
  
"Yeah, well if you excuse me Sir, I believe my patient is calling for me."  
  
"I don't hear anything."  
  
"Exactly. She's stopped screaming, she must need more medicine." Lesesas smiles and Max nods letting her return to her torture. Lesesas smiles sitting on the table opposite of Rogue.  
  
"You know... I hate your kind, and so enjoy giving you all a taste of your own medican."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Oh, sorry I only go for guys."  
  
"Yer a psycho. Yea need help."  
  
"Oh no missy. Your the patient here!" Lesesas snapped. "I'm not the one who's going to be paying THIS bill."  
  
"Ah don't lahke da treatment, Ah'd sue first."  
  
"Oh, but the price of the bill is death, and you won't be leaving until its paid." Lesesas smiles and turns off the water. "Your a hard case. I feel that I must advice you to be moved to level 2 care. Now right this way... Oh yes how silly of me, you can't move... GUARDS!"  
  
-Kitty-  
  
"Well this is just great." Kitty said as she looked around. "At least we are all in the same room."  
  
"But, we have different cages!" Amara yells.  
  
"Yeah, but we can get on their nerves!" Kitty smiles. "99 bottles of coke on the wall, 99 bottles of coke you take one down pass it around 98 bottles of coke on the wall!"  
  
They each took a turn and kept singing no matter how many times the guards yelled and hit them with electric sticks. Finally it was over and the guards yelled thanks God...  
  
"99 bottles of coke on the wall, 99 bottles of coke you take one down pass it around 98 bottles of coke on the wall!" Ray sings out loudly, as tired as everyone was of singing that damn song... they kept it up.  
  
Rogue was dragged in behind her the woman a few of the others in the cell had called Doctor Death. She walked in a kind of bouncy way, she looked around and smiled slightly. Kitty blinked reminded of a little girl who was up to something evil. "Lets see..." She spun around and around and the stopped pointing to Jubilees. She took the chart and read over it placing a hand on her own chin she hummed and awed a lot then laughed.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kitty asked watching her.  
  
"Me? Nothing, I'm perfectly human. What's wrong with you all is my question. And I have the answer. It's in your gene. And I intend to help you all by removing it, or killing you. Which ever suits me best at the time." Lesesas shrugged and pointed to Jubilees cage. "Lab." The guards nod getting to moving her. Lesesas walked slowly over to Kitty. "My office." She smiles wickedly. And heads out the door not bothering to sway her hips or anything of the sort.  
  
A/N: Hey, hope you all enjoy! I haven't had as much fun as chapter 34 but hey, what can I say. I do like some of Lesesas speeches! Love'n Kim 


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 37: I'm like you  
  
Kitty bite her lip tightly as she was moved into Lesesas office. She looked around and found the place pretty bare. No pictures, no sofa, nothing. Sure she didn't expect a bed with a rose colored full body pillow on it! But she thought there would be more then a desk, 3 chairs, and 2 filing cabinets!  
  
"Welcome, #56732. I am so happy you could come. Wont you sit down? Oh yes, I forgot, you can't." Lesesas laughs. "Now tell me #56732, how are you today? Any pain? Of course not. You haven't undergone Freedome. Ask your mutant friend how it feels. You know, I could almost feel sorry for you, but I can't. I guess my heart was fried." She smirks and walks over to Kitty. "I don't know why your kind are here and frankly, I could give a damn less. All I want, is for you to be gone. And you see, I've never gotten anything I wanted with out working for it. So that's what I'm doing. I'm working for your kinds demise."  
  
"But why? I'm a living breathing creature. Sure I may have something you don't, but does that mean I have to die?" Kitty asks near tears. She could sense the woman's hate.  
  
"You must die. Ever last one of you must die."  
  
"What if you have a child who is mutant? Would you have it in you to kill them?"  
  
"Of course." Lesesas says with out a moments thought. "I'd slice them in two. use them in research, drowned them in their own blood." She meets Kitty's glare of shock with one of determination. "I will kill off your kind. I will not let you all live. I can't. You're kind has threatened me and taken from me to much to let any of you live. So fuck your little, 'How can you kill a living creature? I'm just like you.' speech. I've heard it more times then I am old." Lesesas growls. "And I'm sick of it. I am nothing like your bread. I hate our bread."  
  
"You make it sound like were dogs!" Kitty growls.  
  
"Then I apologize to the dogs. Your sickening. I could kill you all without one single though of guilt coming with in 100 miles of my mind."  
  
"What about the little children? Are you that much of a monster?"  
  
"And more!" Lesesas laughs evilly. "You have no idea how much of a 'monster' I am." Lesesas backs off and watches as Kitty thinks. "Well, I never thought you'd run out of words to say."  
  
"There aren't any words to say to you. How can I tell you how wrong this is when you already know? How can I tell you how evil you are, when you beat me to it? And how can I tell you that I don't hate you, when you hate me that much?" Kitty looks up at the ceiling. "And how can I say I'm sorry about something a fellow mutant did when I don't know what, how, and the cause of it all and Know that it won't matter one bit."  
  
"You can't." Lesesas laughs in triumph. "I win. And in the long run, I'll win again." She says snickering. "And I don't care if you do say sorry. Nothing will change. And you'll still die. So will everyone else until I find a cure, or wipe the whole population out."  
  
"Why do you want a cure?"  
  
"So that if I do have a child who was cursed to be a mutant, I can change his or her destiny." Lesesas says. "I believe there are more mothers out there like I would be, they just don't have it in them to kill their children. Well... I do."  
  
A alarm sounded. Lesesas looked around in surprise. She hurried over to the door and stuck her head out of it. "What's going on here!" She yelled in a superior voice, not the youngish one she usually had.  
  
"Ma'am, there are mutants attacking the base, they have gotten through or defense and now are headed down here." The guard said.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for then?! Get the hell out there and fight!" Lesesas shouts he jumps 10 inches and runs. "Damn stupid soldiers." Lesesas curses and stalks back over to Kitty a scowl on her face. "It's more of your kind. How I loathe you all." She unhooked Kitty but made sure her anti-power bands were still on and dragged her down the hall shoving, kicking, and punching her way through the crowd of guards and into Freedome.  
  
Lesesas threw kitty into the water and stalked in after her. She reached up and grabbed her charges placing them on her arms. She growled. "GET UP FILTH." Kitty obeyed and backed off as Lesesas moved towards her. "Stand up there now." Lesesas orders. Kitty climbs up shaking. No way would she live if that hit the water. the room was 116th filled with water as it was. It was already up to the table which was up to Lesesas's waist. She climbed up too and stared at the door as if daring it to open.  
  
Max was busy running down the hall in search of protection. He had wanted to be far gone when any one attacked, but it had hit so suddenly. He ran into something furry. He looked up into the eyes of a very pissed off Sabertooth. "Where is Storm.!?"  
  
"i...I Don't know." Max stuttered. "I..I don't handle that."  
  
"Who does?"  
  
"Doctor..."  
  
"Doctor Death? The one that Jubilee and Bezerker talked about? And where is she?"  
  
"I..I don't know." Max gulped. "Try Freedome."  
  
"Freedome?"  
  
"Yes." Sabertooth picked up the now piss pants man and dragged him along looking for Freedome.  
  
Kitty was crying. The water was up to her chin, and she was standing up on the table, Lesesas was as well with her arms above her head. The water only came to her chest though, due to her height and her pumps, which weren't making it easyer to stand still.  
  
Kitty had a feeling her lips were blue and her body a ice cube. Like in the cartoons and movies! She shivered and cried and waited for someone to come as the water got higher and higher. She couldn't move or she'd die for sure.  
  
A/N: OH MY GOD PPL! 2 more chapters then the end! How great is this?! I feel like a million bucks! I hope I get this done tonight! I'd love myself! Oh yeah I am so freakin happy! And after this I get to take a day off! LOL Yeah right! No way in hell will I be able to! Love you all Kim! 


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 38: Freedome  
  
Storm took deep breaths her mind was so full of fear and she knew it wouldn't be healthy for the baby! And she'd be damned before her child died do to her fears and her attacks. She closed her eyes imagining herself in Victors care, in his bed, his arms enclosed around her... She calmed down a bit. Her eyes flashed open. Water. She had to be near a ocean? Lake?... "Oh god! I'm going to drowned!" Storm shouted and began moving about yet again. Se screamed and screamed. The ocean waves crashed down around her and her fight was fruitless.  
  
-Freedome-  
  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you singing now?" Lesesas asked laughing, her lips trembled and she shook lightly from the cold. "Not going to try and reason with me? Beg for your life? Tell me how your big strong friends will save you? No? Then I'll sing!" Lesesas smirks and starts to sing a song in a surprisingly pretty voice. "The sun'll come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, they'll be sun! Just thinking about tomorrow brush away the cobwebs come what may! Tomorrow, Tomorrow I love 'ya tomorrow, your always a day away..." She laughed and laughed. "But tomorrow never comes for the dead. And how will you know if the suns up to win the bet?! And how do you love a day?! HOW DO YOU LOVE?!" she threw her head back laughing some more in a insane manner. The door's were thrown open...  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
Remy, Kurt, Jubilee, Ray, Roberto, Racheal and many other mutants stood fighting together. They were injured and beat up but none as bad off as the humans were.  
  
"Mon chere betta be 'right." Remy said knocking two guards heads together.  
  
"She was really beat up." Jubilee bites her lip. "But, she's tough. She'll be fine. Besides, they are with her Gambit. Trust in the team."  
  
"Gambit do. Dat why he didn't fight 'em."  
  
-Ocean-  
  
Storm tried to raise her head out of the water more but it was becoming way to hard. She couldn't do anything with herself tied down. all around her, her white hair floated going into her mouth and everywhere in the small cave.  
  
-Hours before break in, before Rogue was returned-  
  
Rogue yelled out as she was forced to take the memories, powers, life force and everything in between of the woman known as Mrs. Marvel. She felt the woman in her head, she felt the woman in her soul, she felt the body of the woman go limp. The chains replaced the woman's hand. And Rogue was dragged in for testes.  
  
-Present-  
  
Kitty spit up a gulp of water and Lesesas yelled above the sound of water. "ONE STEP FARTHER AND WE ALL HAVE A NICE LONG, DEATH FOR SURE, SHOCK!"  
  
The group, Rogue, Victor, Pyro and max who was still being dragged stopped.  
  
"Lesesas! Don't do it!!" Max yelled. Lesesas laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry Max, I'm not giving a 2 week notice, more like a 2 minute! I work alone now!" She laughed again.  
  
"Think she'd do it?" Logan asked max who nodded in shock. Logan sniffed. "I think so too."  
  
"Where's Storm?!" Victor yelled.  
  
"Storm? Oh the weather witch? Now why would I tell you when in..." She looked at her watch and smiled. "10 minutes, she'll be dead."  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" Victor yelled again. Rogue blinked and gave a small nod. She waited till Lesesas threw her head back in laughter, pushed victor into the rest so they flew out the door and kicked off the ground with her strength, giving her speed in her flight. She grabbed Kitty who had now gone face down, Lesesas dropped the chargers into the water and didn't scream once as all the electric flowing into the base went into the water were she alone stood.  
  
But that didn't happen before Rogue touched her head and found out about Storm.  
  
-Ocean-  
  
Storm looked up at hearing a noise. She spit up water and prayed it was help. She laughed seeing Victor and started to cry.  
  
A/N: Ok I changed my mind. One happy chapter until the end. CHRISTMAS! Well... Kind of happy. You have happy and other... Innocent smile What? I swear you people... Scratches head OK! SO THERE IS A DEATH BUT I WARNED YOU A LONG TIME AGO! Love you all! Kim 


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Of Love And hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 39:   
  
The group stood over the dead body of Lesesa. "Oh my gosh, that could have been me." Kitty breathed.  
  
"But it's not Kitty. And we made sure of that." Rogue says comferting her friend.  
  
"It's not you Kit." Pyro says taking her from Rogue to comfert her himself. He hold's her tightly.  
  
"I know but it's just really scary. Two seconds later and I would be dead. And If it were earlier... who knows."  
  
"Alright. Everyone present?" Magneto asks looking around lightly.  
  
".... AMARA!" Jubilee says in alarm and looks around franticly.  
  
"You all go ahead, me and Piotr can take care of getting Amara out of this place. Any clue where she is? Like general direction?" Pietro asks and Jubilee tells them all she knows. They agree most more relectently then others and the group splits unevenly up.  
  
-Kitty and Pyro-  
  
Pyro holds on to Kitty tightly in their metal orb. She was breathing pretty hard, but she had been held in a cell for a few weeks, she took deep breaths and held onto Pyro for dear life. "You sure yer ok Shelia?"  
  
"Of course. I have you right beside me know. What more could I want? What more protection do I need?" Kitty asked leading back and kissing Pyro who smiles down at her.  
  
"Kit, I'm glad yer alright. I don't know what I'd do without yea." He sighs. "I don't think me heart could let me live."  
  
"Don't say that pyro, you'd be fine." Kitty says biteing her lip. "You scare me when you talk that way."  
  
"Sorry Kit. I just mean you can't leave me now."  
  
"I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon Pyro. You better not leave me either."  
  
"I wouldn't Kit, I love yea. I really do. yea don't have to say it back to me though." Pyro smiles and hugs her more tightly to himself.  
  
"I feel like you do." Kitty smiles. "I just can't rist jynxing it all! I don't wanna say it and then something happens... You know?"  
  
"I know Kit. No worries Shelia." Pyro says lightly.  
  
"Thanks, for understanding." Kitty says. She thinks; why can't I just tell him I love him? Because of these feelings for a guy I was so sure I hated? That can't be the reason. It just can't be! I refuse to let it be. I do love Pyro... I think... right?  
  
Pyro laid his head on Kitty's head and smiled down at her closed eyes. All he wanted to do was to lay like this forever. He closed his eyes as well and soon both feel into a light sleep.  
  
-Amara and Reberto-  
  
"What happened Amara? I mean you all are so beat up and the place looked really bad." Reberto says lightly in a soft voice. She moved and faced him. He gulped. He had a crush on her and her she was sitting on his lap facing him. Jubilee's eyes were slightly dull but still held all he loved.  
  
"They did so much to us Reberto. They made us do things and did things to us to make us talk." Jubilee starts to cry and lays her head on his shoulder. Reberto rubs her back.  
  
"I'm here for you Jubilee... Tell me anything you want. I'm here to listen."  
  
"They never... you know, raped, us. They weren't aloud. The main guy Max said they could but Doctor Death... She refused to let them." jubilee whipes her eyes and sniffles.  
  
"Well thats good they didn't rape you." Reberto says.  
  
"But there are worse things Reberto..." Jubilee closes her eyes and crys harder.  
  
-Rogue and Remy-  
  
Rogue laid on her side and Remy laid on his holding her tightly. She closed her eyes falling asleep but was shook awake in a matter of minutes by a consirned Remy who was calling her name. "Ahm sorry... Nightmare."  
  
"Remy noticed."He says laying back down and runing his hand through her hair. "I'm fahne." Rogue says shooing his hand away.  
  
"Remy sorry Mon Chere." Remy says watching her move around in the small encloser.  
  
"Ahm sorry Remy. Ah just... Ahm worried is all."  
  
"It ok Chere." Remy says with a slight smile. "Remy know how it is."  
  
-Wanda and Ray-  
  
"Ray laid with his head against the metal and knees curled up to his chest. His eyes were lightly closed but he wasn't asleep. He wondered lightly if he would ever sleep again.  
  
"So... wanna talk about it?" Wanda asked Ray politly.  
  
"...No. I wanna forget all about it."  
  
"Ok, I can understand that." Wanda nods.  
  
"Good. Cause I really don't want to even think about telling someone." ray says opening his eyes slightly.  
  
"OK." Wanda says with a small sad smile.  
  
-Magneto and them-  
  
Magneto's cell phone rang and he answered it with a annoyed voice. "Hello." He said.  
  
"Dad... We have a problem..." Pietro's voice said slowly and in a tone that his father had never heard before.  
  
"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker phone." Magneto says switching the cell phone over to speaker phone so the rest; Raven, Logan, Scott and Jean; could hear as well. "Ok."  
  
"This lady, the one they called Doctor death, she was one twisted freak. We're in this room and ... there has to be atleast a hundred bodies here. All missing something. And it's not like they JUST died... some have to be WEEKS old." Pietro says his voice is muttered do to the shirt collar around his mouth and nose. "There's blood everywhere... I can't even see the floor because of it!"  
  
"Calm down. Have you found Amara?" Magneto asked in a rush to find out if one of the bodies were hers.  
  
"No, not yet. Piotr looked around in here, you know, just incase. He didn't find her... I hope thats a good sign."  
  
"Yes, I believe it is." Magneto sighs in relife.  
  
"ok, well I have to get out of this room... we'll call you when we find her..." Pietro hangs u and hurries to throw up.  
  
-Pietro and Piotr-  
  
Pietro and Piotr made their way threw the blood tained room. The blood flowed up to their ankles and covered the ground. Rats also were a sickining sight. They ran around nawling on the dead and removing body parts, one ran by Pietro with a disinbowed nose another eyeball. Both accounts made him sick. Piotr walked without much thought on the bdies or smel of the bodies or lack of parts on the bodies. He did though hate rats. He was busy thinking of a place to find Amara in this twisted physco's mansion.  
  
They made their way throw the room slowly as the gooey crimsome blood slowed them down or threatened to make them fall. Pietro fell backwards as he slipped on the leftovers of a rat. He opeded his eyes and gasped, holding back a scream.  
  
"Tyran!?" He yelled trying to pice it togeather so it made sence. he had talked to her... not since the trip. So that was why she hung up and hadn't been returning his calls! Piotr pulled Pietro to his feet and helped him stand there.  
  
"If you really would like to, we can fish out her body." Piotr says and Pietro looks down noticing the 5 or 6 bodies on her.  
  
"...No... But, she wasn't a mutant... She was humnan." Pietro says in shock.  
  
"She must have been watching us." Piotr says and leads the way no more consirned for Amara.  
  
-Lesesa-  
  
The doctor known and feared as Doctor death lifted herself out of the water and looked around in the dark. She coughed and made her way to her office, she flicked on the lights and chatted to herself. "What's going on?' She asked confused. "I should be long past dead. Oh god no." She said the thought of beeing one of the freaks she vowled to kill coming to her mind. In a mad rash thought she grabed up a knife and sliced her hand completle off. She watched in horror as it grew back good as new. She started to cry out but remembered, the cure, it was almost ready... why not try it out?  
  
She made her way past doors and down to the next floor till she reached her destination, after kicking a few lingering dead bodies out of her way she opened up the med fridge and pulled out a tube of green liquid. She made a shot out of the containts.  
  
Piotr and Pietro opened the door that they could have sworn just opened and let themselves in. The watched as Lesesa pulled back the shot and filled her chest up with a green substance.  
  
Her screams filled the air all around them along with the entire floor of the lab. First her skin grew large boils that erupted covering her in a waterish liqui and blood. Next her finger nails grew and grew and grew till they touched the ground. She ran a hand through her hair only to remove half of it and slice her face more up. Her teeth fell out and were replaced my razor sharp teeth all the way around. He teeth sliced into her mouth and she spit out blood as she screamed. Her body twist around her back bone making her into a twisted pretzeal shape and her skin began to droop. She bent over as if hunchbacked and grew sharp pointy spikes all over her back and arms, which her left was covered in ice and her right in fire, the rest of her hair fell out as eletricity covered her body. She panted once the pain was gone and the guys stood in shock.  
  
"What have you done to me!" Her voice cried in a scream, she looked at the two and yelled, her voice made both of the guys fall to their knees in pain. She disapeared in a puff of red smoke.  
  
Piotr was the first to speak. "Pietro, call your father. Tell him Amara is found." He says looking over at the body which Lesesa had kicked out of her way on the way in.  
  
Pietro crawled over to her and lifted her up in his arms, her body was light and he wasn't sure why. He looked down and relized in horror that they had sliced her open from belly button to collar bone and scooped out her intestents and some bones. he looked around and relized that the jars on the shelves were body parts of diffrent people... but worst of all some of those were hers.  
  
A/N: Ok so how is everyone?! I had so much fun at B/G. I'm glad you all reviewed at least once! I was so happy!

Review Responces!

Rage-girl-05 - Chapter 25 responce: people keep dying because I love it! Lol. Plus I have a feeling in the mob ppl die a lot. Lol. I'm glad you do still read it! - Chapter 27 responce: Yeah, I know... No death... Huh... I should fix that. LOL. J/K. -Chapter 31 responce: I already had them written out, well typed and so all I did was send them to a friend to upload them for me. Thats what I do. I type more before I update, so I have a lot more chapters up then you would think. - THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Gambit Girl 2008- Chapter 26: Yeah, I love to kill off people! lol. Like you didn't notice. more deaths are coming in book 2 as well. I know you like Lucus but still.... I felt the need to. -Chapter 27: Lol. Thats kindof freaky. I'm glad you liked it! -Chapter 28: Glad you liked it. I did have fun writting it! -Chapter 29: Yeah but not everything is sunny even in vaccation time. -Chapter 31: The babysitting chapter... some stuff really happened. The whole, 'Whip my butt.' yeah, Kitty Prydes baby brother who is 4 now asks me to, he asks his mom and them first but he asks me when I babysit. Lol. KIDS! -Chapter 38 responce: I'm so glad your liking it! Well did! Considering I only have to type and upload chapter 40 and book 1 is over. I hope you like book 2 though as well! Thanks for all the reviews!

T.K.- Hey hon! I'm glad you got around to reading and reviewing! have fun with the rest. Thanks for the reviews!

Just me-the cool girl- I'm so happy you like the story and its ok, I understand. Of course I know Pyro's first and last name, BUT, he doesn't use it. He goes by Pyro. Its just like me using Kitty instead of Katherien. I hope you had a blast on your trip! Ilike the Kiro's too! I also like a lot more though! lol. Well thanks! Kim

tj- Thanks. I'm glad your liking it. I'm almost done and trust me I can't wait. I will be taking a break after 40 though... Thanks Kim

OK! Now for a note: As of right now I am done writing book one. All I have to do is type and upload chapter 40 and book one is done. I plan on taking a few days off to get my thoughts togeather and all that jazz. But before I will write book 2... I must have at least 10 reviews. I know I'm not good with sticking to that, but as good as my witness if I don't get 10 reviews between 39 and 40 (All togeather) I'm not uploading book 2 untill I DO! Ok? So Review! Love you all! Bye BYE!


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Of Love And Hate  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Chapter 40: End of book 1  
  
The girls took the news rather badly, they grived togeather before going their own ways to grief alone.  
  
-Kitty-  
  
Kitty sat on her bed crying. She looked up as Pyro walked in. "Sorry Kit. I got a little erran ta run." He said softly. "The twisted mansion needs a fire."  
  
"I understand Pyro." Kitty sniffles. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."  
  
"Sure lov?"  
  
"Yeah." Kitty hugs him good-bye and watches him leave. She see's Pietro and smiles sadly. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He nods and walks in sitting beside her.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Peachy." He lied. "I just found my girlfriend dead because she was dating me, she wasn't even a mutant... And I found my ex dead too. How **should** I be? Not to metion my ex was one of my teammates."  
  
"We were like family." Kitty sighs, the two chat for a long time.  
  
"Kitty, I need you to answer me... streight. No hints, no lies. Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure..." Kitty says eyeing him.  
  
"Do you like, like me Kitty? As more then a friend I mean?"  
  
Kitty blinked. "Pietro, I love Pi- Pyro! I love Pyro." Kitty shakes her head. "I can't love you. I'm with Pyro."  
  
"I know. How do you think I feel? pyro and me are close, like brothers. I hate having feelings for you. I hate it because I know it'll hurt him, or me. But it hurts me now not knowing... I had to ask Kitty."  
  
"Yes." Kitty nods. "I have feelings for you too Pietro." In a instent they kiss.  
  
"... Kitty? Pietro?" Pyro asked in shock at the scene he walked in on.  
  
"Pyro!" They both gasped.  
  
"Kit?" He looked down at them and then turned leaving, no longer confused.  
  
-Wanda-  
  
Wanda laid on the bed in her room crying. Her make-up worn off and sheets wet with her salty tears. The door creaked open. "Uh... Wanda?" Todd asked looking in. He spoke gentaly.  
  
Wanda looked up, "Yeah?"  
  
"You Ok?"  
  
"I'm alive... so no."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Why didn't Anya just kill me?"  
  
"Maybe she couldn't. I'm glad that she didn't."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yeah, my opinion doesn't matter. I'm just a no body."  
  
"... Thats not what I ment."  
  
"Yeah it is." Todd shruged. "I'm use to it."  
  
"Your a great person Todd."  
  
"And so are you. So why do you wanna die? Amara was a great person. She never said anything bad to me, never made fun of me... Sure she made bad choices sometimes but, she didn't desirve to die. Do we?"  
  
"... No."  
  
"Good." Todd smiles as Wanda hugs him.  
  
"Thats Todd."  
  
"No sweat."  
  
-Magneto-  
  
Magneto's phone rang, he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey **daddy**."  
  
"Wanda?"  
  
"No silly **daddy**. It's your **other** daughter."  
  
"Anya?!"  
  
"One and only, **daddy**."  
  
"What-"  
  
"Oh **daddy** you don't seem happy to hear from me at all!"  
  
"What are you up to Anya?"  
  
"Nothing **daddy**. I just thought I'd call and tell you all I was coming by. You know so you can come get me at the train station! Oh and make sure to tell mom to fix me up all of those yummm foods she use to make. I also have to met all of **Pietro's** friends, who knows, maybe I'll find a guy? Oh yeah, tell **Wanda** she'll have to clean her room and let me share it, that way we can have so much fun staying up talking about everything! - Oh wait, silly me **daddy**, I must be watching to much TV. That's a **norma**l family. A **loving** family. A **careing** family. A family where the first born isn't treated like the Whipping-Girl! Get ready for some fun **daddy** cause I'm coming home." Anya laughed.  
  
"Your daughter is here Anya."  
  
"Good daddy. I know how much you hate failure. I won't fail this time." She hung up.  
  
Erick looked up at the celling and whispered, "Dear god what have I created?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Magda (A/N: Yeah, I was going my memorie on the spelling, I was only one letter off guys! Lol. Sorry, I forgot who corrected me!) asked walking in to the room and looking at her husband.  
  
"Magda... Anya... she called. She is on her way here." He watched as his wifes face filled with emotions; Fear, Sadness, Anger, Hope, Relief only a few.  
  
-Tabathia-  
  
Tabathia sat on her bed crying. She had already lost so much and she couldn't bear to think of what was next. How much more could she - Ahhhhh! pain willed itself up inside her and she twisted in the bed, water flowing from between her legs. She didn't notice the blood was also speaping through her jeans and covering the bed spread.  
  
Another shot of pain made her roll of the bed and into the floor. The shots continued untill soon she was washed into a black slumber.  
  
-Rogue-  
  
Rogue threw her pack over her shoulder and made her way out the door. She left no note. She doubted they would need one. Not like it would take much to figure out why she had left. They should all have a pretty good idea.  
  
She took one last look around remembering all the good times and bad in the place she had grown to call home. Christmas here whould have been great... if the deaths of her friends weren't hanging in the air. She opened the door. "Leavin Chere?"  
  
"What'er yea doin Remy?" She asked, she hadn't wanted to see him.  
  
"Chere yea runnin away? Non Bye's? Non last words?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Non." he stalked over to her, his eyes on fire with emotions. "Remy not exceptin dat. ' E can't." He grabed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "I love yea." He said simply. "And I can't lose yea. Not again. I was goin crazy when yea were gone. Tearin da place up. Gettin inta fights. I even called Belladonna, cused 'er out. Told 'er I was gonna kill 'er if yea didn't come back. Yea gonna do dat ta me again?"  
  
"Ah can't stay! Who's next? Yea? Kit? Tabby? Mah family? Ah just got yea'll! Ah can't lose yea now. And Ah can't bare ta watch yea'll die! Ah just can't!" Rogue cries on his shoulder.  
  
"Chere, please don't leave Gambit... Don't leave Remy... Don't leave ME!" He huged her tightly and didn't notice the missing choker as they kissed.  
  
-Hospital-  
  
Storm laid in her bed as the doctor lead Victor into the hallway to talk to him about everything. "Ororo, will be just fine in a few day's, a week tops. Mentaly it might be longer of course."  
  
"The kid?"  
  
"We had to do a seasection. The child, a boy, was dead. The stress from his mother and the cold water must have killed him. I am sorry." She was paged.  
  
Victor listened as the briefed the doctor and found that a mixed woman was shot and dying. She was also in labor. There was no family.  
  
-Tabathia-  
  
Wanda found Tabathia half dead in the floor she, with help, rushed her to the emergency room. they slamed the door in her face after taking Tabathia back, they needed room and she wasn't going to help her friend any she would just hurt her. Wanda sat down outside and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Kittys number.  
  
"Hey! Kitty! You have to get to the ER!"  
  
Kitty was confused and Wanda could hear yelling in the back ground. "Why? Whats wrong?"  
  
"It's Tabby, she's in deep. Get Rogue. She'l wanna be here. And Tabby'll need us when she's better. HURRY PLEASE." Wanda begged. She had a bad feeling, they hung up and Kitty raced off to find Rogue.  
  
She found instead a half awake, half crying, Remy. "Where's Rogue?" She panted.  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"Didn't say... But she won't be back."  
  
"WHAT?! Oh god no. She has to come back! Tabathia's in deep!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The three guys, Pyro and Pietro had followed Kitty, shouted.  
  
-Hospital-  
  
"Your up Miss Monroe, didn't think you would be anytime soon." The nurse smiled.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?... My baby?!" Storm asked confused.  
  
"Your at St. Marys, my name is Carrie and I'm a nurse here. Your child is outside with his father, a Victor Creed?"  
  
"Yes..." Storm calmed down a lot.  
  
"Would you like to see them?"  
  
"Yes." The nurse let Victor in.  
  
"Hey." He smiled and sat down so she could see the child. "He needs a name."  
  
"You name him, I'd end up saying Crime at this time."(Inside joke:KTY!)  
  
"How about Alex Reed Creed?"  
  
"Good god, my children are AAA."  
  
"Could be worse, they could be ICUP."  
  
"I guess... or KKK." She laughed and then fell asleep.  
  
-Down in ER-  
  
The nurse walked over and looked at wanda. "Your her friend... Is her family on the way?"  
  
"She dosen't have any. I'm it."  
  
"I see... She has lost a lot of blood. The baby is twisted the wrong way and we are about 30% for sure the cord is around it's neck. We don't know how much longer they will survie. We don't think it is possible to save them both, one seems to be pushing it now. Since you are her family, and she is not able to answer us... you get to choice. It's not a fair choice but there are 3 options. 1st, we focus on Tabthia. Forget the baby and hope for the best. 2nd, we focus on the baby and hope Tabathia turns out alright. And third, we try our best to save them both, but that will more then likly kill them both. You have about 2 minutes to answer. Time is important."  
  
Wanda blinked in surprise. How could she make this decision? She was here by herself as well! Where was everyone?! She couldn't wait...  
  
A/N: Ok I know I am so evil! Lol, so here is what I need to do book 2. 8, eight, reviews from you all. No one reads book 2 untill I get 8, eight, reviews!

Much thanks to all my reviewers! I will upload the 2nd book when I get 8, eight, more reviews and not until. It may be a few days after so I can gather my thoughts.

LOVE YOU ALL BIG THANKS TI KTY, AND TO KP2. i LOVE YOU ALL SEE YEA TOMORROW I'D SAY! LOL.

XoXoXoxOxOxO! REVIEW!


End file.
